WordLife: Every Road That I've Been Down
by Doesnt Use This Anymore
Summary: What just a simple meeting can change the course of time when it comes to the roads of life. Follow John Cena and Becky on there journey. John
1. It all started with the locker rooms…

_How it all began_ wasn't really working anymore so I got rid of it. I just ran out of juice on that one, but I hope this story hasa better run.Well I hope you like this story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_WordLife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter One: **_

_**It all started with the locker rooms…**_

John opened the jeep door as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the SmackDown arena. Before he walked up the steps he looked up at the arena.

'Wow! I can't believe I'm finally in the WWE!' John thought as he walked through the doors.

Becky fixed her ponytail and searched through a SmackDown magazine. Nobody knew about how really these two met but thank god they did. Becky heard the arena doors shut, she looked up from her magazine and stared at the rookie standing at the door. She had probably felt the same way that guy does right now, but that was just last year. She had only been in the WWE for only a year and she quickly learned the ropes because she grew up watching the WWE. She came into the WWE without any experience and quickly adapted to the way of life.

Becky got up from the bench and walked up to the guy.

"Hey, ya lost?" Becky asked the six foot one guy.

"Yeah, I think I am. Can you tell me where the guys locker room is?" the guy asked quietly.

"Yeah, walk down that hall and it's the door on the right not left, cause if you go into that locker room you might get slapped." Becky said almost making the guy laugh. "Oh by the way my name's Becky Miller." Becky held out her hand.

"Hey my name's John… John Cena." John said shaking Becky's hand.

"Nice to meet you John. Well I guess I'll seeya tonight so don't be late." Becky said kidding.

"Ok… I'll be sure to do that." John said walking down the hall to the guys' locker room on the right side of the hall.

'He's got a nice ass…' Becky thought. 'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?'

Becky went back to the SmackDown magazine she was reading earlier.

'But just remember somthin' Becky. He's probably like everyone else. A stuck up WWE jackass.' Becky thought to herself.

Three hours later. Becky had her blue jeans on and a skin tight black tank top that showed off her abs. Becky found out that she had a match against the rookie she had met earlier that day: John Cena.

'This might be interesting!' Becky thought.

"Becky Miller! I'm wrestling a woman. What kind of cruel punishment is this?" John said.

"I guess you haven't heard, Becky is _Women's Hardcore Champion_ and she's beaten probably more men then you can count." Hardcore Holly said lacing up his boots.

"Oh I see… cool! I'd be honored to wrestle her." John said very respectfully towards Becky's ability.

Becky came out to the right first and grabbed a mic. Becky was wearing now a blue tank top but it wasn't skintight.

"Howdy!" Becky yelled into the mic as the crowd cheered back at Becky. "So have you guys sent his new guy. Well if you haven't why don't we just bring him out come on, John Cena!"

John's music came on he walked down the ramp in red trunks. He got into the ring and stood there patiently waiting on Becky to finish.

"Well, well, well… you look pretty good, do you think you got a shot to beat me?" Becky looked at John. She then moved the mic in front of John.

"Sure… I guess so…" John said kind of nervous.

"Ok let's go and you can prove it." Becky said as she put the mic down.

The match started as Becky got John into a headlock, but John pushed her off of him into the ropes. Becky came back to John and he scoop slammed her onto the mat. John tried for a cover but only got a near fall.

Becky came back with a kick to John's face. He went straight to the mat Becky tried a Sharpshooter but it wasn't successful. John hit a side slam or the _Protoplex _on Becky. She hit the mat with a thud. John went for the cover and got the pin fall. John had won the match. Becky somehow got to her feet. She looked at John with a smile on her face. She held out her hand to John. John shook Becky's hand. Becky then left the to leave John standing there in the ring as the crowd cheered because of the good sportsmanship between Becky and John.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked this new story! Read and Review... 


	2. I was born the day you kissed me

I'll try to get up to date I just need a couple chapters to get up to speed because this is how this like love connection began! So enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**

_**WordLife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**I was born the day you kissed me**_

Becky sat on the couch in the women's locker room. She stared at her hands. She clutched then into fists. She gritted her teeth because she knew the reason she felt this way. She had fallen for the rookie: John Cena.

John had changed back into some jeans and a SmackDown t-shirt as he walked down the halls of the arena. He had a weird feeling in him. His stomach ached extremely bad. He wasn't hungry, but he felt like his stomach was doing back flips. He walked out to the parking lot to maybe get some air. He noticed he wasn't the only one outside, Becky was also outside. She was leaning against her black pickup.

"Hey Becky…" John said as his stomach started hurting again. "Great match!"

"Oh thanks… you too. You're pretty good." Becky said as her feeling grew stronger and deeper. "Maybe we can wrestle sometime again?"

"Sounds good to me!" John said as he looked at Becky.

"You know I was really impressed with you wrestling technique." Becky said.

"Thanks…" John said. He looked up at the moon and so did Becky. "Wow!" John looked at Becky.

"What?" Beck said as she looked at him.

"I just noticed how the moon brings out the color in your eyes." John said as he smiled at her.

"Well you know what, the moon brings out the shine in your smile." Becky said looking up into John's eyes.

"Have you ever heard the saying: "Love at first sight?" John asked.

"Yeah… why?" Becky said giving John a look.

"Cause I have this weird feeling in my stomach and it gets stronger when I look at you." John said reaching for Becky's hands. Becky grasped John hands. She looked down at their hands. She then looked back up into John's blue eyes.

"Every time I stare at you my heart skips beats…" Becky said as John kissed her. Becky slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. John wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her longer.

* * *

I hoped you like it. Please read and review! 


	3. Getting ready for a date…

I hope you like this chapter so enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Getting ready for a date…**_

Becky woke up the next day a little confused and tired. She couldn't believe John and her kissed.

'I guess it's cool and all but, I'm Becky Miller… I'm not normally loved by anyone. I grew up a freak why would John Cena fall for me…' Becky thought to herself as her cell rang. 'Oh great!'

"Becky are you awake!" Tiffany yelled in the phone.

"I'm awake, I'm awake… What?" Becky said.

"Is it true about you and… John Cena the rookie…" Tiff asked in the phone.

"Yeah I guess. All we did was kiss its no big deal. I just don't know how you would know, I haven't even told you yet." Becky said rubbing the sleep away from her eyes.

"Oh Dawn told me…" Tiff said as she finally realized what was going on.

"That slut never does anything good… you know why she told you right, cause she likes John also…" Becky said getting off her bed.

"Hey Beck I'll come to your room we can talk better there." Tiff said hanging up.

"Alright." Becky hung up her phone.

Becky threw on a new t-shirt and her blue jeans. Someone knocked on Becky's hotel room door.

"Hold on!" Becky said walking to the door. She opened the door and saw John standing there. "Hey… John…"

"Hey, umm do you think maybe we could go out sometime…" John asked.

"Sure…" Becky said staring at John.

"Cool… I'll seeya later then right." John said.

"Yeah sure will seeya…" Becky said as John left. 'God he is so fine!'

"Becky!" Tiff said walking really fast down the hall to Becky's door.

"Would you be quiet your gonna wake up people?" Becky said with a stern strain in her voice. She shoved Tiff in Becky's hotel room. "I have a date tonight with a god!"

"Really, you're going on a date with Zeus?" Tiff said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh shut up you idiot…" Becky said sitting on her bed. "Tiff… I can't do it…"

"Of course you can. John's different from the other guys you've dated, he's stronger then all the other guys you've dated…" Tiff said as Becky looks up at her. "Becky don't let Jake hold you back from finding true love again. Jake is in jail remember. He was cheating on you with a girl he ended up killing. Becky… that could have been you."

Tiff sat on the bed beside Becky. Tiff put her arm around Becky's shoulders.

"John… I think is way better then Jake…" Tiff said giving Becky a smile. "So Beck go for it… It isn't gonna kill you to love again."

"Ok…" Becky said with a smile on her face. "Thanks Tiff…"

"No problem… it was my turn anyways to give you some advice this time." Tiff said. "Now come on we promise Torrie that we'd go shopping."

"Since when do you like to go shopping, Tiff?" Becky said as she raised an eye brow at Tiff.

"Since my best friend has date with a "god", and beside you don't have anything to wear…" Tiff said.

"You've been spending to much time with Torrie…" Becky said.

"Oh shut up and come on…" Tiff said.

The girls get in Becky's truck and drive to the mall where Torrie's waiting for them.

"Took ya forever…" Torrie said kidding of course.

"Sorry…" Becky got interrupted by Tiff.

"Becky has a date tonight!" Tiff shouted.

"Thanks big brother for shouting that one out for me." Becky said sarcastically as she gave Tiff a look of disbelief.

"Oh Becky with who?" Torrie asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh with…" Becky got interrupted again by Tiff.

"With John Cena!" Tiff said. Becky smack Tiff upside the head so hard that Tiff lost her balance.

"Would mind shutting up now Tiff!" Becky shouted.

"Shush Becky… people are looking at us…" Tiff said

"Becky calm down, count to ten or something remember last time you lost your temper. We got kicked out of a bar so just calm down…" Torrie said calmly.

"Ok… ok you're right I should calm down." Becky said taking a couple deep breaths. "Tiff just shut up about the "date" ok…"

"Ok… I'm sorry I'm just so excited." Tiff said.

"Hey Tiff just imagine how Becky feels." Torrie said as she rubbed Becky's shoulder.

"Poor Becky…" Tiff said.

"Did you have sugar this morning or what?" Becky asked looking at Tiff.

Becky, Tiff, and Torrie walked in the store. They went to the women's department.

"Becky do you like that one…" Torrie said to Becky while Becky was changing in the changing room.

"Not really… I don't really like dresses." Becky said as she handed Torrie back the black thigh high dress.

"Here try on this white halter top and denim mini skirt…" Torrie said handing Becky the skirt and halter top.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Becky shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Becky shush calm down, what is it?" Torrie asked.

"I'm not wearing this." Becky said walking out in the white halter top and mini skirt looking pretty fine.

"Becky you look gorgeous." Torrie said.

"I look ridiculous…" Becky said sternly but very quietly.

"No you don't…" Torrie said. "You look beautiful…"

"I don't wear skirts or dresses I'm not that kind of girl. I'm a tomboy. I've haven't worn a skirt in ten years Torrie. I was thirteen the last time I wore a skirt, I looked ridiculous then and I still do today."

"No you don't I promise you, if you buy it I swear you'll turn heads." Torrie said. "Especially John's…"

"Fine… I'll buy it but you owe me if this doesn't work…" Becky growled.

"Ok, ok…" Torrie said.

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter! Read and review 


	4. I'll Leave You Speechless

I'm gald some people are enjoying my story. Thanks for the reviews so far I hope you keep on enjoying my story.**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**I'll Leave You Speechless**_

John and Becky knew what was probably going to happen but they weren't really sure. That was probably the only time John ever saw Becky in a skirt again. John and Becky were heading to a club with Torrie, Tiffany, and some other SmackDown Superstars.

Becky stood by her truck and held her breath for about an hour. John walked out to his jeep which was right beside Becky's truck. Becky had her back to John.

"Hey, have you seen Becky Miller?" John said as Becky turned around and looked straight at John.

"Yep she's standing right in front of you John…" Becky smiled.

"Becky…" John's mouth dropped.

"Hi John…" Becky said.

"You… look…" John was speechless.

"Ridiculous is the word I would say for this look…" Becky said staring down at her knee high black boots.

"The word I was looking for was amazing…" John smiled at Becky.

"Ok I'll take your word for it. I know I really don't…" Becky said staring at the moonless sky.

"Look at me Becky…" John said.

"What…" Becky said looking at John.

"You look wonderful tonight and no matter what you look like you'll always caught my eye." John said.

"Really…" Becky asked.

"Yes baby." John said. "You ready to go?"

"Yep!" Becky said as her and John got in the jeep and headed to the club.

Torrie and Tiff were waiting outside for John and Becky.

"I hope this works Tiff?" Torrie said.

"Don't worry if I know Becky she won't totally screw up." Becky said. "She'll need bigger help then just herself."

"What are you talking about?" Torrie asked.

"Becky can't destroying things herself someone else has to ruin them along the way, but this time I'm not gonna let anyone ruin Becky's life again." Tiff said as John's jeep pulled up.

"Howdy guys…" Becky said stepping out of the jeep. John walked up beside and placed his arm around Becky.

"Becky I told you, you looked awesome." Torrie said.

"Becky can I talk to you?" Tiff asked.

"Sure Tiff!" Becky said.

"I have a hunch, Dawn likes John and she wants him…" Tiff said to Becky in private.

"Don't worry Tiff, I can handle this one so don't worry!" Becky smiled as she went back to John's side.

"Hey babe… Hey lets go inside." John said.

They all enter the club. Rascal Flatts' _Falling Upside Down _was playing when they enter. Becky literally didn't feel like herself. She went to the bar to get a beer.

"Wait up Beck I'll go with you." Tiff said.

"Come on!" Becky said.

John stared at Becky as she sat at the bar.

"Uh, Torrie did Becky want to wear that outfit tonight?" John asked Torrie.

"Not really but I told her that she looked fine, cause she was going on and on about how she didn't look good in that skirt." Torrie said.

"Well she does but Torrie maybe Becky likes being herself and not someone else and maybe she likes to be a rough tomboy then a regular girl." John said.

"Tiff did you bring those jeans with you?" Becky asked.

"Yeah why?" Tiff asked.

"I need them." Becky said.

"Ok… come on…" Tiff said as Becky and Tiff walked to the gang.

"Hey guys Tiff and me will be back…" Becky said as she smiled at John.

"Alright!" The gang said.

"Hey Beck…" John got Becky's attention.

"Yeah John." Becky said turning towards John.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I'm fine Tiff and I are just going to her truck to get a pair of jeans for me." Becky said.

"Oh ok…" John said. "I'll meet you guys at the bar ok."

"Ok John!" Becky and Tiff said.

The girls walked to Tiff's truck. Becky grabbed the jeans.

"Beck… wear this with the jeans." Tiff said handing Becky a white tank top.

"Tiff…" Becky said giving Tiff a look.

"You'll turn more heads wearing this top then that halter top." Tiff said.

"Thanks Tiffers." Becky said giving her best friend a hug. The girls walked back in the club. Becky had changed into the jeans, tank top, and into her cowboy boots. Once Becky entered the club with Tiff, Becky was putting on a black bandana.

"Becky I'll seeya later." Tiff said as she walked in the crowd of dancing people to find the rest of the gang. Becky walked through the crowd straight to the bar to find John. She spotted John. She walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Becky said laughing.

"Uh…uh…uh!" John said joking. "Becky!" He turned around and looked at Becky. "Well what a change."

"Thank you!" Becky laughed.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" John asked.

"Sure but nothing opened except fast food places, but I'm not picky about a Taco Bell this late at night." Becky said.

"Then Taco Bell is because I can go for a Taco Bell burrito any day." John said. Becky started laughing.

"You're sweet, cute, and funny…" Becky said.

"Thank you… but you're everything I guy could want." John said as him and Becky walked out of the club and to his jeep. Becky and John talked all the way to Taco Bell and the whole time they were in there. Becky just couldn't believe she had fallen in love again. They got back into the jeep but before John started the engine Becky kissed John on the cheek.

"What was that for?" John asked as he stared at Becky with a sweet smile on his face.

"You just kind of saved me from my long term heartache." Becky said.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked sort of worried.

"My ex boyfriend about 3 years ago. We dated but behind my back he was seeing this other girl but a couple weeks of this that girl was found dead in her house." Becky said as she stared straight ahead like she was trying to remember what else happened. "He had murdered her and was sentence to life in jail for her death."

"At least it wasn't you." John said.

"I guess! That's why I haven't been dating anyone cause I'm scared to be heartbroken or worse." Becky said.

"Well don't worry I wouldn't hurt you. The guy you dated probably already had mental problems…" John said. "Becky I alone hurt guys and that's only in the ring ok… so you don't need to worry about me ok. I won't hurt you."

"Ok…" Becky looked into John's eyes. "Thanks!"

John drove to the hotel. John parked the jeep in the parking lot. John and Becky got out of the jeep and walked to their hotel rooms. John walked with Becky to her room first.

"Night Beck!" John said.

"Night John…" Becky said as she kissed John goodnight.

"Night Becky…" John was speechless.

"Bye John." Becky smiled. Becky shut her door.

John walked to his hotel room and went to bed. Becky laid on her bed but she didn't fall asleep because she was too busy thinking about John!

* * *

I think the next chapter is getting closer to the more present time so don't worry. Well I hope you like this chapter! Please Read and Review... Peace Out! 


	5. I Don't Want To Go To Raw!

Please don't be mad if this isn't what you wanted but don't worry Becky will not stay on Raw I promise. There has to be a conflict and well I think this might work but Becky rebelious heart will still fight to be with John! I hope you enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**I Don't Want To Go To Raw!**_

The next day after Becky's big date at the club with John their relationship goes smoothly for a year but something ruins it when the General Manager of SmackDown: Paul Heyman removes Becky from the SmackDown roster and onto the Raw roster on Becky's birthday of 2003.

"Becky don't worry it's not final till Vince's looks at it." John said rubbing Becky's shoulder. Becky was staring blankly at the wall in the hall were Becky and John were sitting. Tiff came walking down the hall with Benoit.

"John is it true about Becky going?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah but it isn't final till Vince looks at it." John said.

"Don't worry Becky…" Chris Benoit said as he patted Becky's shoulder. "I'll seeya guys later."

"Bye Chris." John and Tiff said.

"I'm gonna call Vince and talk to him about this." Becky said grabbing her cell as she called Vince. "Can I talk to Vince please… Becky Miller…"

Becky had to wait a couple minutes then she got Vince.

"Hey Vince it's me Becky… ok… alright… thank you Vince…" Becky said disappointed.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I got bad news… I'm going to Raw but only till WrestleMania 20. So there's the good news. I guess I can go after the women's title." Becky said.

"Becky don't worry after WrestleMania you can come back to me and SmackDown and it'll be all good again ok." John said.

"I guess so." Becky said. "I'm heading to the hotel…"

"I'll right I'll go with you." John said.

John drove to the hotel. Becky loved SmackDown and John and she didn't want to leave either of them. John felt as heartbroken as Becky did. Becky was leaving John and John was leaving Becky. Becky hated to revile the truth to anyone but she knew that her being on Raw and John being on SmackDown it won't work. Their relationship that is. They had got to the hotel. John had gone to the front desk to switch rooms he was switching rooms so he could be with Becky. Becky went on to her room to pack her clothes.

Becky was packing her suitcase when there was a knock on the door. Becky quickly wiped her tears and answered the door. Dawn Marie stood at the door with a smirk on her face.

"Becky I'm so sorry about you leaving…" Dawn said with a smirk.

"Oh put a sock in it Dawn!" Becky shouted. Becky slammed the door in Dawn's face.

"Becky please let me talk to you! Please!" Dawn begged. Becky walked to the door and opened it.

"What?" Becky said sternly.

"Becky you know that John's staying on SmackDown right of course you do but I'm also staying on SmackDown well since your leaving John maybe me and him can get know each other better." Dawn said with a smirk.

"OVER MY DEAD, ROTTING BODY!" Becky yelled. Becky slammed the door again. Dawn walked away. Becky walked to her bed and stared at a picture in a silver metal frame that had a picture of John in it. She picked up the picture in the frame and clutched it close to her body as tears flowed softly and quickly down her face. She felt so weak. She landed on her knees.

John walked to the hotel room, he got out his key and unlocked the door. He opened the door and saw Becky kneeling on the floor crying.

"Becky! What's wrong?" John said as he shut the door and kneeled on the floor by Becky. Becky looked at John and wrapped her arms around his neck. John was very surprised, he then wrapped his arms around Becky. "It's ok Becky calm down."

"No it's not ok! It isn't fair that I have to leave you." Becky cried.

"Becky… Becky look at me…" John said calmly. Becky looked up at John. "Becky… no matter what I will always love you." John hugged Becky tenderly. "I'll never leave your side I promise. I'll always be with you in spirit no matter where you're at."

Becky looked up at John. He stared back into her eyes as he wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Don't cry anymore sweetie…" John said as he softly kissed Becky on the cheek. John helped Becky off the ground. Becky placed the picture frame in the suitcase as John put his hand on her shoulder. Becky turned to face John.

"I don't want to go to Raw." Becky said.

"I know and don't worry." John said. "You'll be fine it's only till WrestleMania 20…"

* * *

I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected but I **PROMISE** this won't last this Raw thing Becky isn't a big Raw girl anyways, please read and review 


	6. Give This A Shot

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Give This A Shot!**_

Becky hugged Benoit, Scotty 2 Hotty, Rikishi, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, Torrie, and Tiffany goodbye because Becky got the news she was going to Raw on New Year's Day. She had to be at the Raw arena for a House show. John drove his jeep and Becky drove her truck to the Raw arena. John wanted to say goodbye to Becky there.

They got to the Raw arena. Becky got out of her truck. John got out of the jeep. Becky left her stuff in the truck for second as she walked to John. John looked at her with a smile on his face. Becky wrapped her arms around John. John hugged her tightly. Becky let go of John then hugged him again not ever wanting to let go of him.

"Becky we gotta go…" John stated as Becky held on tighter to John.

"John I don't want to do this, this isn't fair to my heart." Becky said as she stared at John.

"No but you have to realize something this is your job, and you have to do it. Just remember one thing this isn't permanent anyways, it's just till WreslteMania 20." John said as he gave Becky a kiss. "Trust me Becky knowing you, you'll do anything to be on SmackDown."

"Ok…" Becky said. "John…"

"Yeah…" John said.

"I love you." Becky said.

"I love you too Becky." John said as he wrapped his arms around Becky and kissed her on the lips.

They broke the kiss and Becky grabbed her bag. John and her walked into the Raw arena. Becky wasn't too happy to move to Raw as you can see but there where more reasons to the moving. She didn't want to be stuck with some of the biggest pains in the ass of all time. Evolution is one. She hates the way things are run on Raw thanks to Eric Bischoff. Well the managing of SmackDown isn't any better thanks to Paul Heyman.

Becky looked around and thought how boring it's going to be on Raw and it definitely was.

"Becky!" Eric Bischoff called to Becky as he was walking by. John looked at Becky.

"Yes Mr. Bischoff." Becky said.

"Please Becky call me Eric." Eric said.

"Ok Eric." Becky said.

"Well next Monday is your premiere on Raw." Eric said. "Well I think I'll give you an early storyline and it's with Evolution, well exactly against Evolution."

"Oh goodie!" Becky said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd think the same. You will be called out by Evolution and things will take its toll." Eric said.

"Thanks Eric." Becky said.

"No problem… you better get out of here before I get security." Eric said to John.

"Yeah, yeah!" John said as Eric walked away.

"Oh John…" Becky said getting upset.

"It's ok…" John said hugging Becky.

"I'm gonna hate this." Becky said.

"Becky please stop this…" John said. "Becky everything is going to be fine ok. You're getting over dramatic and you're scaring me so please just calm down and give this a shot… like you gave me…" John said looking into Becky's eyes.

"Ok… but promise that no matter what…" John interrupts Becky.

"I promise…" John stated.

"Now I know why I love you…" Becky said as she kissed John.

John then broke the kiss and hugged Becky goodbye as Becky went to the women's locker room.

* * *

Well please read and review 


	7. Thinking Of Her All Night

I hope my story is getting bad for some of the readers I'm sorry about the last chapter but I hope you like this chapter better.**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Thinking Of Her All Night**_

Monday finally came and Becky wasn't really ready but she would try to take a shot at this. Becky new storyline was coming up and her first segment of her storyline would be next.

"Hey guys Raw's on…" Tiff said back at the hotel.

John, Torrie, and some other SmackDown superstars sat down in front of the TV.

"Well tonight's a big night we have a new Raw Diva and well it's a new year J.R. and I think it's gonna be quite nice." The King said.

"Oh King calm down before you have a heartache, but you are right tonight is big because Becky Miller former SmackDown superstar is now on Raw but only till WrestleMania 20 and that's only three months…" J.R. said as he was then cut off by Evolution's theme music.

Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista walked to the ring. Hunter then grabbed a mic and smirk at the crowd, one of those stupid looking ones.

He had the World Heavyweight Championship belt with him.

"Why is everyone so happy to see this runt of a girl come to Raw? Is she that good?" Hunter asked as the crowd went crazy.

"Well forget about her and remember who the man is. That's me and don't you forget it!" Hunter stated. Randy had grabbed a mic.

"Hey Hunter, why don't we call out this chick and see if we can believe the crowd." Randy said with a cocky smile on.

"You're right Randy let's call out this punk princess." Hunter said. "Becky could you come out here sweetie dear please." Hunter was trying to inmate a mother but it wasn't working.

Fireworks went off and Becky's music started up. Becky walked down the ramp in cowboy boots, ripped holy jeans, and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut out. Becky got into the ring and just stood there staring at Hunter with a look of disgust on her face, while Randy looked Becky over.

"Well, well, well I'm guessing you're a redneck right…" Hunter said trying not to laugh. Becky grabbed a mic.

"Actually I am and I'm proud of that. Do you have a problem with that boys?" Becky asked as she stared at Evolution.

"Not really, Becky I think its kind of cute…" Randy said giving Becky a smirk. Becky scoffed.

"You got to be kidding me right, that's about the lamest pick up line I've ever gotten from a city boy." Becky said as she started laughing at Randy. "Some girls might have fallen for that one but I'm not a dumb ass."

"You don't need to be judgmental of yourself Be…" Randy got cut off with Becky's fist. Becky went crazy on Randy's ass. She was punching the shit out of him. Becky had literally broke Randy's nose.

Finally Batista pulled Becky off of Randy. Hunter and Ric helped Randy up. Becky then elbowed Batista in the nose and his grip loosened on Becky, she then got out of his grip and started beating up Batista. Security finally came out and grabbed Becky off of Batista because Hunter and Ric were helping Randy to the back. Becky was then forced to the back by 13 security guards.

"Yee Haw!" Tiff shouted.

"That was perfect. I would say that's one of the best segments she's ever been in." John said laughing very hard. "I'm gonna call Becky."

Becky walked to the locker room. She got to the locker room but she heard her cell going crazy. She answered it; it was John.

"Hey baby girl." John said.

"Hey John!" Becky said as excitement came to her voice.

"Awesome segment." John said.

"Thanks, but it would have been an even better one if you were in it." Becky said.

"Oh Beck…" John said. "Hey Beck come to the SmackDown arena tomorrow."

"Why? John I'm not on Raw!" Becky said.

"Hey, I know that but it won't be the same without you so could you please make it to the SmackDown tapping." John pleaded.

"Fine you really broke me down John…" Becky said sarcastically.

"I know… was that sarcasm?" John asked.

"You better believe… hey baby I got to go I'll talk to you later, say hi to Tiff for me and everyone else ok." Becky said into the phone.

"Sure no problem, Becky." John said. "Well bye baby."

"Bye John!" Becky said as she hung up.

John put his phone in his backpack, and sat on the couch in his suite. He stared at the blank TV.

"Hey John how is Becky…" Tiff asked sitting by John.

"Oh she's fine, still as goofy as ever." John said.

"That's Becky for ya." Tiff said standing up. "Well John I'll seeya in the morning ok."

"Ok Tiff goodnight." John said as Tiff shut the door behind her.

John got off the couch and took off his shirt and lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He rolled over and he turned off the light. Now he was staring at a dark ceiling.

'Goodnight baby.' John thought as Becky ran through his mind before he fell fast asleep.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed Chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy the rest of my chapters. Please read and review 


	8. What To Do To, What To Do To

Azrael-013: Do you have a problem it's just a story isn't suppose to be about the facts when it's fiction bitch. I'm gettin' tired of ya so if you don't like my storys then don't READ THEM Thank you.

Now sorry about that folks I had to get that off my chest. Azrael-013 has got on my last nerve. So please for the rest of you people that like my story please read and review!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**What To Do To, What To Do To**_

A couple weeks pass as the Royal Rumble was soon to arrive…

"John come to my hotel room as soon as possible!" Tiff said then she hung up.

"Okie dokie!" John said yawning. 'I wonder what she wanted?'

John took a shower and changed his clothes and walked out of his hotel room. He walked straight to Tiff's hotel room. John knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tiff said from the bathroom. John entered the room as he watched the news on the TV that was already on. "John I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok!" John said. John sat on the couch that was in front of the TV. The bathroom door opened quietly as Becky walked out from the bathroom. Tiff has laughing behind the bathroom door. Becky walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"Tiff what are you doing?" John asked.

"Turn around and find out." Becky said into John's ear. John stood straight up and turned around and was staring at Becky. "Hey John…"

"Becky!" John said almost jumping over the couch just to get to Becky.

"John don't fall on me!" Becky said smiling.

"Sorry…" John said hugged her.

"Hey baby…" Becky said as she wrapped her arms around John.

"I missed you." John said kissing Becky on the cheek.

"I missed you too." Becky said.

"No one missed me…" Tiff said sounding about ready to cry.

"No sure didn't…" John said.

"Oh be quiet… Mister." Tiff said giving John a glare.

"I missed all you guys." Becky said.

"Becky… can I talk to you?" John asked.

"Sure John." Becky said as John and Becky walked outside.

"Becky what's wrong, are you ok with Raw now?" John asked looking at Becky. "Last time I saw you, you were crying in my arms about Raw…"

"John I'm not ok about it, I'm just doing my job like you said I should. You give me strength to do this job of mine and when I come back to SmackDown I'm gonna fight till I can't fight no more… and this time you and me are gonna finally be together on the same show." Becky looked into John's eyes. "They're not gonna rip us apart again. I won't let them…"

"I won't either." John said as he hugged his girl.

"Are you to done with the kissing and hugging and the loving? Jeez!" Tiff said coming out of the hotel room.

"Pretty much yeah!" Becky said.

"Ok can we go?" Tiff asked.

"Yes!" John and Becky said.

Tiff, John, and Becky walked out to the parking lot. They all got into Tiff's truck cause they were all going to the SmackDown arena.

"Can you please tell me again why were going in Tiff truck?" John asked.

"Cause I didn't bring mine and your jeep's in the shop remember and Marc was going to use it this weekend anyways." Becky said as Casting Crowns: _What If His People Prayed_ came on the radio. _"What if his people prayed."_ Becky started singing with the song.

"Becky, Becky…" Tiff said trying to get Becky's attention.

"Yeah, yo, what?" Becky said.

"Remember in a couple weeks you and me go see the record company." Tiff said.

"Okie Dokie." Becky said. _"What if his people prayed and those who bare his name would humbly seek his face and turn from their own way." _

"Tiff have you noticed when Becky starts singing she can't hear anything else." John said.

"Yep try living with her for about 4 years in college." Tiff said. "At least Becky can sing I mean she not one of those girls that sings off key really bad!"

"That's true." John said as Tiff pulled up to the SmackDown arena. "Becky where hear."

"_What if he's people prayed."_ Becky sang.

"Becky!" Tiff yelled in Becky's ear.

"Ah! Hello Tiff no need to yell." Becky said.

"Just get out of the car Becky…" Tiff said. John got out of the truck laughing quietly.

"What's so funny John?" Becky asked.

"Nothin' Beck!" John said as he put an arm around her waist. "Hey Rey!"

"Hey John, Tiff, … Becky!" Rey yelled as he saw Becky back.

"Hey Rey-rey." Becky said as she gave Rey a hug.

"Welcome back…" Rey said.

"Oh Rey not yet not till WrestleMania XX…" Becky said.

"Oh yeah I forgot." Rey said.

"Well Rey will seeya later ok." John said.

"Ok bye guys." Rey said as he and John shook hands. Becky and John walked to his locker room. Tiff had go to get ready for her match later that day.

"Becky…" John said getting her attention away from the wall.

"Huh!" Becky said looking straight up at John.

"What do you think is a good idea for WrestleMania XX for me?" John asked.

"Where you thinking about doing the Royal Rumble again like last year?" Becky asked.

"Yeah… ok… I'll go with that…" John said as he smiled at Becky. "Thanks girl."

"No problem…" Becky said as she and John walked out of his locker room and out into the hall.

What are John's plans. Find out what all happens all the way up to WrestleMania XX!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story bye 


	9. Royal Rumble and No Way Out!

JohnCenasgurl: Thanks for the review!

I hope you all the chapter!**_

* * *

_**

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Royal Rumble and No Way Out!**_

"Becky!" John yelled down the hall.

"Yo, yo, yo what…" Becky said.

"You're man has made it to the Royal Rumble." John said being as cocky as possible.

"Stop being cocky it's very scary John." Becky said giving John a hug as she started laughing again.

"I can't believe were getting away with this…" John said as he smiled at Becky.

"Getting away with what?" Becky asked.

"You coming to SmackDown…" John said.

"Oh… yeah… but I wanna get away with stealing your breath away." Becky said as she kissed John. John then broke the kiss and he stared at Becky.

"Well… you've succeeded." John said speechless.

"I guess did." Becky said as she smiled at John.

Couple weeks later at the Royal Rumble John was eliminated but he wasn't totally crushed when he went back to the locker room were Becky was, they both started cheering for Chris Benoit. Surprisingly, Chris the first entry in the Royal Rumble was able to eliminate the 500 pound Big Show and last through 29 other men. He was going to main event at WrestleMania XX. Chris then came to the back and was met by Becky with open arms.

"Congratulations Chris!" Becky said as she gave Chris a hug.

"Thanks Becky…" Chris said as John held out his hand to Benoit.

"Awesome work bro, good luck at WrestleMania XX." John said as Chris shook John's hand.

"Thanks John." Chris said. "Better luck next time."

"Yeah I'll do that don't worry, I'll fight a lot harder next year." John said as Chris walked to his locker room.

Becky looked at John and hugged him. He hugged her back as he took in all her love as fast as he could.

"John what's wrong…" Becky asked.

"I'm just surprised you're not mad at me." John said.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Becky asked confused.

"I just thought that you were tired of me losing in the Royal Rumble…" John said as he was cut off by Becky's kiss.

"Don't ever say that… I love you no matter what circumstances there is or whatever circumstances there might be, baby I'm proud of you no matter what happens." Becky said as she looked up at John. "Believe me John you could never disappoint me."

"I love you Beck." John said as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you too John…" Becky said as a tear fell down her face.

"… Becky what's wrong?" John asked as he looked down at Becky.

"I just can't believe we've been together for this long and it hasn't gone bad." Becky said as she looked into John's eyes.

"I guess love is the strongest thing god's given us." John said.

"I guess so baby." Becky said.

A month went by as the road to WrestleMania XX was drawing nearer but a SmackDown Pay-Per-View: No Way Out was next on the calendar and Becky was definitely going because John was in the Pay-Per-View with a bad knee against the Big Show and Kurt Angle. This Triple Threat match was to be the No. 1 Contender for the WWE Championship held by the new Champ: Eddie Guerrero. Eddie had won the title at No Way Out by defeating Brock Lesnar.

John didn't win the No. 1 Contender because Kurt Angle locked the Ankle Lock on John and his aggravated knee. John had no choice but to tap out. John was in extreme pain after the match. Becky then ran out to the ring to see if John was ok but he wasn't. The refs and Becky helped John to the back. They took John to his locker room were Becky helped John out the rest of the way.

"Oh my god you scared me out there John…" Becky said taking deep breaths of air.

"It's ok I'm fine…" John grunted in pain as he tried to bend his knee.

"Don't bend it, stupid!" Becky said.

"Yes ma'ma." John said as placed his leg on the coffee table in the locker room.

"John I'm gonna take your brace off ok." Becky said.

"Ok…" John said as Becky slipped the knee brace off of John's knee and then down his shin. She then took the white tap off his knee. Becky then started to massaged John's knee. "Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Shush, it's ok you'll be fine…" Becky whispered quietly as she kept on massaging John's knee. Suddenly, after a couple minutes of Becky's massage the Doctor Of Thuganomics had fallen asleep. Becky kept on doing the massage until she finally got the idea to stop and fall asleep herself in John's arms.

Then the month of February just flew by because the next thing on the calendar was WrestleMania XX which by the way John would be competing in by taking on the U. S. Champion: the Big Show and finally Becky would be called a SmackDown Superstar at WrestleMania XX after a couple grueling months of Raw and two WWE Pay-Per-Views. Could life get any better or would life just get worse.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review... Peace Out! 


	10. WrestleMania XX!

JohnCenasgurl: I'm gald you enjoy my story. You've been there since the beginning and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You love it to pieces hummm well if it's in piece... someone pass me some glue I got pieces to back together. Just kiddin', I get ya, and I'm very gald that you love my story so I just hope enjoy chapter Ten

Enjoy Chapter Ten Folks WrestleMania XX!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**WrestleMania XX!**_

WrestleMania XX changed the way of Wrestling forever when: Chris Benoit made Triple H tap out for the World Heavyweight Championship, or when Eddie made a fool out of Kurt Angle, or when Trish betrayed Chris Jericho, or when Randy Orton, Batista, and Ric Flair defeated The Rock and Mick Foley, or when Victoria won the Women's Championship and shaved Molly Holly's hair off, or when Chavo retained the Cruiserweight title, or when Rikishi and Scotty 2 Hotty retain the WWE Tag Team Titles, or when Booker T and RVD retain the World Tag Team Titles, or when The Undertaker's record became 12-0, or when The Big Show lost the U.S. Championship to John Cena.

Becky knew and everyone else knew that John fought for to win that title. John was fighting his hardest and when all else failed. John resorted to a punch with his specialty brass knuckles. He then delivered the F-U to the 500 pound giant: The Big Show winning the U.S. title. John walked back to the locker arena to see Becky smiling at John.

"I'm so proud of you!" Becky said as she started to cry. "I just can't believe you won the title from The Big Show."

"I almost can't either…" John said as he held Becky close to him. "Thank you for believing in me Becky."

"John…I will always believe in you and you don't need to thank me for that." Becky said as John wiped the tears away from Becky's eyes.

"You wanna head out…" John asked.

"Sure I'm tired…" Becky said.

"Tired! You didn't wrestle!" John said.

"I know but I know you're not that tired…" Becky said as she winked at John.

"Oh yeah I'm not… Come here!" John said as he grabbed Becky by the waist and kissed her passionately.

Becky and John then went to his locker room and did things I'm not gonna write about, ya know it's just. (Wink) If you get my drift…

* * *

Ok I'm not writing anymore I promised to myself I wouldn't write nasty thing ok it's just sometimes disturbing, but true Becky and John do love each and it's ok if they did it. I just won't write it. Seeya next time guys Peace! 


	11. 2004 Draft Lottery

Thanks JohnCenasgurl andCenasAngel16for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**2004 Draft Lottery**_

Becky was finally back on her home show SmackDown, Vince announced a Draft Lottery for March 22, 2004 but that meant one thing for Becky, she'd probably ended up being kicked back to Raw for the rest of her career. The Draft would even be on Raw. She felt like her life was going to be flushed down the toilet. Becky laced up her sneakers and headed to the ring. When she got into the ring the crowd cheered amazingly for Becky. Becky couldn't talk for about three minutes because this would have been her first SmackDown since December of '03. Becky finally got to talk.

"I hope you guys have heard about the Draft." Becky stated. "Cause it's gonna be huge but… I don't want to be drafted. I just hope I get to stay on my home show: SmackDown!" The crowd cheered like crazy again Dawn's music came on and Dawn walked out. She had a devilish look on her face. She got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Becky, these people don't want you on SmackDown just like me." Dawn said as the crowd booed her.

"Well by the sound of it they don't want _you_!" Becky said.

"Well Becky you're just out of luck on staying on SmackDown. So seeya…" Dawn said turning around and getting out of the ring as she walked back to the backstage area.

"Hey Dawn." Becky called. "At least I'm wanted on both shows. Neither really want you or need you…" Dawn turned around and ran back into the ring and tried to punch Becky but Becky blocked her punch. Becky then lifted Dawn on her shoulders and Becky delivered an F-U to Dawn as the crowd went crazy. Becky left the ring with the crowd chanting her name.

March 22 had finally arrived as Becky put on the SmackDown t-shirt that the SmackDown superstars had to wear, but John just wore a blue jersey, white baseball cap, shorts and the U.S. Championship belt. It was just suppose to be Eric Bischoff and Paul Heyman but Vince McMahon showed up to give special news that would change Becky's life forever and both WWE Shows. Vince came out as Eric and Paul were arguing about something. Vince called out Becky. Becky walked out to the stage. She just stood there and listened to Vince tell her, her new fate.

"Becky… You have switched shows the most then any superstar before so if you're willing to take this challenge then I'll give it to you." Vince stated. "I'm willing to give you a spot of both Raw and SmackDown!" Eric and Paul flashed glances at Vince then at Becky.

"So Becky you up to it?" Vince asked.

"Sure!" The somewhat happy superstar said. "I'll take anything you can throw at me!"

"I've always liked your way of thinking, Becky." Vince said. Becky walked backstage and looked at the smiling U.S. Champ staring at her, but this time he didn't have the belt on.

"I'm proud of you, girl." John said. "This time you don't need to worry because you'll see me every SmackDown."

"I know, it might be cool." Becky said. "I might get advantages against more superstars."

"You're thinking devilish again don't you know…" John said.

"Of course I know I'm the one acting like that John…" Becky said. "DUH!"

"Oh be quiet you goofy woman." John said laughing as he hugged Becky.

"Oh John…" Becky said giving John a devilish smile.

"Shush!" John said giving Becky a devilish smile back also as he pick her up and kissed her. Becky broke the kiss.

"John this side of you is very sexy…" Becky said with a smirk as she grabbed him by the head and kissed him again.

Later that evening on Raw some of the guys from Raw and SmackDown got into a fight and John was one of them. Becky stayed out of it cause John told her to stay in the back, so she did. The Raw superstars and the SmackDown superstars got into one big brawl as Raw went off the air for that night.

* * *

I hope you liked it please review... peace out! 


	12. Left A Bloodily Pulp!

Thanks for the reviews folks. I'm gald you guys like John and Becky together. I do too... Haha! Well here's Chapter Twelve enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Left A Bloodily Pulp!**_

Being on two shows had to put a toll on Becky but she stood tall. Having two different storylines isn't always easy especially when your Raw storyline is against your rival Trish and on SmackDown your against the new G.M. Kurt Angle. The reason the rivalry started between Kurt was when John was stripped of the U.S. Title, and the reason Becky had a beef with Trish is because Trish had started calling Becky out. All Trish did was talk smack about Becky anyways.

Becky didn't take it anymore this time on Raw Becky called out Trish and Becky beat the holy living shit out of Trish. Becky was about to go for the F-U when the security came out and stopped her. Becky was literally dragged to the back pissed to leave Trish laying unconscious.

SmackDown wasn't any better, Becky was put in a match against a very raged Big Show and Kurt Angle signed this match. Becky went into the match with trust in herself, but as soon as The Big Show came out her belief disappeared into fear. Becky dodged most of The Big Show's moves by running out of the way. Becky tried to go for a standing dropkick when Show grabbed Becky by the neck. Suddenly, from out of the crowd came a pissed John Cena and interfered to save his girlfriend Becky. The bell was rung and Becky was disqualified but Kurt knew that John would come to Becky's aid. That was Kurt's plan because he had talked to The Big Show earlier and if John interfered…

John told Becky to get out of the ring and go to the back. Suddenly, Luther Reigns comes out from the back with a steel chair and hits Becky in the head with the chair. The chair shot had knocked Becky out cold. Then The Big Show got John and chocked slammed him to the mat. Luther then threw the bloodily and unconscious Becky back into the ring by John. The paramedics came and checked out Becky in the ring. John started to kind of wake up at that time when he started to hear the paramedics talking about Becky. That was just the beginning John then went to have a little chat with Kurt Angle. John kicked open the door and grabbed a hold of Kurt's collar.

"How dare you try to hurt my girl?" John growled as his temper flared. (A/N: He's very cute when he does that though!)

"I think I've already succeed on that one, Becky's out cold…" Kurt smirked.

John tightens his grip on Kurt's collar.

"You'll regret stripping me of my title and definitely what you did to Becky!" John yelled as security came and ripped John off of Kurt. John was took out of Kurt's office.

John put on a shirt and headed to Becky's locker room. Becky had at least 5 stitches in her head. She was still kind of out of it, but when she saw John a little light came into her eyes. John walked into Becky's locker room. The paramedics were still there for a little bit but they soon left and when they did Becky wiped some more blood off her face.

"You ok?" John asked.

"I guess, I've felt worse…" Becky said as she wiped the last bit of blood off her face. "Uh… ow…" Becky laughed. Becky was sitting on the couch and then John sat on the couch beside her but John let Becky lay her head on his lap. John started petting Becky softly on the head. "John…"

"Yeah Becky…" John said softly.

"Do ya wanna go back to the hotel?" Becky asked. As John could almost feel Becky's head throb.

"Sure Becky…" John said as he and Becky grabbed their stuff and headed to their hotel. Becky was the first asleep. John was thinking like crazy that night that's the reason he didn't get much sleep. He didn't approve of what was happening to Becky because of him and Kurt Angle.

The next morning, Becky woke up to a splitting headache and John on the floor sleeping. Becky took some Tylenol and woke up "sleeping beauty."

"John baby wake up…" Becky said as quietly as possible, but she really just startled John half to death.

"What!" John yelled as he looked at the ground and then at Becky.

"You're were sleeping on the floor when I woke up." Becky said helping John up off the carpet.

"What time is it?" John asked.

"8 'clock." Becky said as she looked at the confused Doctor of Thuganomics.

"Hey let's go out to get something to eat." John said rubbing his eyes. Becky then gave John a hug and a kiss to try to make him feel better.

"Ok but are you alright?" Becky asked.

"Becky I'm fine I just don't want you to get hurt again…" John said.

"John I'm the only women who's really bleeds for something. I fight hardcore because I was born hardcore." Becky said.

"Just be careful please!" John pleaded.

"Ok I promise." Becky said as they got there breakfast and went on with their day.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Aww John sounds very considered for Becky hummm... well I hope you liked it please read and review... Peace! WordLife! 


	13. One Beating After Another…

I'm really impressed with the hits on this story thanks for you time with this story... if that meant any sense. (Humm) But I have to thank JohnCenasgurl the most because she really enjoyed this story and thanks so much JohnCenasgurl. So please enjoy this story. Oh and John won at Vegenace! YES!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**One Beating After Another…**_

Next week had finally and Becky was going to Raw with John. Vince had told John to go to Raw with Becky because of her condition. Eric had come to Becky's locker room to tell her something.

"Becky how about you VS Trish next week on Raw for the Women's Hardcore Championship." Eric said. "Becky a hardcore match that could end it all." Becky gave Eric a look of annoyance and tiredness.

"Sure sounds good." Becky said as she tried to place a ball cap on her head but she couldn't because of her stitches.

"But tonight you have a match against Christian!" Eric said. "Have fun!" Eric left.

Becky glared at Eric as he left. Becky's match was the main event and John went to the ring with Becky. Christian then came out with Tyson Tomko.

Becky's wasn't all there because she was still suffering from a concussion from the chair shot. Becky some how pulled off a win by planting one of her swinging DDTs on Christian then getting the three count. Tomko got Christian out of the ring and they left, but as soon as that happened Becky had fallen unconscious in John's arms going back up the ramp.

Becky was then put in the hospital for about a month. She had missed her match against Trish, Vengeance, and Summerslam for 2004. While she was gone SmackDown got a new G.M. because Vince fired Kurt Angle from the job because he almost ruined Eddie's chances to regain the WWE Championship. The new G.M: Theodore Long "Teddy" made a Best-Out-Of-Five Series between Booker T and John Cena for Booker T's U.S. Championship Title. This Best-Out-Of-Five Series started at Summerslam and ended with John winning back the U.S. Title at No Mercy.

The next week on SmackDown a new comer Carlito challenges John to a match for the U.S. Title but I wouldn't call it a fair match when first Carlito tormented Becky, and John agreed to the match when Carlito asked for it. Then Carlito DDT John and spit chewed apple in John's face after Carlito asked for the match. John walked backstage pissed as hell.

"John can't do this are you crazy…" Becky said as John walked into his locker room.

"Becky! I'll do this and show this rookie's whose boss!" John growled.

"John please don't do something stupid." Becky said as she stared at John. Becky reached up to John's hair and pulled an apple chunk out of his hair.

Later that night Carlito got his match and John had the match if Carlito hadn't have used John's own chain against him. Carlito punched John with the chain wrapped around Carlito's knuckles and picked up the win and the U.S. Championship. After the match Carlito put on the chain and took it with him as John was left there laying unawake. Becky ran to the ring… but John left the ring pissed.

Becky walked to the back with John frustrated and confused. John took a shower as Becky sat on the couch waiting for John to get out of the shower. John then got out of the shower with his shorts on. He looked at Becky with an icy stare.

"John I'm sorry…" Becky said as John came up to her and looked down at he. John gripped his hands on Becky's arms as he stared into her considered eyes. He stared deeper into her blue eyes scared to death. John wrapped his arms around Becky in an embrace that Becky wished she had never let go of. John let go of Becky as he walked to his bag and grabbed a shirt.

"Hey Becky…" John said totally quiet and emotionless as he put on his shirt.

"Yeah…" Becky said hesitate.

"I'm going to this over hours night club, you wanna come.." John said as he put on his watch.

"No… thanks John… I'm tired I'm going to the hotel and go to bed…" Becky said as she looked at John.

"Ok babe…" John kissed Becky's cheek and walked out of his locker room.

Becky headed to the hotel and spent the whole night not sleeping but holding a picture of John in her arms. Becky waited up till three in the morning and John never came to the hotel room. Becky laid on her bed and cried herself to sleep finally. What was going on, where was John, what happened to John? These questions where the ones that Becky asked herself as she tried to sleep through the long, cold, lonely night in October.

* * *

John... don't leave her. (Mouths drop) ...wait a minute I wrote this... OH I knew that... opps! Please read and review! 


	14. First Gone and Then Returned

Thanks for the reviewsCenasAngel16and JohnCenasgurl!(You are so awesome for reviewing like you've guys' have thanks)I hope you guys enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**First Gone and Then Returned**_

The next morning Tiff and Becky had to caught a plane to the United Kingdom, but before they got on the plane they were waiting for John.

"Tiff he's normally not late for a plane!" Becky said wondering where John was.

"Becky calm down. John's probably on the other flight." Tiff said.

"Oh you're probably right." Becky said as she looked one last time to see if John would come running up to meet her like he normally did when he was late, but this time he didn't come running.

Becky and Tiff got on the plane and they headed to the U.K. Becky went to Raw and had a match against Victoria and Trish in a triple threat match for the Women's Title. Becky didn't win because Trish stole it from Victoria when Becky got rammed into the steel steps headfirst. Becky didn't really mind because she had the Women's Hardcore Title that's the one title she held longer than anyone, but when SmackDown came around her happiness disappeared and faded into exile.

"Becky can I speak to you?" Teddy asked as he entered her locker room.

"Sure Teddy what's wrong…" Becky said.

"Becky last week you remember Carlito defeat John for the U.S. Championship and he left here pissed." Teddy asked.

"Yes Teddy I do…" Becky said upset.

"Becky… John was in an accident." Teddy said. Becky's heart skipped some beats. "John got stabbed at an over hours night club…"

"What…" Becky said as tears filled her eyes.

"Becky John was stabbed in an over hours night club." Teddy said as Becky sat on her couch and cried her heart and soul out. Teddy left Becky. Becky laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She heard a knock at her door, Charlie Hass and Tiffany where at Becky's door.

"Becky can I come in?" Tiff asked.

"No!" Becky said.

"Becky please let us in we need to talk to you." Charlie said.

RVD and Rey saw Tiff and Charlie at Becky's locker room.

"Yo guys what's going on?" Rey asked.

"Becky won't answer the door and we wanna talk to her about John." Tiff said as she banged her fist against Becky's door. "Becky open this gosh damn door now!"

"No, just leave me alone Tiff. I don't want anyone but John!" Becky yelled.

"Becky please… me and Rey-Rey have to tell you something about John right now!" Rob said.

Becky opened the door and hugged RVD as tears fell down her cheeks. Rob and Rey entered Becky's locker room. They all sat on the couch as Charlie and Tiff sat in the two chairs across from the couch. Rey rubbed Becky's back as she tried to stop crying.

"So Rob what happen with John?" Tiff asked.

"Becky the reason John got stabbed is that he got into a fight at the night club. He had a couple drinks and he got drunk. He then got into a fight and then we tried everything to stop him but all he kept saying is that he had to defend you." Rob said. "He was already out of it when we got there because of his match and when he got his first drink of the night he told me not to tell you anything about that night. He was so lost in you that he was scared to let you down."

"Becky all he did was talk about you and all he look at was a picture of you, that he must have had in his wallet." Rey said.

"What happen after the fight?" Becky asked."

"He had must have won the fight but the idiot that fought him had a buddy that must have had a knife and used it to stab John in the kidney area." Rob said.

"Oh God why did this happen." Becky cried as she cried on Rob's shoulder. After SmackDown Becky headed to the hotel, she opened the hotel room door. She walked into the dark room and sat on the bed. She grabbed her cd player she grabbed her Over Flow cd and put it on _Cry On My Shoulder. _She just realized that the one thing in her life that meant the most to her was gone. Either John was gone or John was just waiting for the right time to return to SmackDown.

Becky knew John wouldn't stay gone but where was he at, was just a question that Becky kept asking herself. For next couple weeks Carlito and Jesus would torment Becky till she totally went over the edge when she almost killed Carlito if it wasn't for The Big Show. Show had actually picked Becky up and she was kicking and screaming and trying to rip Carlito to shreds but thanks to Show Carlito got luck that day.

Becky wasn't so lucky when she trash Carlito's locker room and spray painted his rental car. Teddy told her she wasn't allowed at Survivor Series, but Becky didn't really care because she was too pissed to care. Becky later that evening had a match against Chavo Guerrero, but her match was interrferred by Carlito and Jesus but mostly by Jesus. The Big Show who was in the back came running out there and got Becky to safety but Carlito and Jesus weren't so safe when Show injured Carlito's shoulder and where Jesus was knocked out cold.

Backstage Show was now on the phone with a certain Doctor more or less the Doctor of Thuganomics.

"Don't worry John she's fine… so will you be at Survivior Series… ok good don't worry she'll be fine for tonight with me around nobody would dare even look at her… oh just to tell you know something she won't be at Survivior Series because there was a little problem in the back in Carlito's locker room she trashed it and she spray painted his rental car… ok I'll talk to you later Cena be good and take care of yourself. Ok I will seeya." Show hung up the phone.

Becky walked down the hall as she look at The Big Show.

"Hey Show thanks for having my back." Becky said.

"No problem sweetie… anything for you…" Show said as he smiled at Becky. Becky gave Show a hug.

"Well Show I'll seeya later I'm heading out." Becky said as she headed to her car. She passed Carlito's funny looking rental car because of what she did to it. "I'm just so mean I can't help myself."

Becky got into her car and drove to the hotel. She slept in the next day and she just felt like shit. She couldn't help but feel helpless without John. She was more confident with John around but without him something inside her felt hopeless. She called his cell but there was no answer. She then hung up the phone and just played her guitar all day. Till she had to go meet Tiff for lunch.

Nothing seemed to help her so she and Tiff went to there record deal at _Sony_. Tiff and Becky got the deal. They wouldn't start recording till next year.

Becky was fine with that expecally when her insprastion was gone. Tiffany and Becky both then got on a plane to head to Cleveland, Ohio for Survivior Series. Even though Becky wasn't allowed in the Suvivior Series' arena she still had to go to Cleveland. It's also been a month since we've seen John, so what will happen at Survivior Series?

* * *

John has a reason but a stupid reason for leaving Becky but HE'S NOT CHEATING ON HER! Don't worry... Please Read and Review! Peace! 


	15. Waiting All My Life

Thanks for the review JohnCenasgurl. I also hate this storyline and Becky will also... when she finds out. (But when we first heard about it I acually thought it was real but knowing me, it takes me awhile to figure stuff like that out.)_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Waiting All My Life**_

November 14 had come at the Gund Arena in Cleveland Ohio. Becky was a little upset about being banned from the whole arena for her own good, Teddy had a talk with Vince and he made it official that Becky wasn't allowed in the arena.

"Man this is so weird being banned from an arena, it's so weird that it's almost cool." Becky said as she turned the TV onto the P.P.V

"Hey Becky have you heard form John?" Tiff asked.

"No… have you?" Becky said.

"No, Hey Becky let's go somewhere to eat I'm hungry…" Tiff said as she lied to Becky for her own sake.

"Ok… let's go…" Becky said as she turned off the TV and they spent the rest of the night eating and just goofing off.

Well later on in the night on the SmackDown side there was a Classic Survivor Series Elimination Match: Team Guerrero V.S. Team Angle. Kurt's team was made up of Carlito, Mark Jindrak, Luther Reigns, and Kurt. Eddie's was made of himself, RVD, Big Show, and the very missed John Cena. John's music came on and the place went crazy.

When John entered the ring he went straight for Carlito and Jesus. John was fending off Jesus and Carlito, but while he was beating Carlito and Jesus he was also yelling at Carlito about steeling his chain and about tormenting Becky.

After minutes of John beating Carlito and Jesus in the back, they were moving to the parking lot. When Carlito got a chance he and Jesus left the arena and they never came back, John returned to the match, but at the closing of the match Team Guerrero won. Teddy came to the locker room where "Team Guerrero" where at. Teddy came to talk to John about the next SmackDown.

"John I saw what Carlito did, he ran away…" Teddy said as John cut him off.

"Teddy, I want a rematch against Carlito on SmackDown!" John begged.

"I hear ya playa but first you need to realize something about Becky." Teddy stated.

"What's wrong with Becky Teddy?" John said with a considered look on her face.

"She's fine but I don't know if you know that she went a little over board last week." Teddy said.

"Yeah I heard Show told me she got a little carried away, but she was pissed who could blame her…" John said as Teddy cut him off.

"She was banned from the Gund Arena because of it." Teddy said. "That's the reason she's not here."

"I know Teddy but I'm gonna go take her out later…" John said.

"John… I don't think that would be a good idea playa. Becky went over the edge last week because of you and if she saw you later tonight, she'd lose it. John please don't go see her it wouldn't be good for her heart." Teddy said as John gave a 'getting pissed' look. "So John don't go getting Becky hurt she couldn't live with seeing you again not right now anyways, so please don't John…"

"Don't worry Teddy I won't go to see Becky tonight but on SmackDown, I have to see her again." John said. "Can I do that?"

"Yes playa just not right now… but also next week you'll have that rematch against Carlito and if he doesn't show up to the match he will forfeit the U.S. Championship and you will be crown the new Champion."

"Ok Teddy thanks… but one more thing Becky isn't hurt physically is she. Carlito or Jesus didn't hurt her did they?" John asked.

"No she physically perfect because last week Becky had a match and Carlito and Jesus came out to interferer with her match against Chavo but Big Show came to her aid." Teddy said as he left the locker room.

Later that night back at the hotel Becky was sitting on her bed playing her guitar and she was playing a song, but she was also singing to.

"_Everybody needs it, everybody wants it, everybody's searching for someone. Been down a thousand highways I never thought would never end. Baby, I've been waiting all my life to find you, always been one step behind you. Your love babe I've been waiting all my life…" _Becky sang the song trying not to cry because she was thinking about John. _"I was tired of waiting, every night I was praying everyday would be the day I'd find you. I grew so impatience how long would it take to know, you where out there somewhere, somewhere waiting, wondering just like me. I've been waiting all my life to love you, all that time I was dreaming of you, your love babe I've been waiting all my life…"_

Becky stopped playing and she got up and put her guitar away and then she went to sleep. For once she fell right to sleep, something in her was healing and she knew John would be back even though she didn't see Survivor Series. Becky would just have to wait till SmackDown to see if John would be coming back.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, please read and review... Peace Out! 


	16. Stupid Storylines

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl and CenasAngel16 you've been a great help with reviewing and I'm really gald you like the story. Please enjoy chapter sixteen!_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Stupid Storylines**_

A couple days had past and SmackDown was here. John woke up and realized that he would see Becky today. He got dressed and raced out to the parking lot and drove all the way to the SmackDown arena. He was the first superstar there, there were people there but that was the security and other staff. Couple hours later at Twelve Becky arrive because Teddy needed to talk to her about a story line and a little ground control on John being gone.

"Howdy Teddy, you wanted to see me." Becky said.

"I sure did Becky, it's about John being gone…" Teddy started out.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"Becky, John didn't get stabbed in the kidneys." Teddy stated.

"What do you mean he didn't get stabbed?" Becky asked getting confused and pissed.

"Becky, John's been in Australia filming a movie." Teddy said. "Were sorry we didn't tell you sooner."

"So I've cried tears for no good damn reason!" Becky growled.

"Becky John didn't want to tell you he was leaving. He didn't want you to be upset…" Teddy said.

"Is John here today…" Becky asked.

"Yes he's in his locker room." Teddy said. "Are you ok Becky?"

"I guess I am, but just tell me next time if something's a storyline, Teddy. No matter what John says?" Becky said with a smirk as she walked to the door.

"Uh Becky… tonight John will have a 'accident' with Carlito and Jesus again." Teddy said. "Do you think you can handle your storyline?"

"I can handle anything you throw at me, remember that Teddy." Becky said with a smile as she walked to John's locker room. She knocked on John locker room door.

"It's open come in…" John said. Becky opened the door and walked in.

"Well look who's back how's the kidneys." Becky asked.

"Huh! Becky what are you talking about?" John asked.

"You know your accident at that club in Boston." Becky said acting like she didn't know about the storyline.

"Becky I'm fine…" John said.

"You are how can you be fine when you got stabbed in the kidney." Becky said sounding angry.

"Becky I never got stabbed I was in Australia filming a movie…" John said as Becky pretended to look shocked but it made John look like a fool.

"What you mean you lied to me and you've been fine this whole time?" Becky said sounding about ready to cry.

"Oh Becky I'm sorry I didn't want to stress you about me being in Australia." John said as he hugged Becky tightly.

"I've missed you for a month and you couldn't have called me and told what was going on." Becky said as she forced herself to make tears.

"Oh baby I'm sorry can you ever forgive me…" John said as he looked at her.

"Nope!" Becky said quickly. "I hate you John forever." She was now sounding like a goof ball.

"Becky!" John said as he gave her a look. "How long did you know about me being in Australia?"

"Fifteen minutes tops." Becky said.

"So you just found out?" John asked.

"Yep Teddy just told me." Becky said.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry…" John said as he grabbed Becky's hand and kissed it.

"John stop!" Becky said. "Baby now that I know about it, I should have guessed that you were doing something else. I've watched to many episodes of wrestling I should have guessed it was a storyline."

"Yeah you should have known." John said with a smile.

"Don't make me hurt you boy." Becky said giving John a look.

"Oh I'm sorry baby…" John said as she pulled Becky in by the waist. "So do you wanna go somewhere after SmackDown?"

"Uh aren't you gonna have an 'accident' during your match with Carlito?" Becky asked as she looked up at John.

"Yeah but there just gonna take me to the back on a stretcher." John said. "But…" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Teddy.

"Becky, tonight when John gets 'hurt' after his match with Carlito. You come out there by the stretcher but you go straight after Jesus ok…" Teddy said.

"Alright…" Becky said, as she was too busy staring at John.

"Well I'll see you two later." Teddy said as he left the room.

"Becky what is it?" John asked.

"Nothing I just realized you always had those pretty deep blue eyes that a girl could get lost in…" Becky said still staring into John's eyes.

"What about this…" John said as he kissed Becky. Becky wrapped her arms around John neck and John tightened his grip around Becky's waist. John somewhat lifted Becky John as they kissed longer, but they were interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Hey, John you're back!" Tiff said as she walked into John locker room. "How's my favorite bro doing?"

"I'm not your bro." John said.

"Dude you've been gone too long. You lost your mind. Bro is like dude." Tiff said. John just laughed.

"I know Tiff I was just playing with your mind." John said.

"Well stop you're confusing me…" Tiff said.

"Jeez Tiff it's good to see you again too, but I've missed my girl the most." John said as he smiled at Becky. She smiled back.

"Ok enough, you're gonna make me sick with all this lovey dovey stuff." Tiff said. John grabbed Tiff and put her in a headlock.

"Oh be quiet Tiff…" John said.

"Let go, John let go…" Tiff started tickling John. Becky gives them both weird looks. John was so ticklish he fell on the ground laughing. Becky kept the weird look on her face.

"Can you two stop?" Becky said finally.

"Uhh!" Tiff said getting off John.

"Tiff are you crazy!" Becky said.

"I think I am Becky, but you know what you are too." Tiff jetted out of locker room. Becky was about to go after her but John stopped her.

"Come here!" John said as he wrapped Becky in his arms and kissed her again.

* * *

I think I'm gonna cry...not! Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I'll seeya next time peace out! 


	17. John Would Always Love Her

Thanks for the review JohnCenasgurl yeah I can't force myself to cry either. Thanks for the review enjoy chapter seventeen!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**John Would Always Love Her**_

John came out to the ring and grabbed a mic as the crowd went crazy for John's return. He started talking but was interrupted by Becky's music. Becky gave a smile to the crowd as she entered the ring. John stared at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy to see you again baby!" Becky said as she looked at John.

"Good to be back babe…" John said as he stepped closer to Becky.

"Tonight I heard you had a rematch with Carlito and if he didn't show you would win the title back by forfeit." Becky said as she looked into John's eyes.

"Yep it's true!" John said.

"Tonight don't worry I know you'll kick Carlito's ass, because I know you so well that you have the heart to beat that CLB." Becky said as she was about to leave the ring but John grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms and kissed her in the middle of the ring. The crowd stood up and started cheering like crazy.

Later that night John had the match against Carlito. Becky stayed in the back and prayed John would be fine. John was beating the shit out of an already injured Carlito. John planted the FU on Carlito and picked up the win and the U.S. Title. John was going to try to get his chain back but Jesus punched John in the back by his kidneys. John fell straight to his knees. Becky ran out to the ring with Tiff and Charlie. Carlito stopped Becky cause he was busy playing possum and he tackled Becky straight out of the ring as Charlie and Tiff were flung out of the ring by Jesus.

Jesus then picked up the chain and wrapped it around his knuckles and punched John again the kidney area. Paramedics came out to the ring as Becky slipped back into the ring and helped John the best she could. John was moaning in agony as they put John on the stretcher and took him to the back as Becky looked helplessly at the paramedics take John to the back and too a hospital.

Even though it was a storyline it really got Becky to thinking about how much she really depended on John to always be there and he always was. No matter what the problem was John stood by her till she was lost in his arms. She knew that for about two years now and she really wondered if things would last that way.

John was then heading off to Australia again to finish filming. That would probably take another month at least that's what John would say. Becky was happy that John would be starring in a film but something hurt still. Becky was wondering why John just didn't tell her about the movie. Becky finally shrugged it off and didn't worry about it because she was stronger than that.

Finally December came and there was a match set for Armageddon. Jesus had challenged John to a match for the U.S. Championship. Teddy heard that John would be back. Teddy then made this official but the U.S. Championship match would be a street fight.

That week before Armageddon, Jesus had invited himself into Becky's locker room. Becky entered her locker room but jumped when she saw Jesus in there.

"What the hell are you doing in here Jesus?" Becky yelled.

"I'm here to talk to you…" Jesus said as he ran his fingers through Becky's brown hair. Becky was backed against the door. "I'm gonna beat your pretty boy, boyfriend got it Becky…" Jesus touched Becky's face as he left staring a hole right through Becky. Becky wiped her cheek off from the touch of Jesus.

Becky then looked at the door and locked it. Becky began to breathe heavily. Her heart started beating rapidly. Her body fell straight onto the couch as she began to calm down but something in her worried about John. The feelings she has for John were telling her to beat the shit out of Jesus and the other part of her was crying. Later that night back at Becky's hotel she got a call from John.

"Hello…" Becky said sounding lost and lonely.

"Becky what's wrong?" John asked as soon as he heard Becky's sad voice.

"John when is this filming gonna be done…" Becky cried.

"Becky it's soon I promise ok…" John said as he could heard Becky's tears fall down her face. "Becky please stop crying."

"I'm not… crying…" Becky said as she sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"Becky… baby… please…" John said as his smooth voice echoed through the phone and through Becky's mind. "I promise I'll be home soon ok…"

"Ok baby, I love you…" Becky said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too, baby…bye…" John said.

"Bye John…" Becky said as she and John hung up.

Becky put her cell down and laid down on her bed as a song filled her mind and she then fell asleep as tears again fell down her cheeks. Becky dreamt of John all night and the dreams made her feel a little better than she has in the past because they told her one thing to remember that John would always love her.

* * *

Hoped you liked it this crazy storyline will be coming to a soon end. I promise. I hoped you liked this chapter please read and review! 


	18. A Little Bling For Everyone

Thanks for the reviews MissPhilippinesSuperStar and JohnCenasgurl. Oh and thanks so much JohnCenasgurl for you review. Wow, I didn't know that my writing can do that... Well I hope you guys like this chapter too. **_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**A Little Bling For Everyone**_

It was finally the day of Armageddon and John Cena again would return looking for revenge. John walked into the arena before the show and headed straight for Becky's locker room. Becky on the other hand was late again. She would get dressed at her locker room but the funny thing was she was wearing her pajama bottoms and a tank top with her jacket over it.

"Oh God I can't believe I over slept. I don't even think I have time to get ready, oh well." Becky walked into her locker room and screamed bloodily murder when she saw John sitting on the couch and literally two-dozen people came running.

"Becky what's wrong, homes?" Eddie said as he looked in her locker room.

"Becky are you ok?" Tiff said as she came up behind Eddie and looked at Becky then at John with a strange look on her face. "Ok Becky you need to start getting more sleep and stop over sleeping if you're gonna wear that to work everyday…"

"Shut up Tiff and leave you guys!" Becky yelled. Everyone was leaving almost John as he walked right in front of Becky, but she stopped John. "Not you mister… what's the big idea to scare the living shit out of me?"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya, I was just surprised that you know how to scream…" John said giving Becky a wink and a smile.

"John that wink and that smile wouldn't get you a bigger piece this time mister. You have some explaining to do…" Becky said as she grabbed John by the arm and lead him to the couch again but she closed the door this time so no one would here or bother to come running.

"What am I Lucy Ricardo?" John asked.

"John stop you goofy man…" Becky said as she hugged John.

"What is it Becky?" John asked.

"Is filming done?" Becky asked.

"No, but it will be done soon. I have a couple more scenes and then were done filming and then it will go into post production." John said.

"John do you know this by heart or did someone tell you this?" Becky asked, as she looked at John confused.

"Oh someone told me, I had no idea how this movie thing went at first but it's all good now." John said.

"Oh ok…" Becky wouldn't let go John but after all this time would you?

"John umm I'm gonna go get ready ok, so come on mister out!" Becky said pushing John out of her locker room.

"Well I love you too hon." John said as he walked out of Becky's locker room. "Hey Becky come to my locker room when you're done here."

"OK John." Becky said.

John walked in his locker room and grabbed a velvet rectangular box out of his bag. John opened it and looked at the item inside the box.

Becky put on her favorite blue faded jeans, a black t-shirt that had the sleeves cut out of them and her tennis shoes. She put on her diamonded crested watch and headed towards John's locker room.

"Hey John…" Becky said as she entered the locker room but the weird thing was John wasn't in there. "Hum, he must have gone to go get something to eat at the catering table." She sat on the couch with a thud and knocked John's bag off the couch. "Oh shit!"

The velvet box fell out of his bag and onto the floor. Becky quickly picked up the bag and when she put the bag back on the couch she noticed the velvet box on the floor and picked it up. John then came walking through the door when Becky quickly placed it back in the bag.

"Hey girl…" John said as he sat on the couch by Becky as Becky was trying not look guilty.

"Hey…" She laughed nervously.

"What's wrong Beck?" John asked.

"Uh what's the velvet box in your bag for?" Becky said. "I saw it when you bag accidentally fell on the floor."

"Oh this." John said as he got the box out of the bag. "It's for you baby!" John handed the box to Becky. "I bought it when we had some time to check out Australia."

"Really thank you John." Becky said as she opened the box. "Oh John it's the prettiest necklace I've ever seen." It was a cross that was crested with diamonds and emeralds.

"Oh John thank you so much sweetie." Becky said as she hugged John tightly then she put the necklace on. "Oh God I love it thank you!"

"Your welcome Becky." John said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Hey can I show you my new U.S. Title?"

"What do you mean _new_?" Becky asked as John pulled out the U.S. Spinner. "Wow it's awesome."

"Hey check this out though. Spin the middle plate." John said, as Becky looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked, as John spinned the middle plate.

"Whoa that's so awesome and so much better looking." Becky said as she smiled at John.

"I missed that smile…" John said.

"Huh… what…" Becky said.

"I've missed your smile, andI've missed you." John said as he slowly kissed Becky. There was a knock on the door. Becky broke the kiss.

"Hey John they need you, your match is next." One of the employees said.

"Ok coming… I'll see you later baby…" John said as he kissed Becky goodbye. He left the locker room, put his belt around his waist, headed straight for the ring, and straight for Jesus. 'I'm gonna kick your ass Jesus as long as Becky's breathing you're gonna pay and so are you Carlito…' John walked out to the ring and the crowd went crazy as they saw John and his new Spinner U.S. Title.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter next up Armageddon. Seeya next time guys! Peace. 


	19. Armageddon Was Worth Every Cent

Thanks for the review JohnCenasgurl: oh and one more thing please say your gonna update "Here Comes Trouble" It rocks. Well I hope you enjoy Chapter Nineteen!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_**Armageddon Was Worth Every Cent**_

John entered the ring and took his hat, brass knuckles, and the new spinner belt off. He lifted the belt up for the fans to see as he got in the ring. He then handed the belt to the ref. He had the most serious look on his face that probably anyone's seen. John just leaned on the ropes waiting for Jesus to come down the aisle. Carlito and Jesus came down the aisle and Jesus wouldn't enter the ring yet because when they got somewhat close to the ring John flashed his "Ruck Fules" T-shirt at the two guys.

Jesus enters the ring and John just got pissed even more as the bell was rung. John got Jesus in the corner but that didn't last long when somehow Jesus got out of the corner and grabbed a Kendo Stick and hit John in the kidney area, but hat just pissed John off more. John then grabbed the Kendo Stick and taunted Jesus with it first then John hit Jesus.

The shot to the head by John busted Jesus wide open. The beating was now outside of the ring and was going to the crowd. The beating continued but not really a beating more like a game of cat and mouse and Jesus was the mouse and not Jerry from Tom and Jerry not a smart mouse. John finally caught up with Jesus and now they were up near the very top where they had stairs and railings. John literally going to drop the bloodily Jesus off the railing but stupid Carlito hit John to save Jesus.

Carlito trys to get Jesus out of there but John is too quick for those jackasses. Carlito and Jesus tried a double team but that didn't work John was just too tough for the two of them. John continued his beating on Jesus. They were heading back to the ring. When they got back to the ring John threw Jesus back into the ring as he went to go find something to beat Jesus with. He then found a trash can lid and a metal traffic sign.

John got back in the ring and taunted Jesus more before John beat Jesus upside the head with the trash can lid and the traffic sign. As Jesus tried to get back on his feet John did "You Can't See Me!" and then John picked up Jesus for the FU. John then planted a perfected FU to pick up the win. Carlito then came in the ring, but John was just too pissed to play nice.

John grabbed his chain and wrapped it around his knuckles as Carlito begged John not to punch him, but John didn't listen and he punched Carlito right in the face. The crowd went crazy as John got his title yelled something at Jesus and then he left the ring smiling and everyone in Atlanta, Georgia was very proud of John for retain his title and getting some revenge. John headed back to his locker room.

John opened the door to his locker room and was greeted by Becky jumping into his arms and quickly kissed him so he couldn't say anything. John wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and Becky wrapped her legs around John's waist. John broke the kiss and smiled at Becky.

"That kiss was worth winning more than any title." John said as he was about to let Becky down but she wouldn't let him, so he walked to the couch and sat down with Becky now sitting on his lap. Becky kissed him again but this time Becky broke the short kiss.

"John, you're not doing anymore scary storylines again do you heard me…" Becky said.

"I'm sorry. Becky I won't do anymore scary storylines like this again I promise." John said as he gave Becky an evil glare. Becky took her shirt off and kissed John longer than before as John wrapped his arms around her body and turned the kissed into a French kiss.

* * *

(Gasp) I can't believe them two... shame shame shame! Well please read and review... peace! 


	20. Becky will you…

I think the title of this next chapter will say it all, but thanks for the review too JohnCenasgurl. Oh hurry please with the next chapter I can't wait! I hope you peoples like this next chapter!_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

_**Becky will you… **_

The day after Armageddon John got on a plane back to Australia for the last time but John had another surprise for Becky on her Birthday on the 22nd of December. Nothing really happen on the week after Armageddon Becky just defended her title against Victoria and Dawn Marie on both Raw and SmackDown. Dawn on SmackDown, Victoria on Raw and she retained it both times. Finally, her birthday was here but like I said she didn't know John would have the biggest surprise of her life waiting for her for her birthday gift.

Later in the day at Becky's hotel room Becky's cell rang. Becky answered it; it was John.

"Hello." Becky said kind of gloomy before she knew it was John.

"Hey girl!" John said.

"Oh hi baby what are you doing?" Becky asked.

"Oh nothing just on a plane getting ready to take off, baby I'm sorry I won't make it in time for your birthday." John lied.

"Oh it's no big, it just means I'm getting older its not really that important." Becky said.

"Yes it's a big deal, it's my lady's birthday and she doesn't get to spend it with her man." John said.

"Oh John…" Becky was cut off by a knock on her door. "Oh crap!" Becky walked to the door and opened it.

"Who is it Becky?" John asked.

"Oh it's just you, John no… big…" Tears of joy ran down Becky's face, cutting Becky off. Becky hung up her phone so shocked her mouth dropped as John walked in her hotel room. Becky dropped her phone and ran into John's arms as she cried, so happy to see John. "Thank you for coming home, baby."

"Becky I was already with you remember no matter where we are in this world where always together." John said as he patted Becky on the head. "But sweetie I have something to asked you."

"What is it John?" Becky said.

"Becky…" John was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hold that thought." Becky said as she went to go answered the door for Tiff. (A/N: Tiff why?)

"Hey Becky you ready…" Tiff asked.

"Nah I'm not going I'm really tired." Becky lied so she could spend the day with John.

"Ok I'll seeya later Becky, ok you take it easy alright." Tiff said.

"I will don't worry…" Becky said as Tiff left and Becky closed the door. "Ok John go on with what you were gonna ask me about."

"Ok…" John said. "Becky how long have we've known each other?"

"At least two years, John why?" Becky asked.

"Just listen…" John said as he grabbed something out of his coat pocket. "Becky will you… marry me?" John said as he got one knee.

"Oh John…" Becky said as more tears came down her cheeks. "…"

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Some of the chapters after this might take awhile because I'll have to write them but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Well please read and review buh-bye! 


	21. Gain one thing Lose another

I hope you like this chapter, I really couldn't think of anything but as I thought I put this weird thing together I hope you like it! Oh JohnCenas gurls thanks for the review and I know how you feel about writing storys late at night but I can't wait for chapter 12. Well enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-One:**_

_**Gain one thing; Lose another**_

"John of course I will there wouldn't be anything else I rather do with my life then spend the rest of it with you." Becky said as she tried to stop crying.

John wrapped his arms around Becky and hugged her tightly. John then placed the diamond engagement ring on Becky's finger. Becky then stopped crying just to hold on to John. Becky looked up at John and kissed him.

Nothing really new happened in the beginning of the New Year except during the time near of the Royal Rumble. When two weeks before the Rumble John was going to be in the Rumble but after he qualified for it John was attacked by Kenzo, but all John really did when he got to the back was laugh at Kenzo. Which that surprised Becky, but John took care of Kenzo the week before the Rumble

During that Sunday John was eliminated but he was the last one to be eliminated but "The Animal" Batista eliminated him. John wasn't totally crushed. Becky was really pumped about something would really change her life forever. Becky went to the doctors on Monday the 31st of January but when she went she found out she was pregnant.

John was again speechless when he found out but he was also happy because he was going to be a daddy or so he thought, because on February 7th a Monday during one of Becky's segments on Raw. Becky was busy talking to Chris Benoit about something when Trish came out of nowhere and speared Becky to the ground and this wasn't even in the segment.

Becky was raced to the hospital and John was called soon after Becky was raced to the hospital, but when John got there Becky had already lost the baby. At least that's what the doctor said and it was true they ran test and Becky was no longer pregnant. Becky's heart was broken because she wasn't even a month pregnant and she had already lost the baby.

"Becky are you ok?" John said quietly.

"Oh John this is all my fault." Becky cried. "If I wasn't carrying the baby this would have never had happened." Becky cried as John drove them back to the hotel room.

"Becky it isn't you fault, it's Trish if she was so jealous of you none of this would have never had happened…" John said.

"But John it's still my fault…" Becky cried as John parked the jeep in a parking spot at the hotel.

"Becky look at me…" John said. "No matter what I will always love you, and no matter what happens to us down this crazy journey were on together you're still my fiancée and the women I love…" John kissed Becky on the forehead. "So come on let's go to the hotel room and get some sleep it's been a busy night."

Later that night Becky kept on having strange dreams about a baby and Trish. Becky just couldn't stand it anymore so she quietly got dressed and took a walk at six in the morning. John was still sound asleep or so we thought because he was wide awake as well because he had a dream about Becky that night.

Becky walked out of the hotel and it was somewhat frosty that morning so Becky took John's jacket with her. John got dressed and followed Becky.

'What is she up to?' John thought to himself as he put on his shirt. 'She took my coat… Hey!'

'God, why did this happen?' Becky thought to herself as she unlocked her truck door and jumped inside just to sit in her truck. "Was I born not to hold anything wonderful in my life?" The opening of one of her truck doors then cut her off.

"What about me?" John asked as he hopped into the passenger seat and hugged Becky.

"Oh hi sweetie did I wake you, if I did I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet but I guess I can't do that either." Becky said as fiddled with her cross necklace that John gave her.

"Oh sweetie be quiet, you didn't wake me I was already up…" John said as he watched her fiddle with her cross. "I was thinking if after the wedding you and me rethink the thing about having kids, ok…"

"I think that might be better because I wasn't really thinking about having kids in my future." Becky said as she put her feet on the dash. "But if I did have with anyone I would want them to be yours, because if there anything like you the world might be a better place."

"Becky… you know something if they're anything like you the world might have to put preps in hiding because those kids might kill them." John said as Becky gave him a strange look. "But still the world would be a better place cause your beautiful, funny, strong, fun to be around, and my angel and if you had kids I bet they'd be just like you in one way or another."

"John I love you." Becky said as she kissed John.

"I love you too baby…" John said as he kissed her back.

* * *

I hoped you like the chapter I wasn't really sure about the baby but whatever. I just hope you like the chapter! Well please read and review if you liked it. Thanks peace! 


	22. Another Year, Another Tournament

Thanks JohnCenasgurl for the review. I'm really amazed that you like this story so muchwell I hope it only gets better from here on out. Well enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:**_

_**Another Year, Another Tournament**_

"Becky, what are you doing?" John yelled outside of the bathroom door waiting for Becky. "Where gonna be later for SmackDown!"

"I'm almost done jeez!" Becky said as she walked out of the bathroom as she was putting on her necklace and her engagement ring. "Come on, now I'm waiting on you!"

"Oh be quiet." John said as he swatted Becky on the butt.

"Hey! Watch it mister!" Becky laughed.

"Do you know what the big surprise is that Teddy's been talking about lately on the planes?" John asked Becky.

"No why?" Becky asked.

"No reason I'm just curious." John said.

"Well curiosity killed the cat mister." Becky said.

"Well I'm gonna die wondering aren't I." John said.

"Shush!" Becky said.

John and Becky hopped into their vehicles because the Superstars had to caught planes to Japan later that night because next week they would be in Japan for the first time. John had a segment in the beginning of SmackDown talking about the Rumble and his future, but Teddy interrupted John.

"Hey playa, there's gonna be a tournament for the WWE Championship starting next week…" JBL and cabinet cut off Teddy.

JBL, Orlando Jordan, and Amy Webber entered the ring. JBL told John that the real champ was here but John just showed was the U.S. Title as it spun.

"What's the idea Teddy about this tournament?" JBL said getting in Teddy's face.

"Playa this tournament is for a Number 1 Contender spot for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 21 and next week John Cena and Orlando Jordan will go head to head in for the chance to be the Number 1 Contender." Teddy said as John looked at Orlando.

"Well if Orlando's in the tournament that's a whole other story, Teddy" JBL said with a stupid smirk on his face. "As for you Cena you don't stand a chance."

"Whatever, I'll still beat Orlando's ass anyways." John said. "Then I'll come after you." John said.

"…" Amy Webber cut off JBL.

"John Cena I have a question for you. What's up with Becky? Your so-called girlfriend." Amy said.

"Well she isn't my girlfriend… she's my fiancée." John said, as the crowd cheered.

"But she's so stupid why fall for a girl like that." Amy said as someone from the back came running from the back without his or her music come blasting through the arena but it was Becky.

"Hey Amy turn around." John said, as Amy turned around and Becky tackled her to the mat. Well that's when it all happened Orlando was going to try to hit John but John was ahead of him when John threw Orlando out of the ring. Amy somehow scratched her way out from under Becky, but Becky made another come back when she speared Amy right out of the ring. Becky got up off the ground and looked up in the ring where John was.

John picked JBL up for the FU and John nailed the FU. The audience went crazy as John took off his jersey and slid out of the ring and walked up in front of Becky and smiled at her. Becky and John walked to the back as the audience went crazy again.

"That was awesome!" Becky said as she hugged John.

"I can't believe you did that, girl. That was funny." John said with a laugh.

"Well I can't have her talking smack about me behind my back, I don't take shit like that." Becky said.

"I've noticed don't worry." John said with a smile on his face.

After SmackDown the Superstars all got on planes and headed overseas for a Japan Tour. Becky was still kind of upset still about the baby but something inside her didn't worry much she just worried about John what was in store for John this New Year. Would this tournament start a new thing for John?

Next week on Raw for Becky had a match against Trish for the Women's Championship. Becky was already pissed entering the match but her anger just got worse. This wasn't a wrestling match it was an all out brawl. Becky was so pissed she gave Trish a black eye and a fat lip from so many punches to Trish's face. Becky went for the FU and planted it perfectly on Trish and picked up the pin fall and the Women's Championship to go along with the Women's Hardcore Championship she already had.

Finally SmackDown was here the tournament had begun and tonight John would go against Orlando Jordan in the beginning of the tournament. Would John prevail?

Well duh! Johndefeated Orlando and advanced in the tournament and next week he would go against Booker T. Then the next week on SmackDown Johndefeated Booker T but at No Way Out John will face Kurt Angle John's long time enemy, but will John prevail this time?

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I have no idea, just kiddin' I'll seeya guys next time. Please read and review! Peace! 


	23. No Way Out For JBL!

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl and MB, Lila the Linker if flaming is what you do that's fine but in the words of John Cena "If you get people loving it, or even hating it, then you're making a statement." So thanks Lila also. I hope other people enjoy this chapter and the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_

_**No Way Out For JBL!**_

It was finally here John would go against Kurt Angle for the chance to be named the Number 1 Contender for the WWE Championship and the Number 1 Contender would face JBL at WrestleMania 21.

"John wake up now come on it's time to go! John have a match tonight for a Number 1 Contenders spot come on get up!" Becky said trying to get John but she couldn't so she rolled him off the bed onto the floor. He didn't wake up! "Oh God why now!"

"Chicken…" John said in his sleep.

"Ok… John there's a chicken in the car we have to get going right now!" Becky said as John woke up.

"Evil chicken!" John yelled.

"Ok good morning to you too but come on it's time to get going to the arena for No Way Out!" Becky said as she helped the sleepy John off the ground.

"Was I talking about chicken just a second ago?' John asked.

"Yes now come on Chicken Boy!" Becky said as she threw John's shoes and bag at him as she pushed John out the door.

Becky got John in the jeep and Becky drove John and herself to the arena.

"John sweetie wake up over there." Becky said as she was turning into the parking lot of the arena.

"Huh!" John said. "Oh hi, sorry I can't stop thinking about the dream I had last night."

"Was it the one with the Chickens?" Becky asked.

"NO!" John said. "It was about you…"

"About me?" Becky said.

"Yeah it was you and me at our wedding…" John said as he stared at Becky who had parked the jeep into a parking spot.

"Oh really what happened." Becky asked.

"You didn't show…" John said.

"Oh crap I knew I shouldn't have over slept." Becky laughed.

"No you showed up before the wedding and told me the wedding was off." John said as he looked at Becky with a lost gazed.

"Oh John it's just a dream, your mind's playing tricks on you so don't listen to them ok…" Becky said as she grabbed John's hand. "I love you I wouldn't leave you no matter what ok baby!"

"Ok babe!" John said as he gave Becky a kiss.

"So come on Mr. Worry-Wart." Becky said as she jumped out of the jeep. John climbed out of the jeep and wrapped his arms around Becky before they entered the arena.

"Listen, Becky when do you think we _should _get married?" John asked Becky looking into her eyes.

"Hum! I'll think about it now come on you got a Number 1 Contenders match to win tonight Mr. Cena!" Becky said as she grabbed John's hand and pulled him into the arena.

Later that night John did beat his long-time rival after a brutal match against Kurt Angle. Becky was so proud of John she started crying I even think John did too, but after his match Big Show had his match against JBL for the WWE Championship in the first even _Barded Wired Steel Cage Match_. Which The Big Show didn't win because JBL somehow found a way to beat The Big Show by climbing out from under the ring after he went through it after The Big Show chock slammed JBL into the mat. JBL was trying to exit the building but that didn't happen thanks to Batista and John. Batista took out the cabinet and John took out JBL when John launched JBL through the stage.

John and Batista then stared each other down. It was on weird night at No Way Out! John headed backstage were he saw Becky asleep on the couch in his locker room. John sat on the ended on the couch by Becky's feet and put her legs on his lap. John tapped Becky on the shin a couple times, nothing happened. He tapped Becky on the thigh, nothing happened. John then got up and started tickling Becky and that woke her up. She was laughing hysterically from John. John then picked her up.

"Hey baby wake up…" John said.

"No I can't I'm dead…" Becky said.

"Oh really I wonder if I tickle you again you'll come back to life." John said as he teased Becky.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok… don't even think about it I'm awake." Becky said. "Oh I have figure out the perfect time to have the wedding… how about July?"

"Sure… sounds good." John said as he hugged Becky again.

"I love you too baby…" Becky said as she kissed John on the top of the head. "John can we go?"

"Yep let's get going sweetie…" John said, as Becky and him left the arena and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

I'm getting kind of confused on writing some of the new chapters so if you can please wait awhile cause it might take a while for the next chapters I wish I could get them faster but I have to look in to some stuff that happen after No Way Out like on SmackDown I have a idea what happen but the way I want it to go might take some time to put together. So thanks for you time. Peace Out and please read and review... 


	24. That Won’t Happen I Promise

Thanks for the review JohnCenasgurl and happy fourth to you and everyone else. I guess it didn't take me that long but it might take me a while on others but knowing me it might not but oh well. Please enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_

_**That Won't Happen I Promise**_

Next week on SmackDown, JBL was having a little party but some party crashers came along for the ride. John and The Big Show interrupted the party. Then soon after JBL was crawling back up the aisles he was greeted by Teddy. Teddy then announced that later that night JBL and Orlando Jordan would go face to face with John Cena and The Big Show. It was so funny how John and The Big Show had crashed the party of JBL's but it was all worth it, but before John's match Becky had a segment of her own against Orlando. Becky was with Tiff and some of the other SmackDown Divas.

"Yeah Tiff… but did you guys see what happen out in the ring just a moment ago with John that was hilarious." Becky was interrupted by Orlando grabbing her by the arm.

"What the hell's up with your stupid boyfriend?" Orlando asked.

"Can't anybody get it straight he's my fiancée, see!" Becky said as she shoved the ring in Orlando's face.

"Whatever, doesn't he have any respect for the WWE Champion: JBL?" Orlando asked. Becky gave him an annoyed look.

"Well for that son of a bitch JBL no!" Becky said. "See O.J. John doesn't respect people like JBL because they're to caught up in themselves. John fights for the fans and he's lucky to see them, not the other way around. so get the hell out of my face and start walkin' boy because you got a match against John and The Big Show later tonight and you don't want to be in a bad condition before that match now don't you."

"What will you do?" Orlando asked.

"I'll kick your ass, jackass!" Becky growled.

"Becky calm down… it would be a shame to say that Orlando got his ass kicked by you." Tiff said as she tried to make Becky calm down.

"Your right but that ain't a bad thing on my part." Becky said as she tried to punch Orlando but Tiff stopped her.

"Becky let John kick Orlando's ass, what do you say." Tiff said.

"You're right, John will kick Orlando's ass around this arena and back." Becky said as she gave a devilish smirk to Orlando. He walked away slowly. "Yeah you better be walkin' away you sorry CLB!"

Later that night John and The Big Show's match had start and Orlando was mostly the only one getting the shit beat out of him. John would end up planting the FU on Orlando to pick up the win for The Big Show and him, but after the match John jumped up on Show and hugged him. Which in the back scared Becky. Teddy knocked on John's locker room door when John got backstage.

"Come in!" John said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Hey John what do you think about next week you and Orlando Jordan one-on-one for the U.S. Title?" Teddy asked.

"Sure sounds good." John said as Becky knocked one the door. "Come in!"

"Hey Teddy…" Becky said as Teddy left John's locker room.

"Hello Becky." Teddy said as he shut the door behind him.

"John?" Becky said as looked John up and down. "What just happen?"

"I just took a shower Beck, duh!" John said.

"Well I guessed that but about Teddy…" Becky said.

"Oh, next week Orlando and me go head-to-head for the U.S. Title." John said.

"Oh ok sounds good…" Becky said as John sat on the couch.

John let out a breathe of exhaustion. Becky sat on the couch beside him and hugged him as he almost fell asleep. "Hey baby are you ok?"

"Yep I'm fine I'm just tired." John said as his tired blue eyes stared into Becky's.

"Hey why don't you get changed and we'll head out baby." Becky said as she stood up to leave John's locker room so he could change, but John grabbed Becky by the waist before she left the room.

"Look baby someday when you walk down that aisle I swear you'll won't regret the day you'll say, 'I do'." John said as he looked into Becky's eyes.

"I know that John… would you please stop worrying about that dream baby please. It was just a dream it's not real ok…" Becky said as her blue eyes turned very consider.

"Ok… but…" Becky cut off John by pressing her index finger to his lips.

"Shush don't say another word ok… I love you John, baby no matter what ok." Becky said as she moved her finger.

"Ok… I love you." John said.

"I love you too baby…" Becky said as she left John's locker room so he could change. "I'll be in my locker room when you're done ok."

"Ok." John said as he shut the door.

Becky walked down the hallway to her locker room. She opened the door and sat down on a chair by a desk. She laid her head on the desk and took a quick nap, but she quickly drifted into dreamland. As soon as that happen John rubbed her shoulders and woke her up.

"Becky wake up sweetie." John said as Becky woke up.

"Huh! Oh hi you ready?" Becky asked.

"Yep let's get a move on." John said.

"Uh John do you still remember the dream you had about me?" Becky asked.

"Yeah why?" John asked back.

"What happen?" Becky asked.

"Well, I'm all ducked out in a tux and you suppose to wear this sexy wedding dress." John said. "Well you race into my room and your not wearing the dress but you are wearing this top and some jeans but you slap me in the face and say the weddings off and then I wake up."

"Oh jeez nice dream." Becky said. "I better start practicing my slap, come here…" John gave Becky a look. "Sorry baby… I'm just a little scared about your dream, but don't worry that won't happen I promise."

"Ok girl now let me smack you." John said.

"What?" Becky yelled.

"Come here…" John said as kissed Becky.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well I don't have anything else to say so peace out and please R&R! 


	25. I’m Worried About You!

Thanks JohnCenasgurl for the review and don't worry about Becky she just a litte paranoid at times, would you worry if your guy had a dream about you leaving him.Well maybe not but Becky wouldn't leave John unless John did something to her and I don't think that will happen unless one of divas goes to far and Becky will just have to kick some ass now won't she. Well thanks for the review again.Well I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Twenty-Five.**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:**_

_**I'm Worried About You!**_

SmackDown's big main event for this week was finally here John Cena VS Orlando Jordan for the U.S. Title. Becky was all hyped up just like John. John walked out to the ring with an amazing pop from the crowd. Becky was in the back going crazy. Then Orlando came out. The match finally started the momentum switched from time to time but when John was going to go for the FU Doug and Danny Basham came out and distracted John long enough for JBL to get over to the other side of the ring. John yelled at Doug and Danny after wiping their Asses but as John went to go get Orlando he was then hit up side the head with the WWE Championship Title thanks to JBL. Orlando picked up the win and the U.S. Spinner.

In the back Becky was struggling to get out of Tiff and Charlie's grip. Becky couldn't believe that, that bastard JBL cheated for Orlando to get the U.S. Title away from John. John was rubbing his head trying to figure out what just happened, till he looked up the aisle and saw that jackass JBL doing John's trademark "You Can't See Me" and Orlando holding his trademark U.S. Spinner Championship. After JBL left, Becky went down to the ring where John was walking back up the aisle until he saw her. Becky just watched him walk right past her. Becky walked to the back with John as he headed to his locker room Becky followed.

John laid on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. Becky walked in the locker room as quietly as possible.

"John…" Becky said, as she was interrupted right then and there.

"What!" John yelled.

"Baby… don't worry about it ok please don't go running off like the last time you lost the U.S. Title. Remember something baby at WrestleMania 21 you can take that WWE Championship from JBL and that will be the ultimate revenge and you know it." Becky said as she kneeled beside the couch and beside John. "I love you, and you just can't act this way John. I feel for you I really do but John last time you lost you had this stupid storyline that scared the shit out of me and your not gonna scare me like that again do you hear me John." Becky stared at John till he turned to look at her.

"Becky… I just hate having these rivalries because I'm worried about you…" John said. Becky just wrapped her arms around John.

"Stop worrying about me ok. I can take care of myself if they mess with me then I'll kick their Asses and you know I can John." Becky said as she held John close. "Listen I just don't want you hurt again cause I need you beside me ok…"

"Ok baby." John said as he kissed Becky on the cheek.

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short but don't worry I'll make up for that in the next chapter don't worry. Please read and review and I'll seeya guys later. Peace! 


	26. Time Flies When You’re Having Fun

Thanks JohnCenasgurl and CenasAngel16 for reviewing and being there since the beginning. I'm gald you like the story and I hope you keep on liking it so enjoy chapter Twenty-Six!_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

**_Chapter Twenty-Six:_**

**_Time Flies When You're Having Fun_**

John still being very uneasy about losing the title was late for SmackDown next week, which got Becky to start worrying again but Teddy assured her that he was coming he would be just a little late. The first thing that happen on SmackDown was a JBL speech that everyone was mostly sleeping through until JBL got a trash can to put in the ring. Becky suddenly ran into the ring but was stop by Orlando, Danny, and Doug. Becky had to watch the horrible sight of John's Spinner getting destroyed. Orlando then got the original U.S. title back and it was all good to The Cabinet, but Becky felt horrible watching The Cabinet destroy John's price. Becky could do nothing and she knew it. She got out of the ring as a tear fell down her cheek. She quietly walked to the backstage area.

Becky opened the door to John locker room and waited for him to show but that wouldn't be too long since he showed soon after the incident with JBL and the U.S. Spinner. Josh Mathews met John, but like John was happy to see Josh. John had a metal pipe in hand as he stepped foot on to the arena's grounds.

"If you don't mind Josh I got some business to take care of." John said as he entered the arena with the metal pipe in hand.

John walked to the ring and grabbed a mic.

"I'm like all the rest of you, I am sick and tired of JBL. It seems if he likes to break titles, I like to break _faces._ There's a code that I live by I-for-I, they wanna get in my business I wanna get in their business. JBL get your ass out here where gonna settle this right now!" John growled, as Teddy came into the ring.

"Cena I saw what JBL did, but you're gonna have to want till WrestleMania playa." Teddy said as John was getting pissed.

"When it comes to this you're either part of the solution or you part of the problem and since you're not gonna let JBL come out… then you're part of the problem!" John said, as he picked Teddy up and planted Teddy with the FU. John then leaves the ring more pissed than ever.

Later that night during JBL and Orlando's tag team title match against the champions Eddie and Rey. John comes out after JBL and Orlando were disqualified for hitting Rey with a chair. John attacks The Cabinet and he FU's Orlando while JBL ran into the crowd for safety. Next week was a whole lot different because Teddy announced that John could not lay a hand on JBL and if John did he would forfeit at WrestleMania 21, but John could touch JBL if they were in a match together and later that evening Danny, Doug, and JBL would go against Eddie, Rey, and John.

Before their match JBL decided to mess with John's head a little.

"People like you don't make it to a level like me, people like you have your little families. Where your mama slept with the grocery store man to pay for your groceries where your mama spent most of her time on her back, but that isn't gonna change with you is it John when you marry Becky what's gonna happen then huh!" JBL said.

"Nothing because I love Becky and you can't change that JBL, but listen you're just a jackass and when you get out there in that ring and the bell rings, I'm gonna kick your ass!" John said as he walked away with a smirk on his face

The match ended with Eddie, Rey, and John winning but John wanted more when JBL was gonna hit him with the chair John came back with the chair in hand but he couldn't hit JBL now the ending bell had rung. Suddenly, behind John came running Danny Basham but John was already ahead of him. John hit Danny in the face with the steel chair and then again on the back. John's anger had got the best of him that day. He turned around towards JBL and sat the chair down beside JBL and did "You Can't See Me" to JBL. Then John picked up the chair and threw it aside then John left.

"John are you ok…" Becky asked.

"I'm fine…I just need to get some sleep you wanna come with…" John asked her.

"Sure let's get a move on babe!" Becky said as they headed for the hotel.

Another great SmackDown was finally here, but tonight JBL and John Cena would have a debate against each other, which eventually turned into a Make Fun of JBL Fest, because Teddy told JBL and John that if JBL hit John, John could fight back. John did everything in his power to make JBL tick and John almost succeeded but JBL kept his cool after all the things John did to JBL like: spray painted "JBL Sucks" on JBL's Limo, cut JBL's tie, ruined JBL's cowboy hat by putting water in it then putting the watered filled hat back on JBL's head, and spray painted the word "F-U" on JBL's shirt. Leaving JBL in the ring soaking wet and looking ridiculous.

John headed to the back laughing his head off and then he met up with Becky who was laughing on the ground. John looked at her when she realized who was looking at her she stopped. John helped Becky off the ground.

"Where you watching that?" John asked.

"No, John I was watching cabbage." Becky said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh be quiet you turkey." John said as he hugged Becky.

"I think you left the whole crowd laughing and on their feet." Becky said as she looked at John with a smile knowing this might be the new WWE Champion. 'I can't believe it after three times with the U.S. Title he finally gets another shot at the WWE Championship but this time at the biggest stage of them all: WrestleMania.'

"What is it Becky?" John asked the girl that had been standing there staring at him for the past minute or so.

"Oh nothing I just realize in two weeks you'll be going against that bastard JBL, beating him, and taking the WWE Championship." Becky said as she smiled at John.

"Yeah it's gonna be amazing when I win but you have to realize something Becky he's held it the longest even though he's a total bitch. You have to realize he knows how to get the job done." John said as Becky and him walked to his locker room.

"Sometime I wish he didn't have that stupid title and that you already had it." Becky said as she looked at John. "You've worked so hard over these years you deserve this shot more than anyone."

"Beck, listen you know as well as I do that I wouldn't have been this good if it wasn't for the one's who have come before me and taught me what they know." John said as he looked back at her. "You taught me one thing too."

"What is that John?" Becky asked.

"You taught me never to forget where I came from and to never forget who I really am." John said.

"I taught you that I thought Hogan or Piper told you that?" Becky said as she raised an eyebrow to John.

"Nope you did…" John said as he hugged Becky tightly. Becky held on to her fiancée as tight as she could. John kissed the top of Becky head and then let her go. "Hey let's go get something to eat and then will go back to the hotel."

"Ok let's get going then." Becky said as she entered her locker room and grabbed her book bag. "Holy shit what the hell is this." Becky was looking at a white box on her coffee table. John entered Becky's locker room with a smile on his face.

Becky sat on the couch and picked up the box and opened it to see a beautiful wedding dress. Becky eyes filled with tears as she looked up at John and as she put the box back down and wrapped her arms around John. John wrapped his arms around Becky as well.

"Oh thank you John. It so beautiful, but how did you know I was wanting one like that." Becky asked John. John grabbed the magazine off the couch that was bridals magazine. John flipped to the page with the dress Becky circle a couple nights ago.

"You've been so busy with the wedding getting things planned and all. I just thought it would be my honor and privilege to buy the wedding dress that you been busy looking at." John said as he sat down beside Becky on the couch. John grabbed Becky left hand he stared at the ring on her finger. "Don't give up in me ok. No matter what happens at WrestleMania and beyond." John stared at Becky one last time before he kissed her.

Next week was finally here on Raw, Becky had to defend the women's title one last time against Trish but something happen before hand. Whoever held the women's title at the end of the night would be facing Christy Hemme at WrestleMania, which kind of pissed Becky off. Becky went to the ring as focused as she could be.

As the match started Becky had the upper hand but that didn't last when Becky was rammed into the steel post and the steel steps. Trish threw Becky back into the ring before the ref called an eight count. Trish went for the cover but Becky kicked out. Becky tried to get up but her head was throbbing so bad she could hardly stand. Becky finally stood up the crowd was cheering for her. Becky tried for her patented sidekick but Trish blocked it and Chick Kick Becky in the side of the head as Becky hit the mat. Trish went for the cover and grabbed a handful of Becky's pants. Becky had lost the Women's Title to her rival Trish and her sense of consciousness. Becky got to her knees and pointed at Trish and glared at the slut walking up the ramp with Becky's title.

Trish just gave Becky a stuck up look as she was booed out of ringside. Becky on the other hand needed help getting to the back because of her head. Becky sat on her couch of her locker room and looked at the Women's Hardcore Championship lying on her lap. All the matches she had defending with that title under her name was wonderful and all but there was no real competition for her. Her cell suddenly rang as her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hello." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hey babe, great match. You'll get her next time." John said.

"I guess, but when will that be baby?" Becky asked.

"I hope soon." John said. "Do you have anything later tonight?"

"I think… but I'll come to the hotel after that ok…" Becky said as listened to Trademarc in the background on the other end of John's cell.

"Ok Marc… hey baby I got to go ok… hey listen I'll see you when you get back to the hotel ok." John said.

"Ok baby… be good baby." Becky said.

"Ok I will bye…" John said as Becky and John hung up.

'Oh I have a segment with Stacy a little later. I guess I'll go find Stacy.' Becky thought to herself. She left her locker room and headed for the women's locker room where Stacy was. "Hey Stacy!"

"Hey Becky… you ready for this segment?" Stacy asked.

"I guess." Becky said as Stacy and her walked out of the locker room and out into the hall where they would meet up with Randy Orton later for the whole segment to work.

"You ready girls." The camera guy asked.

"As ready as ever." Becky said.

"Ok they ready one, two, three…" The camera guy said as the camera started rolling.

"Stacy how are you doing since… Randy…" Becky asked Stacy.

"I think it was best for us…" Stacy said as Becky looked a little confused and a little concussed.

"Are you crazy? That asshole Randy Orton RKO'd you in the middle of the ring and you think it's for the best!" Becky yelled.

"Becky please don't get all fired up for my sake." Stacy said as Randy walked up behind Stacy.

"Yeah Becky don't get fired up for her sake…" Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Stacy get out of here…" Becky yelled as Stacy walked out of there.

"Becky how are you sweetie?" Randy said as he moved Becky's hair out off of her shoulder. Becky just glared at Randy. "Hey Beck let's go somewhere later…"

"How 'bout if you roll over and die?" Becky said as she glared an icier glareat Randy.

"Now Becky calm down girl don't need to get violent like you do…" Randy said as Becky started to get pissed. Becky snapped, she tackled Randy and started punching him in the face. Thank god for security and referees. Two security and three refs grabbed Becky and held her back as Randy crawled away with his tail between his legs.

"Yeah you better be crawling away you son of a bitch!" Becky growled.

Later that night John came to the Raw arena and got Becky and took her back to the hotel. John and Becky went to bed straight after they got back to the hotel.

"So tell me what happen." John said as Becky changed her shirt.

"I just had a segment and beat up Randy that's all, nothing new." Becky said as she laid on the bed by John.

"Ok…" John said as he stared at Becky laying on the bed drifting asleep. She finally did go to sleep. "Night Becky." John kissed Becky on the forehead and he let the tired Becky sleep.

* * *

This is probably be my longest chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review... Peace 


	27. WrestleMania 21 Is Here!

It's here the one match that changed John's life forever WrestleMania 21. (starts dancing around her room) Ok enough. Thanks for the review JohnCenasgurl. Thanks for all the other people that read chapter Twenty-Six. I hope you like this chapter. **_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**_

_**WrestleMania 21 Is Here!**_

Do you want to know what happen on the last SmackDown before WrestleMania 21? Well if you do well nothing really happens except John gets arrested. Now calm down please, we don't want another riot. It's a storyline I think. JBL gets some cops that I think are cops but probably really aren't and JBL gets these cops to arrest our John for vandalism. Bull! Sorry, back to Thursday. Well John fights to get out of these cops grip but it doesn't work the cops strapped the cuffs on John. They walk John out of the ring and JBL's running his mouth about how he's still better than John. JBL pokes John's crest and that gets John pissed as John tries to fight but how can you fight with you hands cuffed behind your back.

JBL says some more shit and then kicks John in the balls. Which sends the Doctor Of Thuganomics to his knees. JBL leaves ringside with a toothy grin on his face, but we leave John with the cops as SmackDown went off the air for that night. John was took to the back were he was released amazingly. Haha! Never mind!

"John are you ok…" Becky said as she stared at John as she tried not to laugh.

"Be quiet Miss Cutie!" John said as he walked kind of funny to his locker room. Becky was trying so hard not to laugh but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"John… is… little… John ok…" Becky said as she laughed even harder.

"Oh why I ought!" John said as he grabbed Becky.

"Let go! Please John don't!" Becky said John started to tickle her. Becky was very helpless now. "Stop John stop it now!" Becky started laughing and John tickled her harder. Becky thought of one thing before she was totally gone. Becky quickly kissed John on the lips. John immediately stopped tickling Becky and deepened the kiss. Becky broke the kiss as John started kissing Becky on the neck. "Whoa cowboy stop, John listen to me…"

"Huh!" John said as he looked at Becky.

"John I want you to know that I'm gonna be go this Saturday, because me and Tiff have to shoot a video for are new single ok…" Becky said.

"How long will it take?" John asked as he got off of Becky. Becky got off the floor.

"All day and I mean all day like from eight to midnight. I know it sounds stupid but my record manager wants a perfect video." Becky said as she sat on the couch.

"What the hell is up with that? You've had four videos before this and they turned out great." John said as he sat by Becky.

"Yeah I know but if I don't do this shooting then no new albums from now on, so I guess I have to do this." Becky said as she looked at John.

"Yeah I guess… but will you be at WrestleMania?" John asked.

"Yes I will don't worry." Becky said. "I couldn't miss my fifth WrestleMania now could I. Even though I'm not in it I can't miss it for the world because my man is facing JBL for the WWE Championship." John just smiled. "For all we've been though you made it easier to escape from the real world and this crazy job." Becky turned to John and kissed him one last time. She broke the kiss again. "John, July better hurry up and get here!"

Finally WrestleMania was here. I smell my crazy dance coming. Ok I'm sorry back to the important part. John was trying to get the dragons out of his stomach. Becky watched the Doctor Of Thuganomics pace around his locker room for about two hours before his match started. Becky was busy trying to watch the other matches but was distracted by John.

"John come sit down by me for a second." Becky said as John sat down but was still nervous.

"Becky please let me run around the arena once I have to get it out of my system." John said.

"Listen you can run to the ring when you're called ok…" Becky said as she muted the TV. Which was Shawn Michaels VS Kurt Angle. "Baby now it's time to listen. Look you have to be focused when you walk out there ok you can't be this worried man sitting beside me ok. Listen John, take a couple breaths and listen to your heartbeat. It's a steady beat that won't stop and if it does your in trouble but listen to that and when you think you're done just think of that last heartbeat in your mind and kick out it's as simple as that." Becky looked at the now focused and calm John Cena.

"Ok… I think I'm better." John said.

"Good!" Becky smiled. There was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes John!" Yelled one of the security guys.

"Ok!" John said as he stood up and walked to the door. Becky got off the couch and looked at John. John turned around and walked to Becky and kissed her one last time for good luck.

"Good luck baby!" Becky said as she hugged John. Then John headed for the ring. 'Good luck!'

Finally the match started JBL got John in a headlock at first and then it went on from there. John somehow got out of the headlock and knocked JBL to the mat with a shoulder block, but as John's momentum increased John ran straight into JBL's boot. JBL comes running out of the corner and straight at John hitting him with a shoulder knock down. JBL goes for the punches and all out abusing John. JBL then starts going for neck breakers after two of them JBL goes for the cover but John kicks out. Then JBL starts choking John with the ropes. John and JBL then started trading right hands there for awhile but JBL's momentum picks up and he Irish Whips John into he corner which John quickly raced out of and ran to the ropes. JBL then plants John with a Spine Buster. JBL goes for another cover and John kicks out again, after the second kick out JBL picks up John and plants John with another neck breaker.

JBL tries another cover but John kicks out again. JBL starts kicking John in the face, but John gets on his feet and tries to fight back but JBL thumbs John in the eye. JBL then Irish Whips John into the cornet and JBL clotheslines John, and then John falls straight to the mat, which also knocks the wind out of John. JBL again hits John with his forearm knocking John back to the mat.

JBL goes for the cover but all John could do to stop the three count was to put his leg on the bottom rope. JBL started again with another beating to John. JBL Irish Whips John into the ropes and JBL gets John into the Sleeper Hold. John started scratching and clawing JBL just to get out of the Sleeper Hold. John somehow out of nowhere picks up JBL and slams him back to the mat. John had a lot of pain in his back as he tried to stand back up, but we all know John would suck it up somehow like he's done in the past and that's what Becky was hoping on. John was now battling back with the rights. Out of desperation JBL grabs John by the belt and throws John out of the ring. JBL got out of the ring and planted another neck breaker on John but this time you heard the moan of agony from John Cena. JBL then threw John back in the ring then JBL got back in as well.

JBL goes for another cover but our boy John Cena kicked out again making JBL very pissed. JBL then puts John on the top turnbuckle and Superplex's John off the turnbuckle with a tremendous thud and another groan from John. John was now trying to get some feeling back in his arm. JBL covers John and again John kicks out maybe what Becky told him paid off. JBL was getting very frustrated now. He was now going to the top rope, which he normally never did but John catches JBL in mid-air. Both contenders where now down as the ref went for the ten-count. John rolls to the ropes as he tries to get back on his feet. John again started fighting back. John's momentum increased this for the best. John Irish Whipped JBL into the ropes and lifts JBL up for a Big Back Body Drop.

John then did the Three-Point Stances and then tackles JBL to the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" John yelled at JBL. Then John Irish Whips JBL into the ropes and Hip Tosses JBL back to the mat. Then John lifted JBL up for the Side Slam and mailed it. John kneeled down in front of JBL. "You can't see me!" John then bounced off the ropes and nailed the Five Knuckle Shuffle. John pumped it up and almost got the FU right away if JBL hadn't have kicked John in the face. JBL was going for the Clothesline From Hell when John ducked out of the way and picked JBL up for the FU, then the cover, the pin fall, and then the WWE Championship.

John hit his knee when the ref handed him the WWE Title. John couldn't believe he had just won the WWE Championship. He then celebrated with the Chain Gang and headed back to the back where Becky was almost crying.

"Oh John!" Becky said as she jumped into John arms. "I'm so proud of you…" Becky cried.

"Thanks girl…" John said as he hugged Becky tightly. "I can't believe I did it. I was almost worried there for a second."

"I never lost hope in you baby." Becky said as she kissed John on the lips. "Hey let's go celebrate."

"Alright let's go." John said as John and Becky headed to his locker room.

Well all I can say is congratulations John Cena. We all hope you have a great long title run.

* * *

Well thanks for reading folks. They head to John's locker room too much I think but oh well! John won that's the important thing. I just don't know how to go on with the next chapters. Please give me a helping hand folks I mean I can skip ahead but if you got any ideas I'll listen. Please read and review and any ideas you have for the next chapters the way I should go. I'll seeya guys later Peace! 


	28. Drafted To Raw!

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl and CenasAngel16 the wedding I'm not to sure how to do that still so I'll lead up to that and I'm going with the John moving to Raw. More up to speed I think. So I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**_

_**Drafted To Raw!**_

Ok a little recap ok John gets this new spinner, beats JBL again at Judgment Day, uh beats Carlito and Matt Morgan with Big Show at John's last SmackDown! Whoa hold up what! Ok, ok I'll tell you now John has been drafted to Raw and he was the first one drafted to cool huh… oh wait what's Becky going to say. Uh! Run!

"I gots to know. Who is it?" Jericho yelled into the mic. After a long wait John's music fills the Raw arena. Jericho's mouth drops to the ground and so does Becky's, who was in the back watching from her locker room. "I can't believe it John Cena. How did this happen?"

"Well I got the call and they say John Cena's officially Raw and here I am." John said. "And I'm here to tell the Chain Gang The Champ is here!"

"Well John to be correct the two champs are here." Jericho said.

"Well Jericho here's to all of Raw: If you want some, come get some!" John said as Christian's music hit. Tomko was also with Christian. Christian got in the ring and id a bad impersonation of a rap of whatever that was, but John came back with some amazing freestyle. A couple minutes of freestyle and it came down to the funniest line of the night.

"Well for old time sake here's a five second pose." John then counted it down to the bird. Which pissed Christian off. A fight then broke out when Christian threw a punch at John and then it started Christian was gonna knock John out of the ring but John was ahead of Christian when he flipped Christian right out of the ring. Then Tomko started in on the fight, which he probably shouldn't have because Tomko then got FU'd. Jericho exited the ring first because he was too busy laughing. John was busy in the ring still because the crowd wouldn't let him go, but finally John got out of the ring. He headed to the back.

Becky was sitting on the couch staring shocked out of her wits at the TV. She couldn't believe she was watching the first drafted pick and it was John Cena. Her whole life changed and so did John's when he stepped through those curtains. She then heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Becky asked, as she stared at the TV one last time.

"It's me girl!" John said.

"Ok hold on!" Becky said as she unlocked her door for John to come in.

"What the… was your door just locked?" John asked confused.

"Like I trust anyone here on Raw!" Becky said as she stared at John. She had another knock on her door as she turned form John and answered it. "Yo John I'll be back I got a segment so just sit back and watch…"

"Ok Beck!" John said as he sat down on the couch and watched the TV.

Becky was now in the women's locker room with Stacy, Maria, Christy, and Candice. Becky was tying her sneakers when she heard Candice talking about John.

"It's cool having John on Raw now because we have the cutest champions ever." Candice said as Becky stood up with a glare on her face. "You have to admit it John is cute he's got a nice…"

"Ok Candice shut the hell up ok! I had enough with Dawn trying to make me pissed about John but listen I'll tell you and the rest of you right now, John and me have something going on and I won't let any of you gals take that away from me. Do you understand?" Becky growled.

"Ok Becky sorry…" Candice said as Stacy, Maria, and Christy backed off.

"Good!" Becky said as she left the locker room to go to the ring to face Victoria.

"I guess Becky means business now that John's on Raw, well I just hope Becky can focus during here match against Victoria." J.R. said.

"Yeah last week Victoria went crazy. I guess if I would have known Victoria would act like this, I would have picked her but I guess not." Jerry Lawler said as Becky's fireworks went off and then her music hit. Becky walked into the ring looking very focused but also very pissed. Then Victoria came out and got in the ring. The ref rung the bell and the match started with Becky taking out her frustration by punching Victoria in the face and enjoying it. Ref then got Becky off of Victoria but Becky now went to her swinging DDT and Becky nailed it on Victoria. Becky went for the cover but only made it a two count because she was so pissed she wanted something to take out more of her frustration on Victoria. Becky then picked Victoria up for her impersonation of the FU and planted it on Victoria then Becky went for the cover and got the pin fall.

The ref raised Becky's hand and then went back to Victoria who was trying to wake up. Becky walked back up the ramp and started at Victoria in the ring halfway concussed. Becky walked into the back to get a drink of water when John walked up behind her.

"Becky what is it?" John asked. Becky turned around and faced John with a stare that almost scared Becky as much as it did John.

"John I just didn't believe it would be you. These drafted things have had the weirdest toll on our life. Throwing me from one show to another and leaving me tired the whole time and leaving us to pick up the pieces. John I either want to go to SmackDown or either stay with you I can't do this anymore. I can't be on both shows anymore." Becky said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Becky is this what's this is about it about the draft. Becky don't worry and I've talked to Vince earlier today when I got the call and he said that you are now on Raw, but there's gonna be this whole storyline deal about you and which show your gonna be on." John said.

"Oh goodie!" Becky said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I'm just glad I get to be with you still, but it's kind of awkward seeing you on Mondays instand of Thursdays."

"Yeah it is but this time I'm live!" John said as he flashed his arms out.

"John… don't!" Becky said as she gave John a look.

"So are you all better now!" John asked.

"Yeah I am." Becky said. "At least where getting closer to the wedding."

"That's true and the wedding night." John said as he gave Becky a little devilish smile.

"Oh John stop that!" Becky said.

"Oh shit I forgot I have to go to Mr. Bischoff's office like now! Bye Beck I'll seeya in a sec!" John said as he raced to Bischoff's office.

"Bye!" Becky said as she headed to her locker room.

Eric Bischoff stepped into his office and saw John sitting on the couch.

"I've been waiting all night to talk to you." Eric said as he walked up to John and held out his hand to John, who didn't shake Eric's hand. "Well it's nice to have you on Raw. I think were gonna have an amazing partnership…"

"Whoa Mr. Bischoff. I mean it 2005 and all if that's what you do that's you business but that isn't me." John said.

"John, John I don't think you understand me, but I was wondering if you could join my crusaders to take down ECW once and for all." Eric asked.

"See Eric that isn't me ok." John said as he was about to leave but Eric stopped him.

"John I don't think you know who I am. I can't either help you or not." Eric said.

"Mr. Bischoff I don't play politics ok." John said as John tried to walk away but Eric wasn't about to let him go.

"John, I don't think you know who I am?" Eric said.

"I know exactly who you are because Monday Night Nitro was the spot but at nine o'clock we'd turn it to Raw which beat you ninety weeks in ratings." John said with a smile. Which pissed Eric off. "So you got four more drafted picks and maybe then you can find a friend." John then left Eric's office and headed back to Becky's locker room. What will happen next week find out next time?

* * *

I'm not really sure how to put this but if that isn't the real lines then I'm sorry because that happen a month ago and my memory can't remember what people really said about a month ago so if you have an speacifics on what happen during that month because I watched them I just can't remember really what happen I remember stuff like next week John and Jericho goagainst Christian and Tomko and Jericho betrays John but that's about it so just refresh my memory on what happen last month duringthe draft with John. Sothanks and read and review!  
P.S.Just email me the infomy email's onMy Profile so just do that please thanks. Peace 


	29. Jericho’s an Ass Clown

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, and MissPhilippinesSuperStar. I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**_

_**Jericho's an Ass Clown**_

"John come on this isn't SmackDown this is Raw, this is live dude." Becky yelled trying to wake up John.

" What is it?" John said rolling on his side then covering his head with a pillow. "You can't see me!"

"Yes I can but the rest of the Chain-Gang won't if you don't get up!" Becky said, as she sat on John. "Get up!"

"Ok, ok, ok just get off of me!" John said. Becky got off of John and laid beside him.

"Babe please come on…" Becky put her hand on John's arm. He lifted the pillow up and hit Becky with the pillow. "Hey watch it, John!"

"Oh really!" John said, as he got out of bed.

"Yeah really." Becky said, as she stared at John. John gave her a smile then he jumped back on top of Becky and kissed her. Becky grabbed the back of John's head and held onto the kiss longer.

Later that day, people were getting things ready for Raw that night. Becky was trying to find John but she couldn't find him so she looked in catering and he was sitting at a table with YJStinger in front of him. He was staring straight at it but when Becky grabbed it his eyes didn't move with the can.

"John what is it?" Becky asked.

"Huh! Oh hi… oh it's nothing I'm just thinking about Raw…" John said, as he looked at the table going back into thought. Becky sat down beside him and stared at the thinking Doctor of Thuganomics.

"Penny for your thoughts…" Becky said, as she got John's attention.

"I was just wondering how am I gonna do this." John said, as looked at his hands.

"What do you mean?" Becky asked.

"Well how is this gonna go, like my Raw career. Who will I face, what's next for this SmackDown groupie?" John said, as Becky grabbed his hand.

"Will you look at yourself, John, baby listen you can do anything ok. You can wrestle anyone that comes your way. Just believe in yourself and trust me you can do this I promise. Ok!" Becky said, as John looked at her.

"Your right. I should believe in myself, I mean I didn't quit. I think I can do this." John said.

"That's my man." Becky said, as she kissed John on the cheek. "I'll seeya later ok."

"Ok bye babe." John said, as he watched Becky walk away. "Yo what up!"

"What?" Becky said, as she turned around.

"Can I have me Stinger?" John asked.

"Oh sorry…here!" Becky said, as she handed John the YJStinger.

"Now get out of here!" John said.

"Seeya oh and I love you too, Mr. Meanie!" Becky said with smile.

"Oh shush!" John said as he almost threw an apple at Becky.

"Jeez!" Becky said as she walked to her locker room.

Finally Raw started and everyone heard that Chris Jericho wanted a shot at John's WWE Championship Title, but at Vengeance it would be John Cena V.S. Christian. Becky was surprised Chris wanted a title shot, but she guessed it would come sooner or later. Later that night she didn't except that Jericho would turn on John. John and Chris won the match against Tomko and Christian after John gave the FU to Tomko, but directly after the match Jericho attack John from behind. John hit the mat and then Jericho did a baseball slide and knocked John out of the ring. Jericho then put the Walls of Jericho on John but John didn't tap. After Raw came back on the air Jericho came up behind Eric and asked him if he got the title shot and he did.

Christian who was near by and didn't approve but Eric explained to Christian and Chris that the title match at Vengeance was changed to a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship. Jericho and Christian where happy about that but after they agreed about it John came out of nowhere and ambushed Jericho. John was pissed. The refs and security came out and tried to rip John off of Jericho and I mean John was really pissed he got out of the refs grip and attacked Jericho again. Finally after that was said in done the refs and security got John and Jericho separated. John was walked to his locker room by security, where Becky was sitting on the couch. John entered his locker room and sat on the couch and hugged Becky.

"Well hello to you too… are you ok I saw the little fight you had?" Becky said.

"Yeah I just need you to hold right now…" John said, as he held on to Becky tighter. Becky raised her eyebrow, but she didn't mind. She knew John's been under a lot of pressure and she really thought he needed just some quiet time, but John had just fallen asleep on her shoulder.

"I love you too baby…" Becky said as she laid her head on John's.

* * *

Little tired John. :( Well Jericho has a personally problem. Well I hoped you enjoy this chapter. Please R&R! 


	30. Ambushed and Worried

Thanks for the reviews HBKrazy, dj-ssdd, cenassoldier4237754, and MissPhilippinesSuperStar. I really love it that you like my story and I hope you will contiue to like it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter peace**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty:**_

_**Ambushed and Worried**_

Next week on Raw everything was going crazy. It was the week before Vengeance and Vince would be there to announce Becky's future with the company. John first comes out to the ring and tells the crowd and the people at home about how he's starting to figure things out. One minute he's in a tag team and then the next his partner's kicking his ass. Few minutes later Muhammad Hassan comes out and starts complaining to John, which pissed John off in very cute way. Then Eric Bischoff comes down to the stage and says that John will be in a match for the WWE Championship against Hassan. That didn't faze John too much.

"I fought to get this and I'm gonna fight to keep it!" John said as he looked up from the title and looked at Hassan. "So let's go!" John took his shirt off.

"Are you crazy?" Hassan yelled. Then Daivari grabs the mic and starts talking in that Arabia. Which after only a couple of seconds John throws Daivari out of the ring. Then Hassan retreated out of the ring as John was all fired up for this evenings match. Right before John's match Becky had to talk to Vince in the ring. Becky headed out to the ring. Becky entered the ring and waited for Vince to come out and after heading to a commercial he came out to the ring and started talking about Becky's future in the WWE.

"Becky, Becky, Becky… you've been in this business for five years straight am I correct?" Vince asked Becky.

"You're correct, Mr. McMahon." Becky said as she looked at the crowd.

"Becky you have been a Raw and SmackDown Superstar for a year now and it's time for you to be permanently moved to Raw or SmackDown and I have thought long and hard about this and I have decided that you will be permanently moved to…" Vince said as, Becky cut him off.

"Now Mr. McMahon if you think about it now if you need to I can always go to SmackDown and help out there but then again Raw needs a woman ass-kicker on the roster now don't they!" Becky said as she turned to the crowd. "I mean when I step through those curtains the crowd goes wild no matter what show. I'm the Women's Hardcore Champ it doesn't matter what show I'm on, so what is it?" Becky said with a smile on her face.

"I was just gonna say that you are now permanently on Raw!" Vince said as Becky's eyes lit up of course she knew that though, but it's also called "acting." Vince left the ring.

The crowd stood up and started cheering as Becky hit her knees as she clinched onto the Hardcore Title. Her eyes wailed up with tears but again she forced them. She wiped her tears off her face and stood up but as that happen Victoria's music hit. Becky looked at Victoria as she walked out into the ring and grabbed a mic and stared Becky in the face. Then she backed off she then put the mic close to her lips and started talking.

"Becky listen two weeks ago you kicked my ass for no good reason, what's the deal with you?" Victoria asked pissed, as she got nose to nose with Becky.

"Well just a second Missy… you need to back off ok… and I kicked your ass two weeks ago cause I just can and you already seem to have problems with the other divas and I thought maybe you needed to wake up." Becky said as she fixed the Hardcore Title on her shoulder. "Listen Vic, I mean come on it's ok that you didn't get that women's title shot I didn't either I mean come on jeez take it easy."

"Well Becky at least I didn't lose the women's title a week before WrestleMania." Victoria said as Becky got a pissed look in her eye. Becky looked at the crowd as they were cheering for her but some were cheering for Victoria.

"You're right Vic, you didn't lose the title a week before WrestleMania because well you didn't have it!" Becky said, as Victoria slapped Becky in the face. Becky gave her a quick smile then was about to walk away but when Victoria's guard was down Becky came back with a punch to the face and then it started an all out brawl between Becky and Victoria. A ref and John came out to rip Becky and Victoria apart. John grabbed Becky as she tried to claw and force herself out of John's grip. The ref grabbed a hold of Victoria. John almost carried Becky out of the ring and he did.

"Becky calm down!" John said as he got her to the back. "What's the deal you need to calm down ok?"

"Ok, but mister you need to get a move on because you have a match next so move it or lose it mister!" Becky said as she headed to her locker room and John headed to the ring.

The match started and ended the same: John having control. John picked up Hassan for the FU and planted a perfect one. John had ended Hassan undefeated strike and everyone was happy that it was John who ended it. John got up to the top of the ramp, then Jericho ambushed him at first but as John started fighting back Christian came out and started attacking John. Becky was going to go help John but Tomko stopped her. Jericho and Christian beat John down to the ground and when John was trying to fight back off the ground Jericho kicked John in the ribs, but somehow while this was going on John got busted open. John finally got up during the break and chased after Jericho. Christian was getting the hell out of dodge. John was heading to Jericho's locker room but Becky met John half way.

"Hey stop it! You need to go get fixed up mister." Becky said to John.

"Beck…" John said as Becky put her finger on John's lips.

"Listen to me, go get checked on now!" Becky said as she gave John a look of consider.

"Becky…" John said as blood fell down his face.

"John go…" Becky said as she and John walked to the nurses' area. John then got fixed up and they headed to John's locker room. John sat on the couch with a stern look on his face and started thinking. Becky pick up her stuff off the floor and put it in her bag. She looked over at John who was staring into space. Becky sat on the floor for a second as she picked up a magazine out of her bag. John looked up and then looked at her.

"Becky I'm sorry…" John said.

"About what John?" Becky asked.

"About earlier…" John said.

"It's all good John… I know you, you get a little pissed and I know that you lose your temper but that's what so cute about you, baby. I'm never mad at you for that, I just worry about you when you get mad it's just you lose it and then you don't think and that's what scared me that one time when you lost to Carlito sweetie." Becky said she stood up and sat down beside John. "Look no matter what remember, ok."

"Yeah your right. I should have faith in us we've lasted this long we can last forever." John said as he hugged Becky. Becky wrapped her arms around John's neck and holds him close to her body.

'God, don't let him get hurt here on Raw…' Becky thought as she let go of John but he wouldn't let go of her, pulled her back into his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Well I hope you liked the chapter.Vengeance is next so I'll see ya guys peace 


	31. Vengeance

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, and to the all the readers who read this fic. I hope you like this chappy. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-One:**_

_**Vengeance**_

Becky was the first one up on Sunday and it was about five in the morning. John who was still fast asleep was all Becky was thinking about. Becky was sitting in the corner of the hotel room on the floor with tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up and stared at the sleeping John on the hotel bed. The soft sunlight came through the curtains and landed on John's back. Becky banged her head against wall. Becky then got off the ground and crawled back into bed by John and kissed him on the cheek. John put his hand on Becky's arm then opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Becky…" John said quietly.

"Hi…" Becky said as she tried to stop crying. She stared into John's deep blue eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek but Becky didn't notice it till John reached up and wiped it away.

"What's wrong girl?" John said as he stared at Becky.

"It's nothing…" Becky said with a fake smile.

"Cut it out Missy, I know that look what's really wrong?" John asked.

"John do you like Raw?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I guess, do you?" John asked.

"I do but then again I don't." Becky said as she turned on her back and stared at the ceiling, and then John did the same.

"Hey, do you know what I told you when you where first moved to Raw?" John said.

"Yeah, you told me to do it because it was my job and to give it a shot." Becky said as she turned her head towards John.

"Well Missy follow that same reason ok…" John said as he smiled at Becky. "Yo Becky… just remember no matter what that's all we have to remember ok nothing else." John then kissed Becky on the forehead as he got up out of bed to get ready for the day. Becky looked at her engagement ring then back at the ceiling. Later that day would start off Vengeance and the Triple Threat match John would be in later that night against Christian and Jericho.

Early in the match, Tyson Tomko earned himself an ejection from ringside due to his constant interference. Christian's "problem solver" didn't go quietly. He even interjected in the championship match later on – with the referee's back turned, Tomko ran from the locker room and flattened Cena. Christian quickly covered the champ. Cena somehow managed to get his shoulder up before the count of three.

From there, Cena mustered enough energy to hoist Christian for the FU, knocking Jericho out of the ring in the process. The rest was academic, as the referee counted Christian's shoulders down for the three count. John Cena had successfully defended the WWE Championship in his first Raw pay-per-view.

In the back Becky was doing a little victory dance in the back for John when he showed up behind her.

"Do you normally scare people that easily?" John asked as he came up behind the dancing Becky with the WWE Spinner on his shoulder.

"Uh… Shut up!" Becky said. "I can punch your nose on the other side of your head if you don't!"

"Ah! Spare me my queen!" John said as he got down on his knees and bowed at Becky's feet.

"Stop and get off the ground." Becky said.

"Oh really!" John said as he picked Becky up and put her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing John?" Becky asked.

"John hungry!" John grunted like a caveman.

"What the hell John stop that shit idiot!" Becky shouted.

"Ok…" John said as he put Becky on the ground in front of his locker room. "But let me finish this…" John quickly kissed Becky on the lips but then it turned into a long passionate kiss. Jericho who was walking by saw Becky and John kissing. Becky finally broke the kiss and opened the door to John locker room. Becky and John entered the locker room and shut the door behind them.

Jericho just stood there with a glare speard across his face. He couldn't take it anymore he was dying to hold the WWE Championship and something else that John had. Jericho didn't believe that John deserved to hold those two things and Jericho would do anything to have them but what was the second thing Jericho wants that John has?

* * *

What the heck does that ass clown Jericho want now? Hey do you guys know? I hope cause I'm drawing a blank. Hummm! Well please R&R... Wordlife 


	32. Y2Cheap Wants Becky!

You've people have guessed right that ass clown Jericho wants John's girl: Becky! (gasp!) Shame... Thanks for the reviews: dj-ssdd, JohnCenasgurl, and HBKrazy. Thanks to the people who read that last chapter but didn't review. It's all good! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

_**

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Two:**_

_**Y2-Cheap Wants Becky!**_

Chris Jericho, Christian and Tomko were confident that WWE Champion John Cena had no friends on Raw. That's why when RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff told them that they would have a Six-Man Tag Match against John Cena and two partners of his choosing, they weren't worried. They had no idea what they were in for.

Even though Cena is new to Raw, he had no trouble finding a couple of friends to watch his back and go into battle with him. Cena revealed that none other than the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels would be by his side and that HBK had secured the third and final member of the team. His identity remained a mystery until the all-too-familiar sounds of "Real American" blasted through the Arrowhead Pond in Anaheim, CA. As soon as the 15,429 fans in attendance heard the famous entrance theme, they jumped to their feet in unison, cheering on the Immortal Hulk Hogan. Just as the raucous crowd was clamoring for the Hulkster, Jericho, Christian and Tomko stood in the ring in shock.

Even though they looked shell-shocked, Jericho, Christian and Tomko managed to take control of the match and cornered HBK in their half of the ring. Utilizing quick tags and cutting the ring in half, they looked to have things under control. As Michaels looked to be down and out, the thousands of Hulkamaniacs chanted, "We Want Hogan!" Their wishes were granted.

Jericho missed a Lion Sault allowing HBK to make the tag to Hogan. Christian and Tomko tried to double-team the Hall of Famer, but he Hulked up and took care of business. Hogan then hit the trademark big boot on Tomko and followed up with the big leg drop for the 1-2-3, as the crowd was sent into a frenzy, nearly blowing the roof off the Pond. It was a shock to all to see Hogan. John went to the back to see Becky jumping around his locker room singing along with "Real American." Becky couldn't believe that John Cena, HBK, and Hulk Hogan where in a match together. That made history and so would next week on Raw when John was invited back to the highlight reel.

John first met up with Becky for a segment about the wedding.

"Becky how does this sound we have the wedding on a Friday?" John asked.

"Sounds good…" Becky said as she looked down at the ground.

"Hey what's wrong girl?" John asked.

"I don't know really… but whatever it is I'll get over it…" Becky said.

"Sounds. Good. I'll seeya Beck ok." John said as he was about to walk away but Becky stop John by grabbing his hand. John turned around and Becky grabbed John behind the neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I guess I will…" Becky said as she walked away and as they went to the commercial.

After the commercial Jericho came out and introduced John and then John came out to a standing ovation from the crowd. John entered the ring and took a seat on one of the chairs in the ring and grabbed the mic.

"Well, well, well back on the highlight reel again man thanks for havin' me and it looks like Sac Town's hell of excited tonight!" John said.

"You're right the crowd and so am I, John, Johnny boy…" Chris stated.

"Chris!" John said.

"John, John, John!" Chris said again.

"Chris, Chris, Chris!" John laughed.

"You are doin' great. I mean look at you; you are the WWE Champion. You gotta… I love that thing I love it when it spins." Y2J said as he spun the title again. "Look at that, isn't that cool." John then stopped the spinning. "You also got a hit album, getting ready to film your second video, a John Cena concert in Philadelphia coming up in two weeks, and did I hear correctly a wedding too. You are hot, you're hot baby!" John started laughing at the comment. "But I just want to reminded you of a couple things. I am a first undisputed champion _ever _in this business. I have _three _hit records, _five _music videos, and I've played at _hundreds _of concerts and including the last one at the _Download Festival_ in front of fifty thousand Fozzy fanatics in England, which I just happen, just _happen_ to have a clip of, if you please turn to the _Jeritron 5000_ roll the clip monkeys and let's check it out."

Well after the clip was over we go back to the now very cocky Y2J and a fed up John Cena. "You see! That's how a real rock star does it, Junior!" John gets up from the chair and looks at Chris.

"I think it's a pretty one sided interview, you know what I'm not gonna knock it bro you rocked it and you got a lot of good thing goin' good luck to ya!" John said, as he was about to leave the ring.

"No, no, no, no what do you mean _good luck_?" Jericho asked John.

"I said, 'Good luck'." John said.

"Yeah I heard what you said, _good luck. _What is that suppose to mean, John? Do you know who your talking to?" Jericho asked.

"So what do you want from me a batch of Hero Cookies? Listen man, I'll say it again _congratulations_." John said as he was about to leave again but Y2J stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa so now you're congratulating me like that suppose to mean anything to me." Y2J said as John mouthed the words "oh my God" almost in shock but more like: "can you believe this guy." Y2J takes his sunglasses off and John puts his visor on backwards. "Let me remind you of somethin'… yeah I'm in your face. I want to remind you of who you're talking to; I have reached legendary status in the fifteen years I've been in this business. John, I'm a much, much bigger superstar then you are my friend." All John did was smirk. "And the only reason why nobody realizes that is because you've got that WWE title on your shoulder for now, but I'll tell you this, I can take that from you anytime I want and that goes the same for… Becky…"

"So this is what this is about, Becky?" John said.

"No it's the title but I want Becky too…" Y2J stated.

"Ok… you tell everybody that you have it all, but deep down in side Chris I can see it in your eyes hell I can feel it, you're nothing without the WWE title!" John stated. "Listen to them Chris!" The crowd went wild. "You see, that's why you come out here every week and say, 'I'm Chris Jericho look at all the great stuff I've done. I got my own highlight reel, I got a lot of cool stuff it's over here in a pile of cool stuff'!" John said as he mocked Y2J. "You're the first to tell everyone that you're on top of the world. Allow me to be the first to tell you that you're an asshole! Come out here every week braggin' about yourself, tooting your own horn, selling yourself out, you're tryin' to slip one by these people. Yo, wake up! These people ain't stupid man!" The crowd chanted John's name again. "You hear that, that is real recognizing real! Oh, oh don't get it twisted for everything you've done. I remember, I remember, all of you remember when Raw really was Jericho, but now Jericho is _Cheap_! You see, you've taken everything you've done your highlight reel, your championships, _everything _and covered it in a big bag of cheap sauce! Y2J? Homey, I look at you and see Y2-_Cheap_!"

After that John hoped he had knocked some reality back into Chris but it didn't work after John was done Y2-Cheap slapped John across the face and then the fight broke out between the superstars, which was separated quickly by refs. John then went to a fan and grabbed an inflatable hand and used it to flip Jericho off with. Soon after Y2-Cheap got to his locker room, Becky met up with John. When Becky got a glance of John she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around John as he kissed Becky on the top of the head.

"John, I love you…" Becky said.

"Well I know that what's wrong Becky?" John asked Becky, as they headed back to John's locker room. Becky sat on the couch in John's locker room and John sat beside Becky staring at her.

"John back in 2001, Jericho and me were pals _just_ pals nothing more nothing less but Jericho's always liked me, so don't take it personally. He's the biggest ass clown on this earth so please don't worry." Becky said as John lifted her chin so he could looked into her blue eyes.

"Becky as long as your safe and mine I won't worry, I promise." John said as he hugged Becky close to him but a glare spread across his face because he was thinking back to what Y2-Cheap had said.

* * *

Aw! John's so protective of Becky. I kinda like it. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R! Peace! 


	33. Cena VS Jericho At SummerSlam

Thanks for the reviews MissPhilippinesSuperStar, dj-ssdd, and JohnCenasgurl! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Three:**_

_**Cena VS Jericho At SummerSlam**_

"Yo John, I have to go to the arena early ok." Becky said.

"Alright… I'll seeya there later tonight." John said as he kissed Becky on the cheek.

"Seeya!" Becky said as she headed out to her pick up. Becky drove out to the arena. She parked her truck and headed inside, but when she entered the arena she didn't know that she was being watched and followed. Becky headed to the ring and checked on the lighting and sound for her and John's entrances, because she did that normally but sitting in the stands was Chris Jericho watching her do this. (A/N: That Stalker)

"Yo Mike… hit John's theme!" Becky said as Mike played John's song and video.

"Beck… did you noticed the tone of that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah can you turn up the trumpets?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, how does this sound…" Mike asked.

"Yeah sounds good, hold on pause it…" Becky said as she dialed John's cell. "Hey baby how does this sound?" Becky held up her cell for John on the other end to hear his theme.

"Yo that sounds awesome Beck!" John said on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks John. Oh what time are you getting here?" Becky asked as she took her jacket off and sat down on the apron. Chris leaned against the chair in front of him to get a better view of Becky who was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top.

'Why does she love that thug and not me?" Chris thought to himself. 'He's a thug, I'm a gentleman…' He sat back down in his chair in frustration.

Becky grabbed her coat and jumped off the apron. She headed to her locker room.

"Yeah John I'll seeya there." Becky said. "Ok bye!" She hung up. Becky then headed to catering and sat down at a table, Chris then came in and sat down at her table.

"Hey Becky!" Chris said with a smile.

"What Jericho?" Becky said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I was wondering…" Becky interrupted Chris.

"No Chris… no we've been down this road. You think you can have me and would you stop thinking were meant to be. We aren't, you jackass…Just get use to it!" Becky said. She stood up from the table and glared at Chris.

"Becky, I love you…" Chris said with a smile.

"Go to hell, bastard!" Becky said, as she was about to walk away.

"You know Becky I can make life miserable for you, you know that right." Chris said.

"Whatever Chris." She said as she walked away.

Later that night John got to the arena and Eric and him got into an argument in the back. After this little argument in the back with Eric, John comes out to the ring and grabs a mic.

"New Jersey Chain-Gang! Stand up, shake a leg, move around, do the hokie pokie, the Boat Scootin' Boogie, the Texas Two Step, I don't care whattya gotta do but make some noise up in here!" John yelled into the mic as the New Jersey crowd went wild. "Because the Champ is here! I'll tell you straight up, it feels good to be out here, lot of energy tonight, lot of energy. I'm gonna level with you guys I'm gonna be straight up with you all, I'm havin' a pretty bad day I got Eric Bischoff up my ass!" John then starts mocking Eric Bischoff. "You're a disgrace to Raw, you're a bad champion, you break the rules, don't do this, don't do that…" Normal again. "Get out of my face man! You sound like my mother from Junior High! Then I got Y2-Cheap! Comin' out here talkin' about how last week he kicked my ass. Ya'll were watchin', hell I was there, we turned that son of a bitch into the Jerry Springer Show, but he seems to believe that he can take this title and, and my woman from me anytime he wants and Y2-Cheap there lies the problem, but it's ok! You don't know me very well I just got here, but ya'll got to represent this is the Chain-Gang and we solve problems. The solution to this problem is simple: Y2-Cheap; hit your countdown, let me see your fireworks, your pose, and your love handles and if you want some…"

"Come get some!" The crowd cheered.

"Come get some!" John repeated. He then put the mic and title down and gets ready to fight but instead of Y2-Cheap he got Eric Bischoff. Eric got into the ring.

"You see, Cena it's like what I was trying to get through your thick skull backstage. You don't defend… look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I look at you but New Jersey's calling you an asshole so I'd rather listen to them." John said into the mic.

"Yeah you may want to listen to them, but I think you better listen to me cause this is about that WWE title, so you don't defend it when you want to you defend it when I want you to, those are the rules and I make them and you should have learned that and you had an opportunity to get on my good side but no! You stiff-fired me. Well now you're gonna see what happens when I throw my weight around."

"Na-na-na yo Frost Tip, you better cool your roll right there. You see you're the G.M. you make matches but the way your coming at me seems like you physically threatening me. Do you know where the hell you are? This is Dirty Jersey homey! Jimmy Hoffa buried right across the street, man and if you ever, ever come at me with that tone again and you gonna get dirty!" Then Y2-Cheap comes out.

"Chris stop there. Chris I know you would love to into this ring right now but you don't need to do that right now, no I know you're a competitor Chris I know that but why get your hands dirty on a thug like this!" Eric said as John interrupted him.

"Yo, yo, listen you wanna see thug, you keep throwing those words around, your two words away from an ass whoppin'!" John then he turns to Jericho. "You want some, come get some! Let's get in on right now!"

"Hold it right there Chris." Eric said. "You don't have to come down right now when you can get something so much better by waiting." Eric turns to John. "You see, Cena… I'll tell you "waiting for what." It's like I told you before: you defend that title when I want you to and I'm proud to announce that you will be defending that title at SummerSlam against Y2J: Chris Jericho!" All John did was lift up the title and mouth the words "You and me" to Y2-Cheap as Jericho grabbed the mic out of his pocket.

"First off I just like to thank and applaud you Eric Bischoff on your decision. Thank you very much sir and Cena last week I did say I would take that WWE title and Becky from you any time I want to and I will. I'm going to a do it because I have to do it. Cena you're a disgrace and you stand out there and call me "Y2-Cheap." While you're the one cheapening the legacy of the WWE Championship just by having it and Becky doesn't deserve a thug like you when can have a man like me. Mr. Bischoff was right John you're not fit to be champion. Look at you, your clothes, your whole look, your attitude, your nothin' but a thug, Cena. A low down thug!" John interrupts but is cut off by Chris again. "No you listen to me. You don't deserve to be champion of the world." John gets a word in edge wise.

"Oh yeah you deserve to be cause your gonna put yourself above everybody else, I can't be champion cause I'm with my people is that what your sayin'?" John said as he turned back to Chris.

"I don't care what they say, you don't deserve to be champion, but I do! Look at me when I'm talking to you and when I beat you John, and I will beat you I'm gonna go on to be a bigger superstar then I've ever _been_. I'm gonna do it all! I'm gonna be the champion, I'm gonna sell more records, I'm gonna be in the movies, in the magazines, I'm gonna be _the_ multimedia superstar of the WWE and I'm gonna have… Becky." Said as John went on.

"And I'm gonna make so much money that I'm gonna buy a mansion in Cheapland, where the cheap sauce flows like wine!" John said as he turned to face Chris with a glare spread across John's face. "Get off yourself homey, get off your own shit… This isn't about being a superstar; this isn't about selling records, movies, or magazines. It's about _real _recognizing _real_! It's about taking care of those who take care of you and how dare you say your gonna take Becky. Also if you have a problem with the way I dress, the way I act and what I do then homey were here let's settle it, come on man!" John then takes off his visor and shirt and throws them to the fans. Eric stops Jericho of course.

"You know what, Cena. I could come in that ring, but I'm not going to because my crystal ball had a prediction at SummerSlam there will be a new WWE Champion, his name is Chris Jericho, and I'll walk out of that arena with that title on my shoulder and Becky on my arm…" Jericho said as John and him exchanged glances then Jericho walks backstage.

"Ahahahahahahaha… ahah…HA, so Eric Bischoff and Chris Jericho where in cahoots. Well I guess that makes you guys a team, since your teammate ain't here and I have a problem with your team, maybe we can settle this right now!" John said as he drops the mic and picks Eric up for the FU. Then John walks around the ring with Eric up for the FU, for the New Jersey crowed to see then John plants Eric with a hard thud. John then grabs the mic again.

"Welcome to the new Raw, Bitch!" John said to Eric Bischoff who was on the mat not moving. John then flipped the mic out of his hand and then left the ring. John then left ringside and headed to the back where Becky was on the couch in his locker room laughing at Eric Bischoff.

"Nice touch John." Becky said as John walked into his locker room still kind of fired up.

"Thanks!" John said. "So what happen at the arena earlier today."

"Oh Jericho ran his mouth to me how he was gonna get me, but I told him don't worry." Becky said as she to a drink of water out of her water bottle.

"Ok…" John said kind of worried.

"Mister hold up what's wrong?" Becky asked.

"I'm just kind of scared what to think he has up his selves." John said.

"Oh John it's all good. You'll beat him I know you will…" Becky said as she kissed John on the cheek. "Now come on we promised Tiff we'd meet her after Raw…"

"Ok!" John said as he got ready to go for the night, but thoughts still run through his mind about if he lost Becky.

* * *

Ok I hoped you like this chapter and I hope you like to wait for the next chapter because you know Raw it's on Mondays and well. You know. I have to wait to see what happens. Sorry it's awhile but I hope you understand. Thanks for reading and please Read and Review! 


	34. John’s Fighting and Beating the Odds

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, and dj-ssdd and foryour patience for this chapter I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Four:**_

_**John's Fighting and Beating the Odds**_

Raw started out with a shocker Eric Bischoff signed a _Lumber Jack Match _for WWE Champion: John Cena vs. Gene Snitsky. Becky and John sat in his locker room, Becky with a pissed look on her face and a semi smirk on John's. Becky then turned to John.

"John…" Becky then interrupted by John's index finger.

"Bring it." John said as he kissed Becky on the lips softly. Becky wrapped her arms around John's neck as she broke the kiss. Becky and John stared into each other's eyes for a couple seconds.

"John…be careful please!" Becky said as John looked at her.

"I will…" John said as he wrapped his arms around Becky's waist. "You have to promise me something though."

"Ok what is it?" Becky asked.

"If things go wrong to that ring you have to promise me that you won't come out, and don't tell me you wouldn't cause hon, I know you to well. Baby don't come out to the ring promise me!" John said, as he held on tighter to Becky.

"Ok, ok John I promise…" Becky said as she put her hand on John's cheek. "Just be careful tonight ok."

"Alright." John said as he kissed Becky on the lips.

Later that night John had another interview with Maria, but this time Becky was with him.

"John you got a Lumber Jack match against Snitsky, are you nervous to get hit with an axe or any fallen trees." Maria said as Becky looked away from Maria trying not to laugh.

"I'll answer that question with a question: when you go down south of "Cena Safari" are you scared of the venom from the great white trouser snake. No you just go down there and get ready for action." John said as Becky gave John a look of astonishment. "Tonight I'm ready for action! I don't care about any axes or fallen… wait a minute! I forgot my flannel shirt, oh Maria, I can't have a Lumber Jack match without my flannel shirt! I need you would you do me favor for this, for everything that's right: would you go get my flannel shirt please!" Becky's month dropped.

"I'd love to…" Maria said as John took the mic.

"Hey Maria, I'll go with you…" Becky said but as she was walking away she was muttering the words "I'd love to" but in a mocking sort of way. John just smirks as Becky and Maria walked off. As soon as both girls are out of sight John's smirk goes away as he faces the camera and sighs in considers.

"Last week: Eric Bischoff threatens me and gets the F-U!" John said as a smile spreads across his face. "So now I'm in a Lumber Jack match as punishment where I have to swim with the sharks. I expected that! Why, because last week Bischoff when you were on your back helpless. I looked you dead in the eye and said, "Welcome to the new Raw!" I am not Y2-Cheap: Chris Jericho and my head is not up your ass! Ya'll wanna be lovers fine go kiss and make up, have a dinner and a movie, buy each other flowers, play with "My Little Ponies", have a friggin' sleep over! I'll be in that ring, "takin' names and kickin' ass!" Why because that is Raw! The champ is here!" John then walked off the sight to go put on a Philadelphia Eagles' jersey.

John walked out to the ring as the Philadelphia crowd came to their feet. When John got into the ring he threw his visor and jersey to the crowd. As the match started Snitsky threw John out of the ring but he quickly got back into the ring. Then finally John and Snitsky locked up, Snitsky pushed up John into the corner, but it was a clean break but Rob Conway grabbed John's leg but got out of that somewhat mess, then John went back to Snitsky with some right hands, but Snitsky kicked John in the midsection. Snitsky soon Irish Whipped John into the ropes and tries to go for a clothesline but John ducks and tackles Snitsky down to the mat with a thunderous Flying Shoulder Block then with a Big Back Body Drop. John was going to go after Snitsky again but John got thrown out of the ring where the Lumber Jacks assaulted John, but then they throw John back in the ring. John on the other hand wanted to fight and comes back out of the ring but then he gets ambushed by Y2-Cheap, but is thrown back in the ring soon after. They then go to a commercial break.

During the break Chris Jericho was beating John and yelling smack about Becky and John, but in the ring right now Snitsky had John in a the Cobra Clutch. John starts to fight back and finally gets out of the submission hold and bounces off the ropes looking for some offense for himself against Snitsky but Snitsky picks John up and plants a Spine Buster on him. Snitsky goes for the cover but only got a near fall. John then gets more beatings from the Lumber Jacks. Snitsky plants John with a neck breaker as Snitsky went for another cover but again got a near fall. Snitsky tried to go for a Suplex but John countered it with a Snap Suplex.

John then hit Snitsky with two right hands then tries to bounce off the ropes again but this time Y2-Cheap trips John and drags John out of the ring and throws him into the steel steps. Jericho starts beating John again. Jericho throws John in the ring and Snitsky goes for the cover but gets another near fall. Snitsky that son of a bitch starts chocking John.

Snitsky goes for another cover but John kicks out again. Snitsky puts John in the Cobra Clutch again but John gets back on his feet and starts fighting back. Jericho tries to interfere but John punches Jericho off the apron, but in the ring Snitsky hits John with a hard and nasty clothesline. He goes for another cover but the WWE Champion kicks out. Jericho starts to throw a little baby fit outside the ring. Snitsky puts the Reverse Chin Lock on John and starts doing damage. John tries to fight back but Snitsky rakes John's eyes, then Irish Whips John in the corner and nails John with a clothesline. Snitsky then again Irish Whips John in to the other corner to do the same thing again but John moves out of the way this time.

John tries to go for the FU but Kurt Angle runs in the ring and hits John in the back of the knees, which knocked John down. Snitsky goes for the cover and John kicks out again, but after John kicks out Snitsky throws John to the "sharks!" The beating begins again. Jericho then again gets in John's face and yells some smack and throws some rights and a forearm to John's head. Then Chris Master's throws John back into the ring. When John gets to his feet Snitsky kicks John back to the mat with a big boot. Again Snitsky goes for the cover but then again the Doctor kicks out. Snitsky tries to plant John with a pump handle slam but John counters with a DDT!

Once he plants the DDT, Shelton Benjamin, The Big Show, Rosey, The Hurricane, Val Venis, Tajiri, and Viscera come out and start cleaning out the Lumber Jackasses. Becky came out from the back as well but stayed near the stage just in case of Jericho but he was standing scared behind Lilian because of Show.

Jericho grabs a chair soon after Big Show past and gets in the ring and tries to hit John with it but it didn't work, because John kicks Jericho in the midsection and punches Y2-Cheap in the face. Soon they start exchanging hits but John gets the last laugh by punching Y2-Cheap straight out of the ring as Snitsky gets the chair. Snitsky tries to also hit John but John ducks out of the way and lifts Snitsky up for the FU and plants a thunderous one I might add. John goes for the cover and gets the pin fall.

The new Lumber Jacks, Becky, and the Philadelphia crowd went crazy as John tries to get up. Y2-Cheap is shaking his head so confused while Becky runs to the ring and wraps her arms around John and kisses him on the cheek as John stares at the losing it Chris Jericho as John and Becky walk back up the ramp. Becky and John walk backstage.

"Are you ok?" Becky asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Did you send Show and the rest?" John asked.

"No… they were just like me all standing around wanting to help and Show and Shelton go out, then the rest. They helped clear out the Lumber Jackasses." Becky said as he kissed John again. "I'm so proud of you." Becky said as John laid on the couch in his locker room. Becky kneeled down in front of John by his side. "I love you so much, baby…"

"I love you more…" John said as he put his hand on Becky cheek then he stared into her blue eyes. "Stay with me all night…"

"I'll never leave you John…" Becky said as she kissed John again. John then pulled Becky closer to him and deepened the kiss as their night went on like that.

* * *

I was up till midnight Monday night writing down this chapter on paper and spent maybe a 40 minutes typing it up, and I got a special thing in the next chapter because it's the wedding. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you like the next chapter. Please R&R Peace out folks. 


	35. Husband and Wife… Finally!

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, and SweetSuzie. I'm sorry I didn't update as I liked to but I had to work yesterday and it would have been up then if I didn't have to work. So I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Five:**_

_**Husband and Wife… Finally!**_

It was Thursday night the night before John and Becky's big day. John and Becky were going to get married. Tiff had decided to make it kind of a special day for herself too because she made Becky spend the night in her hotel room instead of John's.

"What!" Becky yelled.

"The bride can't be seen by the groom before the wedding remember…" Tiff said as Becky started stammering. "If he does it brings bad luck to the newlyweds."

"But… but…" Becky stammered.

"No buts Missy…" Tiff said.

"Fine!" Becky said as she grabbed her stuff.

"So what's the deal?" John said, as Tiff jumped in front of Becky so John couldn't see her.

"You can't see the bride to be until she walks down that aisle." Tiff said as John leaded against the doorway of his hotel room. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" John said as he saluted Tiff.

"Watch it boy!" Tiff said as she hit John the stomach.

"Oooooof!" John moaned.

"Be nice, Tiff!" Becky said as Tiff threw her coat on Becky's head. "What the hell!"

"Shush so we can leave! Goodnight Mr. Cena!" Tiff said.

"Oh would you stop calling him that!" Becky said.

"Night Beck!" John yelled down the hall.

"Night baby seeya tomorrow!" Becky said as she and Tiff walked down the hall to Tiff hotel room. Becky and Tiff entered Tiff hotel room. "You're mean!"

"I know get use to it!" Tiff said.

"Well goodnight Tiff I'll seeya in the morning!" Becky said.

"Well goodnight Soon-To-Be Mrs. John Cena!" Tiff said as she jumped into her bed.

"Well Tiff that was a damn mouth full!" Becky said as she laid on the bed.

"It was wasn't it!" Tiff said. "Oh well goodnight Beck!"

"Night." Becky said as she fell asleep.

Next Day…

John entered his dressing room and grabbed his tuxedo. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed something in the room laying on the couch. It was a note from Becky. John opened it and glanced at it for a second and began to read it.

"_John it's finally here the big day… I love you so much and I can't wait to be your bride and I hope I spend the rest of my life with you. When we present our vows to each other today this time it's for real this isn't no rehearsal it's the real deal, so baby all I have to say is that I'll meet you at the alter. I guess I'll talk to you later. Love ya!"_

'I guess, I hope that dream didn't come true!' John thought to himself as Marc came in the room.

"Yo, dude come on!" Marc said.

"Comin'!" John said as he laid the note on the couch. John and Marc headed to the alter. (A/N: But not together folks they aren't getting married)

Becky stared at herself as one of the other bride's maids helped her put on the veil. Tiff entered the dressing room with her daughter Kelsey the flower girl.

"Come on Becky they need you." Tiff said as the girls finally got the veil to stay. Kelsey started twirling around in her dress. "Kels be careful…"

"Yes mommy!" Kelsey said as she looked at Becky. "Auntie Becky you look very pretty today."

"Thank you Kelsey you do too." Becky said. "You ready to go."

"Yeah in a second I have to ask you something…" Kelsey said.

"What is it sweetie?" Becky asked.

"How much do you love John?" Kelsey asked.

"Kelsey I love John so much that the whole universe couldn't hold it!" Becky said as a smile spread across Kelsey's face.

"Good!" Kelsey said sort of demanding like. Becky just gave out a laugh then she looked at Tiff as they got ready. "Man now I know were she gets it from."

"Who me?" Tiff said innocently.

"Yes you, now let's get this over with." Becky said as she almost shoved Tiff half way down the aisle.

"Becky calm down. We have to wait for your dad." Tiff said as Becky's dad showed up.

"Finally Dad!" Becky said.

"Sorry the _Royals_ are ahead by two." Becky's dad said.

"Dad!" Becky yelled.

"Sorry… sorry I'm kidding…" Her dad said.

"Well stop!" Becky said as the music started.

As the music hit John began to get nervous. Marc and John's brothers noticed this too. Marc then patted John on the shoulder as Kelsey walked down the aisle with a huge smile. Tiff and the other bride's maids came down the aisle soon after then the wedding march hit and as the guest rose to their feet. John looked at the doorway as Becky and her father approached the doors then the aisle. The walk down the aisle for Becky was what she always wanted, John was breathless because Becky was more beautiful than ever. Becky then got to the alter and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Were gathered here together today to bring these two in holy matrimony." The pastor said. "John and Becky have written their own vows to present to each other here today: John would you please…" John stared at Becky and waited a second just to look at her and try not to cry.

"Becky… the day I met you was the best day of my life and I hope I get to spend the rest of it with you. You're the angel of my life and the heart in my body." John said as he slipped the ring on Becky's finger. "You fill my life with a passion that no _one_ could take _away_ and I will never let _them_."

"Becky would you go on with your vows to John." The pastor said.

"John…" Becky said as she started to get chocked up. "John, every road that I've been down has never really had an end to it till I came down this road that lead to you. My heart's walls had all fallen when I met you that June day three years ago and for that John I just want to say that from that day to forever I will always love you." Becky put the ring on John's finger and all she did was smile at him.

"Well is there any abjection to this union…" The pastor said they waited a couple second but no abjections. "Well by the power vested in me and the city of West Newbury, Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and wife…" The pastor was then cut off by John.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" John said as he passionately kissed Becky.

* * *

I said I'd never cry at weddings...(Starts crying badly) ...I think I'm done... yes I am... Well I hope you like this chapter I'll seeya next time on monday night but not really monday more like Tuesday but close enough you guys get what I mean right! Well please R&R. Peace! 


	36. All For You

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, cenas-lil-hottie and cenassoldier4237754 and no I'm not saving them for someone special. I thought hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Six:**_

_**All For You**_

Early before that day at the arena before the crowds got there, Becky and John had to get things squared away at the arena with the lights.

"So hon, who's coming tonight?" Becky asked.

"Oh Freddie and Marc!" John said as he watched the huge Chain-Gang light get raised.

"So have you got this all squared away where what it's going to do?" Becky asked.

"Yeah, I'm not that dumb." John said.

"Well I never said that…" Becky said as John gave her a hug.

"I love you!" John said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too baby!" Becky said as she laid her head on John's chest.

Mike and Jack who were working on the lights and the music at the time had left the stage and ramp part to go to the back to leave John and Becky alone. John wrapped his arms around Becky's waist and somewhat danced with her on the lower end of the ramp. Well you can just guess who was watching but that was the weird thing he was so pissed watching this Jericho didn't have the right mind to leave.

Later that night during Raw both John and Becky were in John's locker room.

"Becky, I'll be back ok." John said, as he looked at Becky lace her sneaks.

"Ok, where ya goin'?" Becky asked.

"My segment with Bischoff." John said.

"Ok seeya babe!" Becky said as John headed to Bischoff's office where Eric was waiting. Eric was upset with his nephew Eugene with winning Kurt's medal and John was mocking Eric as Eric turned around.

"Hey between you and me I think you're taking this way too hard. Look at the positives: somebody from the family's a winner! Huh!" John said with a smile.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are Cena?" Eric asked.

"That's a good question… I got these phases for a while I thought I was a Jedi, then I saw _Teenwolf_ then I thought I was Michael J. Fox… I had this weird phase where I thought I was Scott Baio… but I know that I'm the WWE Champ baby and the champ is here! I'm here cause you wanted to see me. So what's on your mind frosty top?" John asked.

"I'll tell you what's on my mind." Eric started as John said ok. "You see you're not the kind of champion that I want representing me or my company. Do you understand that?"

"That hurts so bad… It…it really does." John said as he placed his hand to his heart.

"Let me make it really clear, you see I know what you're all about." Eric said.

"Oh you do?" John stated.

"I've seen your type before…" Eric stops.

"Oh ok!" John said. "Spell it out for me what's on your mind."

"You're nothing but white trash." Eric was interrupted by John doing.

"Ohhhhhh!" John said so totally not offended.

"You and that Hip-Hop community that you like to hang out with…" John interrupted Eric again.

"Were so bad." John said.

"You're nothin' but a wannabe, a thug, you and your people…" Eric began a long rant about John but do you think John stayed around, hell no. He got out of Eric's office and headed back to his locker room where Becky was watching Eric run his mouth, but it was humorous when John had left.

"Nice touch…" Becky said.

"Thank you!" John said as he sat on the couch.

"Yeah I have weird phases too." Becky said.

"Really, tell me." John said as Becky cuddled up to John.

"Hum… well… I thought one time I was dating a rookie back in 2002…" Becky said as John gave her a look.

"Oh be quiet…" John said as he wrapped his arms around Becky.

Suddenly, Maria was on the TV announcing her interviewee for tonight: Chris Jericho. He came out there again blabbing his gums off about how he's going to beat John tonight and how he's going to beat John at SummerSlam. He also included into that mix that he would also take Becky away from John at SummerSlam.

Becky got off the couch and off of John to think there for a second but John had to go to the stage in a couple minutes for the Battle of the Bands.

"Hey, baby…" John said as he wrapped his arms around Becky. "I love you remember that ok…"

"Ok… I guess you better head out my friend." Becky said as she turned around and looked at John.

"Ok I'll seeya babe." John said as he kissed Becky on the lips.

"Bye!" Becky said as John headed to the stage.

As Bumpy Knuckles, Trademarc, and John got to the stage they did _Bad, Bad Man_ but soon after that Jericho came out and talked trash and then he forfeited to John. Soon as Jericho left John, Trademarc, and Bumpy Knuckles played John's theme music to give the Cleveland crowd a show.

Soon after John, Trademarc and Bumpy Knuckles were done John headed back to his locker room but Becky wasn't in there.

'What the…' John thought as he headed to Becky's locker room.

Becky was watching her TV and watched it be signed that John would be facing Carlito but Chris Jericho was the special ref. Becky just glared at her TV but as soon as John entered her locker room Becky almost punched John in the face but she was going for her door not John but luckily John grabbed Becky's fist before she hit him.

"Yo… what's up?" John asked.

"You have a match tonight against Carlito." Becky said as she looked at John.

"Ok…" John said as he looked back at her.

"Yeah and guess who the special guest ref is!" Becky said.

"Oh let me guess: Y2-Cheap!" John said.

"Pretty much so!" Becky said as she sat on the couch. John sat down beside her and held her close to his body.

"It's ok. It'll be ok. I promise." John said as Becky's eyes filled with tears. "Shhh… shhh I'm here don't worry I'm here baby. I'll always be there no matter what." John kissed Becky on top of the head as she cried in his arms.

Probably a little bit after that Becky was better but probably thirty minutes after that John's match would start. John was going to go get ready as they showed a clip of Jericho walking down the hallway but as soon as the cameras went off the air Jericho walked up towards Becky who was getting a bottled water. Becky didn't know Jericho was coming up behind her though.

"Hey Becky…" Jericho said.

"What do you want ass clown!" Becky yelled.

"I just wanted to yell you to watch John's match tonight." Jericho said. "Cause I'll be there baby!"

"Uh Jericho I'm married and you're a piece of shit so get out of my face bastard." Becky said as she walked away but Jericho didn't stop her because he had to get to the ring.

As the match started we all thought it was going to be an unfair match but surprisingly Jericho was calling it right down the middle… TILL John got Carlito up for the FU then Y2-Cheap kicked John in the balls and then Y2-Cheap started a beat down on John. Then Carlito got the pinfall after John had lost Becky walked to the ring and got in the ring to help her fallen husband. Jericho just stared at Becky as John and her glared at Y2-Cheap, Frizz Boy, and Eric _Bitch_off.

"Those men will pay for their crimes!" J.R. shouted. "Bless Becky for standing by the WWE Champ her husband!"

Becky and John headed up the ramp after Bischoff, Jericho, and Carlito left. They both headed to John's locker room to grab their stuff and head to the hotel. It was a silent drive to the hotel. Becky and John entered their hotel room. Becky took their bags and laid them on the bed closest to the door.

"Hey Becky I'm gonna take a shower." John said as he entered the bathroom and turned the water on.

Becky slipped her shirt off and put on a clean tank top. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes as the water from John's shower was turned off. John came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and some clothes in his hands he threw the clothes on the other bed with their bags. He then crawled into bed with Becky. He kissed Becky on the cheek and then Becky rolled over and kissed John on the lips. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

"John…" Becky whispered

"Yeah what?" John whispered back to Becky.

"I hope you're ok?" Becky said as she laid her head on John's chest.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you at the end of the day.' John said, as he held tighter to Becky. "I love you girl and at SummerSlam I promise you, that match is all gonna be for you…"

* * *

Another long night to finish this chapter and an hour on the computer typing it up. I hope you like it but I think the next chapter might be a houseshow and then Raw but I'm not sure I would have to think of ideas though, but I'll probably think of something. I hoped you liked it please R&R! Peace. 


	37. I mean that in a bad way…

Thanks for the reviews Cenasgirl02, JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, and cenassoldier4237754 I really enjoy it when you like the chapters, and for cenassoldier4237754 it'll be probably till SummerSlam then I'll just start off where I left off with a sequal. Well this chap isn't really a houseshow it's more one of John's concerts but it's not at the concert you'll find out when you read this chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**_

_**I mean that in a bad way…**_

John woke up early that Tuesday morning and got ready for the day. He slipped his boxer and his shorts on. Half of the covers had wound up on the floor except for the white then sheet covering Becky's body. John put on "The Champ Is Here" shirt and put on a Chain-Gang ball cap backwards. He walked over to Becky's bedside and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey baby…" John whispered. Becky opened her eyes. "I'm gonna head out and come back in an hour for you ok."

"Ok…" Becky said as she kissed John on the lips, but John couldn't help but hold onto the kiss. Becky then broke the kiss when she almost fell off the bed onto John's lap.

"I guess I'll seeya in an hour babe." John said as he got off the floor.

"Alright John…" Becky said as she sat up with the sheet wrapped around her. John turned to face the door then he lowered his ball cap so he couldn't see Becky. "John you gotta turn around sometime."

"That's what I'm afraid of." John said as he threw his cap off and jumped back in bed with Becky. He pulled his shirt off, as he started French kissing Becky. Becky broke the kiss. John was going to start kissing her again but there was a knock on the door.

"Damn!" John whispered. "Comin'!" John threw his shirt back on. He opened the door it was Marc.

"You ready to go?" Marc asked.

"Yeah I am, hold on!" John said as he grabbed his hat off the floor. "I'll seeya in a bit darlin'."

"Ok…" Becky said as she kissed John on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye!" John said as he walked of the hotel room. "So are we meeting Freddie later?"

"Yo John were not performing with Freddie tonight remember!" Marc said. Man dude you've been lost lately."

"Sorry Marc. We've just been bust lately. I love this I really do it just…nuts!" John said.

"After touring you and Becky really need to this time _have_ a honeymoon." Marc said. "Cause before you didn't because of work…"

"Yeah I know… but Becky didn't think it was necessary since we work full time jobs." John said as Marc looked at him.

"Whatever man! I get ya! Let's head out." Marc said as he got into his black and red low rider pick-up. John jumped into his Jeep Wrangler. Marc and John got to the concert arena for a sound check and lighting.

Back at the hotel, Becky was wearing a pair of black Nike shorts and one of John's shirts. She was on the floor stretching when Tiff knocked on the door.

"Comin'!" Becky said as she answered the door. "Hey Tiff…"

"Hey! Where's John?" Tiff asked.

"Oh he went to the concert place for a sound check. I guess." Becky said as her phone rang. It was John.

"Hey babe you about ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah but I'll meet you there you don't have to come and get me." Becky said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm sure baby." Becky said.

"Ok I'll meet you here…" John said. "Bye Becky…"

"Bye John…" Becky said as they hung up. "You wanna come Tiff?"

Nah! You know me nothin' but country." Tiff said.

"Ok… bye Tiff. " Becky said with a laugh as she slipped her flip-flops on and grabbed her bag. She headed out to the parking lot to her 2005 blue Mustang hard top. Becky unlocked her car door and started the engine. She head to the concert arena but it would be short lived when out of nowhere a black Silverado pick-up truck hit Becky's Mustang.

Hours later John, Marc, Tiff, Vince McMahon, and Y2-Cheap found out that Becky wound up in the hospital and she wasn't in that great of shape either. Her left wrist and ankle were broke but her wrist was in better shape than her ankle. She had a three inch long cut below her neckline and a cut right above her left eyebrow, which she had gotten stitches for anyways.

John later that evening entered the hospital room and stared down at the unconscious Becky. John sat in a chair at her bedside.

"I knew I should have come and got you myself, but I thought you'd be fine but… I was wrong…" John whispered as he stared at her limp, helpless body. He kissed her hand then stood up because he couldn't stay long. "I'll be back tomorrow baby I promise."

Soon after John left the hospital Y2-Cheap who had been there a while asked to see Becky and those stupid nurses let him in.

"My poor angel…" Jericho said as he tucked Becky's hair behind her ear. "You know… and I know that at SummerSlam John _will _lose to me and you _will _be mine. I promise that for you Becky… well sleep well Beck… cause your man here's gonna take care of John for you…" Jericho leaned over and kissed Becky on the cheek. "And I mean that in a bad way…"

* * *

Ew! Jericho kissed her! That's disgusting. Well I write it so never mind but remember this happen on a Tuesday so Becky will appear on Raw just not in a match because of her broken ankle. So I hoped you liked the chapter. Please R&R! PEACE! 


	38. His Blood and Her Tears

Thanks for reviewing pinoys-can-rock, JohnCenasgurl, Cenasgirl01, cenasoldier4237754, and last but not least dj-ssdd thanks guys that's totally nice of you for reviewing my chapters please keep reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight:**_

_**His Blood and Her Tears**_

Y2-Cheap comes out to the ring and talked about how his "plans" were working. He then showed us what he did to John last week. He said it was beautiful. Then he said…

"Even if John loses I still remain the big winner because I'm gonna beat either one of those two and walk out of SummerSlam the new WWE Champion and you all know "whose" coming with me don't ya? Cena you are nothing but a brown nosing thug and you have know idea who you're dealing with I am going to tear you apart at SummerSlam and the pain you felt when I kicked you in the plums is nothing compared to the pain you're gonna feel when I walk out of SummerSlam with Becky and the Championship!" Y2-Cheap said as John ran out to the ring and a fight started but it wouldn't last long thanks to Eric Bischoff who had security break it up. The security had John and Y2-Cheap ripped apart but John got out and started attacking Y2-Cheap again but security got John and it took about six security officers and a ref to hold John back.

"Cena! Damn you anyway so you wanna come out here and raise hell on my show! Well I told you that your WWE Championship reign was about to come to an end and **so help me God **it's gonna come to an end tonight. So here's what I'm gonna do Cena to make sure you don't hold onto that title by getting yourself Disqualified or counted out. I'm assigning another special guest referee and that referee is… Chris Jericho!" Eric said as John and everyone couldn't believe it.

Becky was watching from the back and she wasn't too happy. Her doctor and her husband instructed her to stay in the back during Raw. She could have non-physical segments but nothing more and she was suppose to have an interview with Todd and she did but it was interrupted by an unexpected Y2-Cheap!

"Becky do you mind telling us what had happened to you?" Todd asked.

"Well last Tuesday I was heading to John's concert and I got hit by another vehicle which I'm not really sure what kind of vehicle it was because as you can tell I got knocked out!" Becky said as she lifted her hair out of the way of her stitches but as she did that Y2-Cheap came up behind her and chased Todd off.

"Becky…" He snickered. "Becky, Becky, Becky… I hope you will see the light tonight when John loses and we can finally say it's over, his title reign is done Becky!" Y2-Cheap walked closer to Becky.

"Y2-Cheap get off yourself ok… why can't you understand it why can't you get the damn hint. I hate you for everything that you did to me. We had somthin' and that was four years ago and you blew it jackass it's over!" Becky said as she glared at Y2-Cheap. (A/N: Thanks dj-ssdd) Y2-Cheap grabbed Becky by the waist.

"But it will start all over again at SummerSlam…" Y2-Cheap said as he slowly let Becky go and that sick pervert was enjoying ever moment of it. Becky tried to shake it off but when she got to John's locker room John was on the floor doing pushups. She sat on the couch and watch John for a while till John stopped and got off the floor and started pacing the room. Becky laid her foot on the coffee table and looked at her ankle.

John sat down beside her and handed her ice to place on her ankle.

"The doctor said to keep ice on that babe…" John said as if he were in a different world. He got off the couch and went back to pacing around the room. Minutes later. "…Becky you can't go to the ring no matter what right… you know that right. Whatever hell **I'm **put through you can't come out there!" John kneeled down in front of her and laid his head on her lap. "I can't afford to lose you to Y2-Cheap or an injury so don't come to the ring please!" Becky lifted John's head off of her lap.

"Baby I won't come out to the ring… I promise just be careful please." Becky said.

"Ok… I will…" John said as he headed to the ring.

When John first got into the ring he went straight for Y2-Cheap not Carlito. Carlito attack John ripped John's shirt off and started choking him with it. Y2-Cheap did nothing to stop it either. John was now getting abused and when he tried to fight back Y2-Cheap would stop him and Carlito and Cheapy threw John into the steel ring post shoulder first as they went to a commercial.

We come back later to John trying to get out of a submission move which he gets out of. Y2-Cheap once and awhile would attack John, yell some smack, help Carlito counter moves it was stupid and awful to watch. Then the fans tried to get John fired up.

Soon later Carlito threw John out of the ring and used the security wall as a battling ram for John's head twice. Then Carlito threw John back in the ring. He went for a cover but John kicked out. John's momentum started to flow again and he hit Carlito with a couple rights then some lefts then a **huge **right knocking Carlito down. John gave Carlito the _Protoplex _and the 5 Knuckle Shuffle then John went for the cover and all John got was a no count. John got off of Carltio and slowly turned his head towards Y2-Cheap with a pissed off look on his face.

John was going to destroy Y2-Cheap but he didn't get the chance thanks to Carlito's cheap shot. John fought back got Carlito up for the FU but didn't plant it just then thanks to Y2-Cheap's kick to John's abs. Y2-Cheap was going to go for the bulldog but John moved out of the way and Cheapy ran right into Bitchoff who was on the apron at the time. Then John knocked Y2-Cheap out of the ring.

In the ring John lifted Carltio up for the FU and planted another thunderous FU. Soon another ref jumped into the ring and John got the 1,2,3. John was barely off his knees when Y2-Ass Clown Cheap came up behind John and gave John a low blow. Y2-Cheap was holding onto John's head as John fell to his knees then to his side; Y2-Cheap hit John with a baseball slide and out of the ring John went. John was then planted into the security wall again. Y2-Cheap picked John up for a suplex and John landed hard on his back.

That Ass Clown Y2-Cheap grabbed a camera and rammed it into John's head that busted John wide open. In the back on the monitors and stuff you could see Becky struggling to get out of the grips of the security officers who were told by Bitchoff to hold Becky back just in case.

John on the other hand was bleeding tremendously and he was totally helpless thanks to Y2-Cheap's abuse to the WWE Champ. Y2-Cheap put John on the apron and John couldn't see himself on the Titan Tron when he looked up but he could see Becky being held back by security officers with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Y2-Cheap just looked at the screen and smirked as John got caught up in the third rope. Then Y2-Cheap put the Walls of Jericho on John but he refused to tap. Bitchoff started yelling smack in John's face then Bitchoff slapped John in the face a couple times as soon as Jericho let go of the Walls of Jericho the security let go of Becky and she was left on her knees with tears streaming down her pretty face.

John struggled to his feet as the blood ran down his face. Y2-Cheap grabbed the WWE Title and held it in his hands as John glared at Cheapy and Bitchoff. The official refs of Raw helped John to the back they headed where John saw Becky kneeling on the floor crying. Two other Raw refs helped Becky off the ground and off her poor ankle. When Becky realized John was standing there with the refs. She looked up and stared t him as more tears fell down her cheeks. John lifted his arms off the shoulders of the refs and he reached out for Becky. Becky embraced the bloodily John Cena as tears fell off of her cheeks onto John's chest.

His blood and her tears meant that really no matter what came there way they would always be there for each other through the good and the bad…

* * *

Well Y2-Cheap sucks dick I swear. I mean can you believe what he did to John and Becky oh god! Please say this won't last... why am I asking you guys that I'm the author... I swear I've gone crazy well Please Read and Review why I go and figure out my confussion. Hum... Peace dawgs! 


	39. If I Never Knew You

Thanks for the reviews JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, and pinoys-can-rock yo did it really bring you to tears though. Shocking... Well I hope you like this chapter enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine:**_

_**If I Never Knew You**_

John had gotten five stitches in his head and the next morning Becky woke up first, from a bad dream she had the night before. She quietly got out of bed and walked to her bag and picked out her clothes for the day. John rolled over and now was facing the wall. Becky turned her head towards John, who was still fast asleep. A slight smile spread across Becky's face but it soon disappeared.

'This is all my fault…' Becky thought to herself as she sat down on the couch. 'If I'd only been really unconscious at the time Creepy Cheapy had walked in I would have never known about this. John would have been safe and he wouldn't be mentally and physically somewhere else right now. My husband is hurt because of me…' Tears again fell form her eyes. "I'm sorry John…"

John opened his eyes when he heard Becky crying. He sat up and turned and looked at Becky cuddled up on the couch crying.

"Becky? What's wrong?" John asked. He got out of bed and walked over to the couch and tried to wrap his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"John I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I should have told you but I was scared!" Becky said rambling her words.

"Yo, slow you roll baby girl… I can't understand you when you're talking like that." John said as he waited for her to calm down a bit.

"John… I knew Jericho was gonna hurt you last night…" Becky said as she stared at John waiting for the worst.

"Yo Beck so did I. I knew that Y2-Cheap was going to do something cheap it's kind of in the name, baby. If you knew that's fine it didn't surprise me _that_ much." John said as he looked at Becky. Becky still had with tears rolling down her face. John moved closer and wiped her tears away then he cradled her head in his hands.

"John…" Becky was cut off suddenly by John's passionate kiss, but as John deepened the kiss more tears fell from Becky's eyes. She finally gave in she wrapped her arms around John's neck as he pulled her closer to him. After John had broke the kiss he and Becky had a feeling in their stomachs that they hadn't felt in three years. At the exactly the same time John and Becky stared into each other's eyes. John smiled at her then he sifted his fingers through her hair.

"Becky…" John started to say.

"Yeah John…" Becky said.

"Did you feel that?" John asked.

"Yeah I did baby…" Becky said as smile spread across John and Becky's face.

Becky hugged John as she laid her head on his shoulder. John wrapped one arm around her waist and his other hand was busy rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"You're safe… I promise…" Jon said. "Don't be scared, I'm here for you baby… I'll never leave your side." Becky tried to stop crying but Cheapy was always stalking her in someway. She was worried for John's safety, her will to go on, but once in a great while her will would break down and she would get angry, hurt, lost, sad, unbearable you name it that's what she was. Right now she was getting close to her breaking point, but instand of breaking down she started singing.

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful, somehow we made the whole world bright. I thought our love would be so beautiful we turned the darkness into light but still me heart is saying we were right…" _John joined in.

"_We were right…"_ John sang. _"And if I never knew you…"_

"_If I never knew you…"_ Becky sang.

"_I'd have lived my whole life through."_ John sang.

"_Empty as the sky…"_ Becky sang.

"_Never knowing why… lost forever if I never knew you."_ Becky and John sang as Becky almost started laughing.

"What?" John asked.

"You just sang dude." Becky said.

"Really…" John sounding like he didn't do it.

"Yes!" Becky said as her eyes lit up.

"I didn't do it!" John said as he cocked his head to the side.

"You have an amazing singing voice John." Becky said.

"Shush stop talking John said like a goof-ball.

"Ok whatever…" Becky said as she got off the couch and headed for the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower."

"Alright…" John said as he changed his clothes, Thirty minutes later. Becky came out of the bathroom with wet hair, a white tank top that showed her bra straps and blue faded jeans with holes in the knees. Becky put her boots on as John laced his sneakers. Becky still had a slight limp but it wasn't that bad. Becky grabbed her black cowboy hat and placed it on her head as John tried to put his camouflaged Boston Red Sox baseball cap on backwards but he couldn't because of his stitches. John placed the cap back on the bed as he and Becky headed out to the jeep to go to the concert arena.

Becky loved every minute of it just like the fans. After the concert was over John threw a shirt on and they headed back to the hotel, in the car.

"Becky you looked like you were enjoying yourself so did you enjoy it?" John asked.

"It was a pretty one sided interview but I'm not gonna knock it dude you rocked it!" Becky said with a smile but John just shook his head.

"Do you know who your talking to?" John said mocking Y2-Cheap.

"No I don't but you know what Cheapy." Becky said.

"What!" John said mocking Cheapy but this time John had a dumbfounded look on his face as Becky and him jumped out of the jeep.

"You can kiss my ass." Becky said as John and her started laughing but they bumped right into Creepy Cheapy himself Chris Jericho.

"Well Becky I'd be happy to do that and a whole lot more baby!" Cheapy stated.

"Over my dead body Jericho!" John growled as he stood in between Becky and Chris.

"Is that a promise, Johnny boy!" Cheapy smirked.

"Shut up Ass Clown before I kick your ass!" John growled as Becky tried to calm John down.

"John not now calm down baby…" Becky said grabbing a hold of his arms.

"Whatever Becky defend him while you can sweetie." Jericho said as he walked away. John was going to chase after him but Becky stopped him.

"Stop, stop calm down baby he's not worth it." Becky said. "At least not until your healed mentally and physically ok."

"… You wear me down girl." John said as he kissed Becky on the forehead.

"That's my job, John." Becky said as they walked into the hotel and head for their hotel room to get some rest.

* * *

Ok where's that ass clown at so I can kill him... (growls) I can't stand Y2-Cheap, Cheapy, Creepy Cheapy whatever you wanna call me I don't care. John please beat his ass. Well please tell me what you think about this chapter. Please Read and Review! Peace Dawgs! 


	40. Right Now!

I liked to thank JohnCenasgurl, cenassoldier4237754, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, dj-ssdd and last but not least Cenasgirl01 that's ok if you didn't reviewchapter 38 it's ok. Oh did any of you guys get teary eyed during John's video I know I did. That was a good video. Well enjoy chappie! What are you staring at me for READ! (J/K)**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Forty:**_

_**Right Now!**_

"I'm sorry John you won't be able to perform tonight on Raw." The doctor said as John jumped off the table. Becky was pacing outside in the hall waiting for John. The door swung open as Becky almost fell on her ass.

"Damn it!" John yelled.

"John are you ok?" Becky asked as she lightly touched John's forehead.

"I'm not medically able to perform tonight." John growled quietly.

"I'm sorry baby…" Becky said. John just look down on her as a big smile spread across his face. "What is it John?"

"I'm just glad that you're here…" John said as Becky stared into his eyes. John then wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"John so how did that video go?" Becky asked as she closed her eyes just for a second feeling so safe and warm in John's arms.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see now don't ya?" John said as Becky muttered the word 'yes.' "Becky are you asleep?"

"Yes!" She muttered again.

"Oh ok." John said as he picked Becky off the ground and carried her to his locker room. Becky wrapped her arms around John's neck as he carried her into his locker room and laid her on the couch, he than sat down beside Becky. She laid her head on his lap and he gently rubbed her shoulder as she almost drifted off to sleep, but she sat up and stared into John's eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips but she broke it just seconds into it.

"John… are you ready for SummerSlam?" Becky asked staring into his eyes.

"I'm gonna kick Y2-Cheap's ass at SummerSlam I promise you that baby." John said as he hugged Becky. "I love you and no matter what happens that's all that matters baby girl."

John placed his hands on her hips as she stared directly into his deep blue eyes. Suddenly, Becky felt a jolt of pain roll through her ankle as she tried to get the feeling back into it. She broke her eyes contact with John and placed her foot on the coffee table and moved her attention on her ankle. John watch Becky pulled up her pant leg reveal Becky's purplish bluish ankle that began to re-swell. She couldn't feel it at all. John grabbed an ice pack from the mini freezer that was in the room. He wrapped towel around it and placed it gently on her ankle.

"Ow… Shit!" Becky said as she gritted her teeth. "How did that happen?"

"Maybe you sat on it wrong or twisted it wrong." John said as Becky gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her ankle. She tried to move her leg but the pain from her ankle shot through her left leg. She grabbed a hold of her hamstring. A look of pain spread across her face as John stared at her. "Becky are you ok?"

"It's my leg it's being affected by my ankle." Becky stated. "The pain form my ankle just shot up my leg."

"Are you ok though?" John asked again.

"Yeah… I think…" Becky said as she laid back. She sighed in frustration as the swelling of her ankle started to die down. John flipped on the TV and started watching what was going on in the ring. Becky turned her attention off her ankle and moved her attention towards the TV. It was Creepy Cheapy and Eric Bitchoff in the ring suddenly the camera goes to the ramp to see Carlito walking down the ramp. Y2-Cheap put Chad Patton in the Walls of Jericho, Chad had tapped out but Eric Bitchoff who was the ref didn't stop the suffering that Cheapy was giving to Patton. John put on one of his Chain-Gang Visors and grabbed his WWE Title.

"Beck I'll be back." John said as he head out the door as he slammed it behind him. Becky gave a look of confusion on her face, as her attention was drained back onto the TV. Shortly after Creepy Cheapy and Carlito were starting to beat up on Chad John came out to the ring and started beating up Cheapy and Sideshow Bob. Cheapy on the other hand didn't stay in the ring long and when he didn't John picked Carlito up for the FU and nailed it.

Becky almost fell off the couch as she cheered for joy. John and Cheapy had a little stare down as John motioned Jericho to come in the ring but you all know that Jericho wouldn't cause he's scared of John. As they head to a commercial. John headed back to his locker room and to Becky. Becky knew that Eric would do something about what John did and he did and next week on Raw John would be going against Y2-Cheap and Sideshow Bob in a handicap match. John sat on the couch by Becky and just smiled.

"I really don't care…" John said with a smirk. "Carlito needs a hair cut and Y2-Cheap needs an attitude adjustment and I'm gonna be the one to give it to him at SummerSlam and for you… you get a…" John turned to look at Becky to give her a kiss but she was ahead of him because she locked her lips on his before he could say anything. Becky's ankle was a little better now. She got on top of John as J.R. on the TV was talking about John new video and how John always wanted to be a WWE Superstar and then seconds after that John's video started.

_Yeah, can't help but feel it,_

_Can't help but feel this one,_

_Uh-huh uh yeah._

_Excuse me for a minute while I lighten the mood,_

_Just clap with me like the lightning do._

_Yeah, A bit of soul food that you be biting into,_

_And if you feel me then I'm writing for you._

_Uh-huh, Right now put another coat of wax on the ride,_

_For a minute put the beef and the gats to the side,_

_Cause this track's got a vibe to chill to._

_Enjoy life for 5 minutes; man it's not going kill you._

_It's okay to be hard and stay true man._

_But at the end of the day, we all human._

_This one's for you, the ones that you close to,_

_Show some love, it's what you supposed to._

_Right now, forget the ends and the Benz,_

_Pop a cold one, man toast it with your real friends._

_Call your folks; tell 'em you tight now._

_Cause everything looking pretty good right now._

_Oh, all I saved of my broken heart,_

_Girl, don't you know that you've made me a happy man._

_Girl, more, then you ever know,_

_Now, never in a million years would I give you up again._

_Right now baby, we all going ride._

_So place those things on your hips or side,_

_The soul vibe going change, give way with fame,_

_But sometimes the moral change or stay the same._

_Relax baby, right now you here,_

_And sit back baby, with a round of beer._

_And cheer to those friends who crowded near,_

_For those passed on in spirit they there._

_It's going be what it must, break bread with your crew,_

_If you got kids take the crust._

_It's all love baby, tell your girl she's strong._

_And whisper in her ear after dinner it's on,_

_And take it slow baby, cause everything real,_

_When you at family dinner y'all enjoy that meal._

_Thank God that you healthy and you keeping it tight,_

_And keep your dreams lighthearted when you sleeping at night._

_Oh, all I saved of my broken heart,_

_Girl, don't you know that you've made me a happy man._

_Girl, more, then you ever know,_

_Now, never in a million years would I give you up again._

_Yeah_

_And right now I'm showing love to my brothers and my old man,_

_To my girl, let's get it on like the slow jam._

_To everybody that I'm running down the road with,_

_Y'all my family, I know that you know this._

_Fox, Rock, B's and Chaos,_

_Y'all growing up with me man, true to life players,_

_Grandma and Grandpa watching up above,_

_Trademarc you my heart cousin, nothing but love._

_Thanks momma, for all that you was,_

_You a strong-arm lady baby crazy with love._

_My sister raised me those are the facts,_

_And taught me how to rebuild when the ought to collapse,_

_And right now I'm blessed no stress no less,_

_And thanks hip-hop for giving me back focus._

_Huh, Yeah John, what can I say?_

_It's all love from day one,_

_You showed me the way._

_Oh, all I saved of my broken heart,_

_Girl, don't you know that you've made me a happy man._

_Girl, more, then you ever know,_

_Now, never in a million years would I give you up again._

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and I know I leave you kind of hangin' but I hope you know what's going on... (Coughs) but my next chapter will be like normal with a houseshow or in this case a Press Conference YAHOO! ...nevermind... Well please tell me what you think of this chapter... Please read and review. Peace! 


	41. Why Lie

Thanks JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, and Cenasgirl01. Thanks a whole lot I really love it and I agree with all of your remarks about John's video and the story. It's true that video makes you teary eyed and John and Becky are very tricky at times but it's all good don't ya think. Well Enjoy the chappie_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

**_Chapter Forty-One:_**

**_Why Lie_**

The next day Becky woke up three hours after John did. He left a note saying:

_Becky,_

_I headed to the press conference and you looked so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you so; I'll seeya when I get back ok._

_John_

_P.S. Love ya!_

Becky put the note back on the table as she sat up in bed. She placed a hand on her forehead, as she felt a little hot. Becky grabbed her jeans off the other bed and put them on as she looked in her bag for her belt and her belt buckle. As she put on a _Ruck Fules_ T-shirt there was a knock on the door, it was Tiff. Becky limped to the door and opened it for Tiff.

"Hey Becky… are you still limping?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, I had twisted it last night…" Becky trailed off when she sat Tiff with an "I'm going to barf" look on her face. "Oh stop it… I sat on it wrong last night."

"Oh…" Tiff was cut herself off by looking at Becky. "Becky you look kind of pale."

"I'm fine…" Becky said as she sat on the bed.

"Becky not to get nosy but are…you…" Tiff looks around the room. "Pregnant…"

"No! …I'm not pregnant Tiff!" Becky looked at her best friend in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Tiff asked as Becky looked at the floor. Becky placed her hand on her stomach. "Are you?"

"Hold on." Becky walked to her backpack and pulled out a box.

"Becky is that a…" Becky cut Tiff off by shaking her head yes.

"Yeah… it's an E.P.T." Becky grabbed it and headed to the bathroom. Couple minutes later she walked out of the bathroom but as soon as she was about to say something to Tiff John walked through the door.

"Hey Becky give me a call later ok…" Tiff said as she headed to the door.

"Bye Tiff." John said with a smile.

"Bye John." Tiff said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Beck…what's that behind your back?" John asked. Becky looked at him.

"John…I just took a pregnancy test…" Becky said as she stared at her feet. "I'm not pregnant." John placed his hand on her cheek.

"Is that what you want?" John asked.

"For now… yes…" Becky said. "I mean I want kids but not now…"

"I understand and no matter what you decide I'll be there with you all the way, Becky." John said wrapping Becky in his arms. Becky wrapped her arms around John's neck. Becky still had the E.P.T in her hand that actually read positive. What was going on in Becky's mind at this point and why did she tell John that she wasn't pregnant when she is?

* * *

Ok I will update again sometime maybe thursday or friday with more to this part. I know it's probably making you think right now ain't it. Well I'll leave you with something to think about Please tell me what you think about the chappie. Please Read and Review.Peace! 


	42. You’re Not Mad?

Thanks for the reviews cenassoldier4237754, JohnCenasgurl, Smile-always, RawRebel, dj-ssdd, Cenasgirl01, and last but not least CenasAngel16 who I haven't heard from in awhile welcome back, missed your reviews. Well I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Forty-Two:**_

_**You're Not Mad?**_

John let Becky go because they had to head out. Becky waited till John was in the bathroom; she looked at the E.P.T, as she was about to put it in the trash but John shot out of the bathroom as Becky just quickly placed it under her favorite white tank top. She turned quickly to face him but he gave her a look.

"Are you ok Beck?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm good!" Becky said shaking her head yes.

After that close call that morning John and Becky headed to a Burger King.

"I'll have three cheeseburgers with everything and a water." John told the cashier.

"Ok…" She said as she turned to Becky who was looking at the menu.

"Uh give me a medium batch of fries and a water too." Becky said as she rubbed her head.

"Ok I got three cheeseburgers with everything on them, two waters and a medium fry." The cashier said back to them.

"Yes that's right." John stated.

"That'll be $7.50." She said as John paid her. "We'll call you when it's ready."

"Ok thanks!" John said as Becky and him got a booth by a window. Becky stared out the window so caught up in her thoughts. John stared at her knowing she had something on her mind.

"180!" Said one of the cooks with John and Becky's order John went to get it. Becky grabbed her wallet out of her bag and grabbed a faded photo of her and Tiff as little girls. John came back with the food. He placed it on the table and sat down. Becky on the other hand hardly noticed John was back till he interrupted Becky's thoughts.

"Hey are you ok?' John asked as Becky looked up from the photo. "What are you looking at?" As he took a bite of his burger

"Oh just a picture…" Becky said as she handed it to John who whipped his hands off before grabbing it, he then grabbed it. He just smiled when he look at his girl at the age of four.

"I can't believe it!" John said as Becky laughed a little. "You and Tiff look like you've never changed a bit."

"Oh we have I'll tell you that. Tiff and me use to be considered the ones not to accomplish anything in life and we almost didn't with Tiff's big rodeo injury and then my big "Jake" problem." Becky said, as she looked John in the eye. "Then my move to Raw and SmackDown, and most recent and most shocking: me losing our baby."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Becky I thought you were getting over that. I mean yes it was our baby but hon I just expected you be ok with the facts." John stated.

"I am, I just know that, that baby changed our lives even though it was only for a week." John looked at her as she grabbed her cup and took a sip of her water and took a bite out of one the fries. John ate the last bit of his first burger and headed for his second.

"Becky you wanna bite of my burger?" John asked.

"No thanks John, I'm not really hungry." Becky said as she ate another fry. John just smiled as he took a huge bite out of his burger. Suddenly, Becky's cell rang.

"Hello… oh hey Tiff…no… this isn't a good time t ask me **that**… I'll tell you when I get back to the hotel **ok**!" Becky said. "Ok… alright… Peace!"

She hung her phone up as she took another sip of water.

"So what did Tiffers want?" John asked.

"Oh she just had a question you know Tiff she has a lot of questions." Becky said with a smile.

"True that!" John said as he started to finish his last burger. "You wanna get going?"

"Sure let's head out!" Becky said as they threw away their trash and headed out the door. They got in the Jeep and headed back to the hotel.

Crazy Tiffany was waiting for their return. Becky climbed out of the Jeep as Tiff ran up to her.

"Becky tell me so… is it?" Tiff asked.

"Tiff not now!" Becky said as she turned to John. "John I'm going to go to Tiff's hotel room for a second ok?"

"Alright that's cool. I'll be up in our room ok Beck." John said.

"Ok John. Love ya seeya in a sec." Becky said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Becky and Tiff walked into Tiff's room as John walked up the stairs to his room. John opened the door and looked around the room to see how messy it was so he started picking up the clothes off the floor. He noticed Becky's favorite white tank top on a table in the corner of the room he head for the table and the tank top.

"So Becky what the news?" Tiff asked.

"Tiff…I'm gonna be a mommy." Becky said as a tear escaped her.

"Wow… Becky I'm so happy for you. What did John say when you told him?" Tiff asked.

"…I didn't…" Becky said as Tiff's mouth dropped.

"Your kidding right?" Tiff begged.

"I'm not kidding Tiff." Becky stated as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm just not sure how to tell him."

"God Becky that's a damn bad excuse! You love John, you love this baby and John's gonna love this baby too if you just tell him!" Tiff shouted. "I'm sorry Becky, all this time of you and John dating for three years and then you guys **finally** getting married I mean come on. Can you guys please stop torturing me? Becky go tell John now!"

"Ok, ok goodbye Tiff!" Becky said.

"Bye!" Tiff shouted as Becky walked to the nearest staircase and climbed the stairs to her hotel room were John was with the E.P.T. in his hand as confused as Tiff is in a smart convention.

Becky opened the hotel room door, walked in, and saw John now sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his head trying to figure out everything as he looked up and stared at Becky. Becky had notice the E.P.T. on the table now. Becky tried to get the lump out of her throat as she walked up to John. She sat down beside him as stared at her. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers, but he then turned his head away from as a tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away though. He turned back towards her and placed his hand on her cheek he then pulled her close to him then he pressed his soft lips to her then passionately kissed her. He broke the shortly after.

"What was that for?" Becky asked.

"You're the mother of my child and my wife what more could I ask for?" John said with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Becky asked kind of confused.

"Becky… I've known you for three years baby… I can't be mad at you for being uneasy about this. I mean it was kind of a shock at first but honey you're gonna make a wonderful mom… and me well…" He was cut off.

"Well nothing you're gonna be an amazing dad, John." Becky said. "I can tell baby…"

"Well thank you… so are you ok now?" John asked.

"Yeah John…" Becky said. "I am…"

"Good." John said as he laid back on the bed then Becky laid back as well. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her. She then placed her hand on her stomach; John then put his hand on top of Becky's as he grabbed a hold of her hand. He then kissed her on top of the head.Well I hope this turn of events turns out good…

* * *

More conflict will soon to come because SummerSlam is gonna keep us all hoping and wondering because you know how Jericho talks about getting Becky at the end of that night well live on Raw (in the story) Monday Mr. Bitchoff will assign a new complication to the match at SummerSlam were if John wins Becky's safe but if Creepy Cheapy wins Becky must sign divorce papers and the marriage licenses to marry Y2-Cheap but only in the storyline for Raw. So be ready. I'll seeya monday Peace! Please read and review and tell me what ya think. PEACE! 


	43. Cheapy Knows The Truth

Howdy guys sorry that I wasn't quicker on my updating I hope you guys can forgive me. :( Well I liked to thanks so peoples: JohnCenasgurl, dj-ssdd, pinoys-can-rock, Cenasgirl01, and last but not least CenasAngel16 thanks for the reviews peoples. Read and enjoy._**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Forty-Three:**_

_**Cheapy Knows The Truth**_

"John get up we got to get going! Oye…John…" Becky grunted trying to roll John right off the bed.

"Yo, yo, yo wait!" John yelled as he landed on the floor with the covers on his head. "Ow!"

"Sorry… it's time to go John…" Becky said as she grabbed her backpack.

"Whoa hold on!" He said as he slipped his shirt on not knowing that it was on inside out and backwards.

"Uh John your…" Becky said motioning to John shirt; they were now in the hallway.

"Oh great…" John sighs as he takes his shirt off and flips it right and puts it on again. "Better… better!"

John and Becky head to the truck and got in and headed to the arena. Becky and John had to meet Eric before the show to talk to them about storylines and matches. They got to the arena and headed straight to Eric's office. John knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Eric said as John and Becky walked through the door.

"Eric you wanted to see us." Becky said as she and John sat down in the chairs that were in front of Eric's desk.

"Yes Becky I did. Tonight I'm going to announce a stipulation for John's match at SummerSlam…" Eric stated.

"What's the stipulation?" John asked.

"Well, since Chris and Becky have some history together then were gonna bring the old history back." Eric said, as Becky looked kind of confused.

"What do you mean? I'm not turning into a heel again am I?" Becky asked.

"No! Becky the fans like you as a face more than the heel that you were. I mean you had fans as the Killer but it wasn't working." Eric said.

"Well _that _explains a lot." Becky said.

"Yo hold up what do you mean: 'bring the old history back?' Is she going to go with Y2-Cheap?" John asked.

"Not if you win at SummerSlam. Not only will you defend that title Sunday you will have to defend Becky. If you lose John, in the storyline Becky will have to go with Jericho at the end of the night at SummerSlam and the next night on Raw Becky will sign _fake _divorce papers and a _fake_ marriage licenses to marry Chris Jericho on Raw the week after." Eric said.

"Oh _goodie_!" Becky said sarcastically as she sat back in the chair.

"Oh and Becky now that you are pregnant will have to do something about your title reign." Eric stated.

"No way you can't strip me of my title!" Becky yelled.

"I wasn't going to say that Becky… listen you know the rules about having a title and it says that you must defend it at least once a month or you forfeit it." Eric said.

"I mean come on Eric. I'm the only woman that's held this title longer than any man. I deserve to keep it!" Becky said.

"I know Becky and that's why I'm gonna make a deal with you. If you go along with this new storyline then I'll let you keep your title… deal." Eric said as he held out his hand.

"Deal!" Becky said as she shook Eric's hand.

"Ok so I'll see you guys later tonight then I guess." Eric said.

"Yep!" Becky said as John and her left Eric's office.

"Are you sure of this?" John asked.

"Sure as I'll ever be I guess." Becky said.

"Alright let's go." John said as they headed to his locker room.

Later that night well you all know that Jericho had to find out about this new _"stipulation." _It was a segment with Carlito, Jericho, and Eric in Eric's office talking about how they were going to become Canadians, which was kind of weird since Y2-Cheap was already Canadian oh well but Eric had to tell Cheapy about the stipulation so he did.

"SummerSlam, is gonna be great, but Chris it's gonna be even greater now to my amazing plans." Eric stated. "When you defeat John Cena at SummerSlam for the WWE title it isn't the only thing you're going to leave with the Sunday. Becky Miller will be going home with you Sunday because not only will John Cena have to defend his title but also his **wife**… or soon to be ex if you know what I mean." Eric smiled as Creepy Cheapy's eyes lit up with joy and lust.

"Thank you Mr. Bischoff. Thank you so much!" Cheapy said as he shook Eric's hand. "I promise you I won't let you down and as for Becky when I get her in my arms there won't be any turning back." (A/N: (Shivers) Yuck!)

John was doing some sit up as Becky sat on the couch watching him. She had the WWE title on her lap passing glances from John to the title thinking about Sunday. Even though if John lost she would still be his wife she would just play his ex. Which to her didn't make any sense but she knew it was just a storyline so it didn't mess with her much. John notice she wasn't talking much so he got off the ground slipped his shirt on and his visor so he was ready for his match that would start in about fifteen minutes. He kneeled in front of her.

"You ok…" John asked as he was about to take the title but Becky kept a hold of it and stares at John. He kneels back down and looks into her eyes.

"I'm going out there with you…" Becky said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Becky no… I can't let you baby." John said as he place his hands on her hips. He then moved his right hand onto her stomach. "We can't risk it…" Becky wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Be careful!" Becky said into John's ear.

"I will." John said into Becky's he than kissed her on the lips then he headed to the ring. As John was heading to the ring with the title in hand, Becky laid on the couch and flipped the TV on to wait for John's match to start.

It started with John and Cheapy but they didn't lock up because Cheapy tagged in Carlito. Carlito and John locked up and the match went from there. Carlito and Jericho would on and off again abuse John but eventually that meant John would somehow get his momentum running again and start fighting back, but in the end John would get his win by nailing Carlito with the FU.

Unhappy Y2-Cheap grabs a steel chair and hits John with a tremendous thud. John lands straight on his back. Becky who was in the back came running to the ring and she gets in the ring but first avoiding Jericho. Jericho gets out of the ring and Becky kneels on John's right side holding his hand trying to get his attention. John just stared at the lights with a far away look in his eye.

"John… John…" Becky stated as thousands of emotions ran through her as she rubbed John's chest as he turned his head towards her. Becky tried to smile but all that showed on her face was fear and tears as Raw went to a commercial. Becky wiped the tears off her face and stared at John as he stared at her. Becky reached up to John's head and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "John can you get up?"

"Yeah… I guess…" John muttered as he rubbed his head. Becky and the ref helped him up as the crowd went crazy for John. Becky and the ref got John out of the ring and to the paramedics in the back who said that John was fine he just suffered a mild concussion. Becky was with John the whole time the doctors were checking on him.

After they were done with the paramedics Becky helped John to his locker room. She helped him to the couch once they got in there. Becky sat down beside him as he rubbed his head. She watched him for a while then she tried to turn her attention onto something else but John grabbed her hand before she could. She turned her head back towards John. The black baseball cap that she was wearing rimmed right about her eyes. John slipped the baseball cap off her head and sifted his fingers through her hair. He then moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips. She broke the kiss before it got too passionate. She just wrapped her arms around John and laid her head on his chest as he slowly laid back on the couch.

He lifted his legs onto the couch as Becky wrapped one of her legs with his. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her head. He rested his head on hers as he almost fell asleep but his head started hurting again.

"Yo Becky can you please get me some Tylenol." John asked cutely.

"Sure John…" She sat up and realized the Tylenol bottle was out in the truck. "Hey I'll be back I got to go to the truck and get it."

"Ok…I'll be here waiting." He said with a smile.

"Ok whatever…" Becky said as she slipped her sneakers on and headed out to the truck. Jericho who had his locker room door wide open saw Becky walking past by herself so he took the opportunity. He now had a pair of jeans on and a button up t-shirt half way button like he normally had it. He walked out of the arena out to where Becky was in the truck. She was up in the passenger seat looking through the glove box trying to find the Tylenol bottle and she did. It wasn't a really big bottle it was big enough to fit in her pocket of her jeans. She locked the truck and slammed the door shut. She walked straight into Jericho who had backed her into the truck so it's not like she could have gotten away.

"Hey Becky…" Y2-Cheap said, as he looked her up and down. He was about to place his hands on her hips but she stopped him.

"Don't even think about it Creepy Cheapy!" Becky said as she glared at Creepy Cheapy.

"You know it's kind of cute when you say it sweetie." Jericho said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and pressed her against the truck even harder. She tried to move but Chris's strength was just too much. He then pulled her closer to him and was about to kiss her if it was for Shelton who had just walked outside.

"Yo Chris what's your deal don't you know this woman is pregnant?" Shelton asked as Becky got out of Chris's grip and into Shelton's safety. Chris's mouth dropped, as he his breathe became heavily he had to lean on Becky's truck because he was so shocked. Chris looked up at Becky and glared at her he was about to attack her but Shelton stopped him. "Chris calm down! Stop!" Shelton was holding Chris back. "Becky I think you should… go back to John ok…"

"Ok Shelton… do you have him…" Becky asked worried.

"Yeah I got him…" Shelton said as he pushed Cheapy against the truck so he would calm down. "Chris calm down!" After a couple minutes of his struggle Chris finally gave up.

"I'm done Shelton…" Chris lied as he punched Shelton in the face. Jericho ran back into the arena and tried to find Becky. He did but he didn't do anything because she was around Big Show and Viscera. She wouldn't go back to John till she knew Chris was gone and he eventually left the arena to go to his hotel. Becky was about to head in the locker room where John was but she saw Shelton with a bloodily lip.

"Shelton are you ok?" Becky asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Shelton said as he put his hand up to his lip for a second.

"I'm sorry you got into that…" Becky said.

"It's all good Becky as long as that you and that baby are ok." Shelton said with a smile as he gave Becky a hug and left to go to his locker room. Becky made a slight smile and then walked into the locker room to see John asleep.

"I must have taken longer than I thought." Becky said as she sat the Tylenol on the table and sort of woke up John but she only did that so she could lay in his arms as John and her fell asleep on the couch in his locker room.

Chris sat in his locker room pacing the room angry as hell. His face was red as it could get. He couldn't believe Becky was pregnant with John's baby. Chris laid on his bed wishing he didn't have heard Shelton but he did, he wished Becky was with him but she wasn't, he wished he was champion but he wasn't… yet. He suddenly remembered if he beats John this Sunday he would be WWE Champion again and the _storyline stipulation_ between Becky and him would become a reality. Let's just hope it doesn't even happen.

* * *

(Dramatic music) Oh my goodness... Creepy Cheapy lost his cool man dude it's ok calm down. Jeez men! Well I hope you liked the chapter please tell me what you think. Please Read and Review! PEACE! 


	44. Cry On My Shoulder

Thank you to dj-ssdd, pinoys-can-rock, Smile-always, Daddy's Lil HeartBreaker, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, Cenasgirl01, cenassoldier4237754, and last but very not least JohnCenasgurl thanks for the reviews dawgs. Enjoy this chapter oh and I like tothank dj-ssdd for giving me somewhat of the idea for this chappie. It was your review sort of that gave it to me. So please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down_**

_**Chapter Forty-Four:**_

_**Cry On My Shoulder**_

The next morning at their hotel room, Becky had told John what had happened last night after Raw.

"He did _that_?" John asked as he looked at Becky.

"Yeah…" Becky said.

"What is wrong with that…" He paused in his frustration. "Creep! He almost attacked _you_. What could be more despising then Y2-Cheap right now? _He's_ stalking you and mentally _seducing_ you. What the hell is wrong with that man?"

"I think I _know_." Becky said as she walked over to John and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. John stared into her eyes waiting for her to begin. "Chris tends to… hold on." John gave her a look.

"Ya _think_! Becky… that can't be the case, he's crazy and jealous of what we have…" John said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you he never did. He betrayed you…" John stared into her eyes as she trembled in John's arms. "Becky he hurt you and not just emotionally but physically that bastard attacked you in the middle of one of your matches. He left you helpless in the ring… Baby I've never told you this before but when I faced Jericho back in 2002 I won for you…" John wiped the tears off of Becky's cheeks. She started crying even hard because John had reminded her of what Jericho did to her. She hid her face in his chest as she grabbed a hold of John praying he would never let go of her.

"John… please… don't… go on…" Becky said between sobs. John held onto her and smoothed her hair down as she cried in his arms.

"Becky… I'm sorry baby…" John began to shush her so she would calm down. She looked up at him as he gave her a smile. He wiped her tears off her cheeks as he quickly gave her a little kiss on the lips. "You don't need to worry about Jericho anymore. When that baby comes that's all we'll have to worry about ok…"

"Ok…" Becky rested her head on his shoulder. John rested his head on hers. "_I'm wearing a frown, given up on hope. Your heart is reaching out, more than I'll ever know. Is my burden too much? Is it more than I can bear? You'll help carry the load if I'm willing to share._"

"Baby can you let me carry this horrible burden. Y2-Cheap has scarred you let me heal those scars." John whispered into her ear. "But what I'm really wondering is, is why hadn't I done it before…"

"You have but they come back…" Becky said holding onto John. He kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well I guess I'll just have to easer them now don't I…" John said as he kissed her on the lips. Becky broke it and stared at John with a scared look on her face. "Becky are you ok?"

"John…" Becky said but paused soon after just to stare at John.

"Becky what's wrong?" John asked looking at her with a considered look on his face.

"John…" Becky looked down at her hands and then shook her head in frustration. Becky's eyes welded up with tears as she tried to get her statement out. "Chris use to say that…"

"What?" John said confused.

"Chris use to say "well I guess I'll just have to easer them now don't I." He use to say that to me after lost matches or something when I was upset, but what makes me remember that line the most is because he said it before the match I was in when he attacked me…" Becky wiped her tears away and clinched her fists as a glare spread across her face. John wrapped her in his arms.

"I'm not that man Becky you know that… I'll never abandon you, I'll never hurt you, I'll never let you go…" John said as he laid back on the bed then Becky laid on top of him. John placed his hands on her hips as she laid her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. His left hand started traveling up her back as he stared at her wondering what she was thinking at that moment.

'She's been through so much I'm just wondering what's up with Cheapy and his stupid plans. He left her lost and broken… Why was she with him in the first place?' John thought to himself as he ran his fingers through Becky's hair. "Becky…" John said trying to get the zoned out Becky's attention.

"Yeah… John…" Becky said still staring at the wall but zoned into John.

"Becky look at me…" John said as she turned her head in his direction. "Why did you start dating Jericho in the first place, what did you see in him?"

"He said he loved me and would do anything for me then he just… let me slowly fade away…" Becky said trailing off a couple times.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I mean… he said he loved me and then he took it back…" Becky said as another tear came rolling down her cheek. Becky sat up and got off of John and sat on the edge of the bed. John then sat up and sat beside her and placed an arm over her shoulder and stared at her getting emotional again.

"Don't shed tears for that man he's not worth it…" John said as Becky started to calm down. Her eyes were all red and puff, and her head started hurting. John leaned over and started kissing her on the neck. Becky then moved her head and started kissing him on the lips. John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him and Becky pulled his head deeper into the kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. They broke the kiss and looked at each other with disbelief looks on their faces.

John got off the bed and answered the door and it was Tiff and Torrie with a video camera. Tiff and Torrie barged into the room almost trampling John to the ground.

"Where's Becky?" Tiff asked looking around the room when Becky was basically in front of her.

"Right here numbskull." Becky said as Tiff turned her head and the camera, which was on towards Becky. "What the hell is there a camera in my face for?"

"Well John…" Torrie began to say as she pointed to John but he stopped her.

"Well Becky…" Crazy Tiffany interrupted John.

"John wants me to tape the moments before the baby's born!" Tiff said as a huge smile spread across her face. John looked at Tiff with his mouth hanging open then he smacked his forehead.

"What do you mean _moments_?" Becky asked.

"You know like when you give…" Becky cut off Tiff.

"Don't say another word. If you do Tiff I'll rearrange your face, and it won't be pretty or painless either I'll promise you that my friend." Becky said as Tiff jumped behind Torrie. "And beside I'm won't have the baby in at least nine months Cargill."

"That's true but you know how people will tape their family and stuff so the baby will know how crazy or how cool his or her family is." Tiff said.

"Ok Tiff whatever just not now ok… Will do it later ok I promise…" Becky said as got his black ball cap and placed it on her head and was going to grab her shoes.

"Okie dokie Becky I'll seeya guys later…" Tiff said as she walked out of the room. Torrie followed Tiff out of the room. John watched Becky put on her shoes.

"Beck where ya goin'?" John asked as Becky took her hat off for a second and headed to the bathroom to wash her face off then she placed the hat back on her head.

"I'm going for a walk." Becky said as John stopped her. She turned and looked at him.

"Don't let this anger in you get to you baby…" John said as he pulled her close to him.

"You know someday this kid's gonna be as stubborn as you." Becky said as John took her hat off.

"Well that kid's gonna be just like you…" John said as he picked her up and kissed her on the lips. Becky wrapped her legs around his waist as John deepened the kiss. Becky wrapped her arms around John's neck. Then after second of sheer bliss they broke the kiss. Becky rested her forehead on John's and stared into his eyes as he did the same. "I love you Beck and I hope you never have to go through what you went through with Jericho again."

"John me too…" Becky said as she stared into his eyes longer

* * *

Please read and review and also check out my profile page sometime because it has an update on there if you'd like to read it it's about the story and again Please read and review. PEACE 


	45. Is There An End

I like to thank JohnCenasgurl, cenassoldier4237754, Smile-always, dj-ssdd, Cenasgirl01, cryifyouwant, and my lady 416 but folks not litterally though she's not _my_lady.  
Thank you so much for reviewing this chapter. Enjoy the last installment. (Oh and sorry it took so long)_**

* * *

**_

_**Wordlife: Every Road That I've Been Down**_

_**Chapter Forty-Five:**_

_**Is There An End**_

John woke up about seven in the morning. He took a shower as Becky slept a little longer. He got out of the shower minutes later and came out wearing his shorts. Becky was turning in the cover there for a second. John then got back under the covers and wrapped his arms around her. She turned over to face John. She looked at him with a sleepy smile on her face. She then closed her eyes again to fall back asleep, but John wouldn't let her. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You need to get ready girl…" John said quietly.

"Five more minutes Daddy…" Becky said in a sleepy tone.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of bed before something happens that you don't want to happen…" John said.

"Ok I'm up, I'm up… jeez don't need to get testy with me mister." Becky said sitting up. "Whoa… ow…"

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah I had a head rush." Becky said getting off the bed and started looking through her bag for a black WordLife T-shirt and her black semi-baggy Nike shorts. She quickly changes into them. She stares at the near by mirror, then shakes her head to turn away from the mirror. John just sat on the bed and watched her. She was looking for her tennis shoes. She finally found them and slipped them on and then threw a pillow at John to get him going.

"Come get your shirt on we gotta go dawg!" Becky said.

"Whoa I don't eat Kibbles N' Bits…" Becky interrupted John.

"Anymore… I know now let's go!" Becky said walking out of the door. John almost jumped into his shoes and slipped his shirt on.

"Whoa! That dog food thing was a dare, I don't back down from dares." John said.

"Then… I dare you to beat Chris Jericho tonight…" Becky said as she gave him a hug.

"Ok… I'll take that dare… but you have to come to the ring if I win ok." John said.

"Fine. I'll do that." Becky said as they got into the jeep.

"Moody aren't we this morning." John said.

"…" Becky looks at John out of the corner of her eyes. "Watch it!"

"Ok… I'll try…" John said flashing a smile; they headed to the MCI Center to help get things ready. "You're taking care of the sound today ok."

"Yes mother… whatever you say." Becky said.

"You know I don't want you in danger." John said.

"Ok, ok… I'll take of it." Becky said as John and her pulled into the MCI Center parking lot. They got out of the jeep and headed through the back doors to get in. They noticed Tiff with Kelsey but Eric Bischoff had just walked up to Tiff.

"Tiffany… do you mind telling Becky and John to meet me in my office when you see them." Eric asked.

"Sure Mr. B!" Tiff said as Eric walked away annoyed.

"Yo Tiff what was that all about?" John asked.

"Oh Eric wants to see you guys in his office." Tiff stated.

"Ok thanks, Tiff." John and Becky said.

"You're welcome." Tiff said.

John and Becky headed to Eric's office, as soon as they get there they knock on the door and Eric opens the door for them. Once they walked into Eric's office Becky and John both notice Chris Jericho sitting there all ready.

"Becky, John please sit down…" Eric suggested.

John sat in between Jericho and Becky, but as John sat down Jericho glared at him.

"Now you're all probably wondering why I called you guys here. This real life feud between you people needs to decease because Jericho will be living the company for quite sometime and we don't want things picking up were they left off because people will probably eventually get tired of this storyline and what I've heard is people want something new going on since Becky is pregnant." Eric stated.

"So will Jericho hand over a win to me or what?" John asked.

"Yes, but you know we have to have an amazing match, so make it good guys." Eric said as Jericho just nodded his head. "I'll see you guys later today."

Jericho left the room first then John and Becky, but Jericho was waiting for them out in the hall with a gloomily look on his face. John and Becky stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jericho wait. John was about to confront Jericho but Jericho stopped him.

"Listen John…" Jericho sounded confused and helpless. "I'm sorry for the things that I've done to you guys. I think I just got caught up in the moment… Becky I just never really got over you and I just thought that maybe you felt the same about me and I guess I was wrong…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Jericho just shut up! I don't need to hear your excuses. I really don't care and I never probably will. You broke my heart and that will never go away so hit the road, Jack!" Becky said as she walked off as John followed. She was almost to tears when John turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shush, it's ok… shush!" John said calming her down.

"He thinks this will make it all better I don't think so…" Becky cried as she wiped her tears away. "He will never be forgiven. I will never love that man for who he is. I don't love him… I love you, John!"

"I know, know…" John said as he hugged her tightly in his arms. "…You all better…"

"Yeah…" She wiped the rest of her tears away as John cuddled her head in his hands then he kissed her on the lips lightly.

"Your safe remember and I won't let anything or anyone hurt you…" John said.

Later that night would prove to the fans who was really deserving of the WWE Title.

John entered the ring then Chris did. They got face to face and then locked up with no one getting an advantage. Another lock up and Jericho grabbed a side headlock but Cena whipped him off and Jericho came back with a shoulder block. Cena then exploded with right hands and then the two traded chops. Jericho hit a splash in the corner and then took Cena down and kicked him around on the mat. Jericho slapped Cena in the ropes and then hit a spinning heel kick. Jericho went for his springboard dropkick but Cena ducked and Jericho crashed to the floor.

Cena tossed Jericho back inside and hit an elbow in the corner and then sent Jericho head first to the buckle. Cena charged at Jericho in the corner, but Jericho hit a dropkick and then unloaded with mounted right hands. Jericho chopped Cena and then worked him over in the corner with kicks before hitting a vertical suplex for two. Jericho then hit a baseball slide dropkick and locked in a rear chin lock. Jericho and Cena traded right hands and then Jericho tossed Cena through the ropes to the outside. Jericho hit a dropkick off the apron onto Cena and then choked him with a cable on the outside before tossing him back in. Jericho perched Cena on the top turnbuckle and then gave him some right hands and mounted off to Cena before scoring with a superplex from the top and then covered for a near fall.

Jericho then pinned him again but Cena again kicked out. Jericho hit some right hands in the corner and then whipped him to the other corner and charged in but Cena got his boot up. Cena came back with a backdrop and then some clotheslines but missed a flying shoulder tackle. Jericho then gave Cena a bulldog and went for the Lionsault but Cena moved and Jericho landed on his feet. Jericho then went into a victory roll and attempted to lock in the Walls of Jericho, but Cena kicked him off and Jericho crashed to the outside. Cena went up top and hit a leg drop to the back of Jericho's head as he was re-entering the ring through the middle ropes. Cena covered but only got two when Jericho got his foot on the ropes. The fans are chanting Lets go Jericho by this point.

Cena went for the FU, but Jericho countered into a DDT for a near fall. Jericho kicked Cena and then gave him a backbreaker and driving elbow drops to the kidney area. "Let's go Cena!" and "Let's go Jericho!" chants fill the arena now. Jericho choked Cena over the bottom rope and then the middle rope. Cena then came back with a huge clothesline and both men are down. Jericho and Cena traded right hands with Cena getting the better. Cena hit a clothesline, followed by another, and then hit the throwback followed by his modified spine buster. Cena went for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Jericho moved and locked in the Walls of Jericho!

Cena writhed in pain as he tried to fight towards the ropes, and then Jericho pulled him back in. The crowd was going nuts by the way. Cena again fights towards the ropes this time he makes it. The crowd boos more than cheers. Jericho stomped Cena in the head and then went up top but Cena caught him and hit some right hands and then went for the FU from the top but Jericho hit a superplex after reversing for a close fall. Jericho then charged at Cena, but Cena caught him on his shoulders and hit the FU for the win as soon as John's hand went up Becky's music went off and she ran down to the ring got in the ring and wrapped her arms around John's neck He then wrapped his arms around her.

They broke away from their hug and John stood on the turnbuckle and raised his WWE Title as the Chain Gang cheered like crazy. Becky just stared at John. She was almost speechless watching him but all she really could do was smiled. Soon after that Becky and John left the ring together but walked down the aisle shaking hands with the fans. John and Becky walked into the back.

"Great job!" Becky said as she hugged the champ.

"Thank you… Mrs. Cena!" John said as he kissed her on top of the head.

"Wow! That's the first time I've heard it being said like that…" Becky said opening the door to John's locker room.

"Really that's funny!" John smiled sitting on the couch.

"John…" Becky said resisting to go on with her question not really sure how to say it. "What's next for the great WWE Champion?"

"Becky you know I'm not great. Hulk Hogan is great!" John said with a smile. Becky smiled back at him wondering what would be next for them down this crazy, twisted road but whatever it was she would always know that her roads would always lead to him…  
**_To be continued…_**

**

* * *

**I loved writing this and I will start the sequal whenever looks good and that first chapter will probably be Monday 22nd or this up coming Monday 29th. I hope it came out good. Please say it did good. Please read and review. Till next time Peace! 


End file.
